


Hetalia SongShots

by SouthernLolita



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Babies, Character Death, Dom/sub, Family, Feels, Fight Sex, Funny, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Kink, LGBTQ Character, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Songfic, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yaoi, Yuri, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 54,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Songfics for Hetalia! multiple pairings please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am open to suggested pairings or songs! this is just a lil fun thing i do from time to time please enjoy !


	2. England - Secret Agent Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Secret Agent Man by Johnny Rivers (1966)  
> Video to the side.  
> Featuring : England / America  
> Pairing : none  
> Genre : Comedy
> 
> An: Idk...i feel like Iggy would do this ..XD

Arthur found himself with a day off for once, so what was a proper British gentleman to do???

Crank up the tunes and cut loose! Come on you honestly didn't think all he did was needle point did you?

England turned on his stereo and stood in front of the mirror with a dress shirt and tie on adjusting his shades with a sly grin. Now one would think he was getting ready to go out looking so dashing, if it wasn't for the lack of pants. Oh yes, Arthur Kirkland was in his Union Jack boxers and black trouser socks. Mouthing along with one of his favorite songs lost in his own holiday at home fantasy land.

_"There's a man who leads a life of danger ...to everyone he meets he says a stranger._

The blonde slid on his sock clad feet down the hall from his bedroom slinking around the corner with his fingers in the fake pistol position. In his mind shooting the villains sending suit clad assailants flying in over dramatic death scenes. Hoping over the back of the sofa landing expertly in the cushions singing along.

_"secret agent man , secret agent man ! there givin you a number and takin away your name_

Hoping from his love seat perch the emerald eyed nation stalked around his sitting room eyeing a table of photos. One taken around 1966 catches his eye, England was in a pair of rather tight slacks and a turtle neck with three lovely young ladies in miniskirts and gogo boots.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find. A pretty face can hide an evil mind._  
  
" ah, Lana, Cassandra, and Tanya. Those where the days." He says fondly setting the photo back down before slipping off to the kitchen.

The grooving Brit bopped into his kitchen pulling a beer from the fridge and loosening his tie. He took a long swig before breaking into some rather enthusiastic air guitar . Breaking for another long drink still tapping his foot and directing his free hand to the beat as he strolled back into the main room.

This was just getting worse hopping on his coffee table busting out some dance moves that haven't been seen in 40 some odd years. Normally he would never condone such childish behavior but today he was off and this was his house so why not let ones hair down as they say. Although he really should have checked his day planner before embarking on this one man dance party.

Because then he would have know he was expecting a guest, and that guest never knocked.

_oh no you let the wrong word slip ! Kissing persuasive lips !_  
  
he sang out into his beer while shimming his hips .

To bad England didn't hear the door open, or the bag of fast food hit the floor as a pair of blue eyes looked on in shock/ confusion.

As the final chores came to an end with the Brits accompanied singing and gyrating. A voice filled with mirth bellowed from the door way.

" Oh shit British dude ! The hell was that ?! " America threw his head back laughing this was to good.

England's face turned scarlet as he dove for cover snatching one of the sofa cushions to hide the fact he was currently sans pants. Of course it was to late, the hilarious image of the straight laced United Kingdom getting down to a Johnny Rivers classic was already ingrained into Alfred's mind. And his cellphone, those might be useful at a later date.

" you bloody git do you not understand knocking !" Arthur spat trying to walk backwards to his bedroom in pursuit of trousers.

America was to busy laughing though. " oh hold up man I gatta tweet about this #UkPantieDance ! "

So much for a day off.


	3. FACE - Walk a little straighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Walk a little straighter by Billy Currington  
> Human Au  
> Featuring : FACE FAMILY  
> Genre : Family/ hurt comfort  
> Warnings : mentioned alcoholism , also you need your Kleenex ya might cry .

Francis put the boys to bed a the usual time, tucking them each in with a kiss goodnight. He looked at the clock and sighed but didn't voice any complaints. Arthur was out with his brothers at the pub again, typical of a Friday night . Though it seemed like it was more frequently now.

Still the Frenchmen held his tongue and kept the peace for the sake of there new family. The two adorable twin toddlers they had adopted, Alfred and Mathew, for them he cut back his nights out with his friends . But it seemed the Englishman didn't get the memo, even so when he wasn't intoxicated Arthur was a wonderful father. Alfred looked up to man the most.

It was half past 3 in the morning when little Alfred was roused from his sleep by the muttering of a slurred Scottish accent out side . His uncle Alistair was bringing Arthur home, the eldest of the Kirkland clan held his liquor better than the blonde.

Alfred slid out of bed clutching his stuffed alien friend Tony and scampered down the hall. He was just in time to see his father stumble in. Swaying from side to side, the grown ups footsteps made him dizzy and worried for his daddy. He tried hard to get the elders attention hoping he would look down and see. But instead Arthur just made it to his chair to pass out for the night, already too far in the realm, of sleep to hear the soft whimpers of the blue eyed child on the other end of the room.

* * *

 

Graduation day the twins where excited waiting to hear their names called. They didn't see much of each other outside school since the divorce. Matt had gone to live with Francis, while Al had stayed with Arthur. He loved his dad to much to think of him being alone.

Looking out on the crowd they both smiled and waved to their papa, though Mathew let out a little gasp when he saw the back doors of the gymnasium open and a familiar face stumble in. It was their dad, Alfred begged silently for the man to just walk straight . The other parents where looking and whispering the man had caught every ones eye.

He wasn't even surprised when the Brit stumbled out before his name was even called.But the young man held back his tears .How badly he wanted to tell his father that even though he was 18 he till needed his dad. He still needed the man he looked up to, to just lead the way.

* * *

 

Years later another holiday like the last, Alfred's old man was just like he always was but he still loved him . Even with all his faults, Arthur had taught his son a valuable lesson. To not be like him .

Alfred children would never have to say . " Walk a little straighter Daddy .. your leading me."


	4. Prussia - Hard to be humble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Hard to be humble by Holly Golightly & The Brokeoffs  
> Featuring : Prussia, Sealand & the Nordics  
> Genre : comedy

Peter had a school project, interview 3 people you find interesting . So naturally the precocious little Sealand picked the three most awesome people he could think of. First was his uncle Denmark , uncle Norway helped edit Mathias's rather tall tales afterword. Next was America mostly because other wanted to rub it in England's face. Last and certainly not lest was Prussia .

While Gilbert wasn't a nation anymore, once the young blonde heard that the albino was a former Knight that was all he needed to know to round out his awesome trio. Poor Finland was going to have a time proof reading this homework assignment for his adoptive son.

* * *

 

"So! Mr. Prussia tell me about your self " Peter said hoisting himself up on a high stool in Germany's kitchen next to the ex nation.

To say Prussia enjoyed talking about himself would be like saying fish are fond of water.

The red eyed male grinned and lead end back on the counter..this was going to take a while .

"Vell for starterz I am awesome, vrite zat down . Letz see the story of zhe awesome me ... I used to have a girlfriend you know Hungary . But she couldn't hold up to mien awesome und all zhe sexy ladies falling before my awesome feet und crying. So she went to zat prissy Austria und his lady piano panties that quiver in fear from all the awesome arse whiping i have given him ..vrite zat down ist important. They are all just jealous of mien awesomeness ,ah Ja.. I am perfect like beer, you know, I love beer it is my favorite thing. "

Peter looked..confused.."so how about your friends ?"

"ja , zhe bad touch trio ! But no Spain is busy with Romano and Francy pants harasses the scone sucker all zhe time. So the awesome me flys solo, like the great black eagle ! More babes and beer for me, some say I am..egotistical vhat ever zat means I thing it has somzing to do vit me 5 meters in mien awesome tight jeans...oh uh don't vrite zat last part ...your Vatters von't like zat ." Prussia took a swig of his beer, it really was nice being a role model ...at least he thought so .

Peter had no idea what Gilbert meant about his 'meters' that was probably for the best.. "right ok one last question .Can you sum your self up in one word? "

oh god....

Gilbert flashed a wining smile ." ja ... Awesome "

* * *

 

Peter got an A on his assignment, apparently the teacher also required a parent conference too...there is such a thing as to much Awesome.... Don't tell Prussia.


	5. Ame/fem!Rus - We danced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:We Danced by brad paisley
> 
> Pairing : AmeRus! FemRussia
> 
> Genre: Romance

Alfred was working late at the bar he owned, it was a rustic little honkeytonk , He golden light going on the dark wood floors. He was sweeping up preparing to close for the night to had home to his lonely little farm house. Maybe he would take his old gray hound dog tony out for a moonlight run he thought.

Lost in his work he almost didn't hear the soft shy voice in the front entrance.

When he looked up he saw a short girl with long ash blonde hair and stunning violet eyes that seemed to glitter like gems .

"I umm..I'm sorry but we're closed" he stammered a bit mentally scolding himself to step it up in front of such a beautiful girl.

"Da, I know am afraid I lost my scarf, is very important to me." the girl said her voice sweet with accent.

"oh well I found one its..pink like your coat I bet its yours." he smiled congratulating him self on be a winter accessories finding hero..if that was a real thing .

The girls lovely little round face lit up with happiness smiling brightly ."ah thank you um...your name?"

"Alfred what's yours ." he slipped over leaning the broom against the wall.

"Anya..." the Russian girl blushed as the American neared her, he was so handsome and tall. His beautiful blue eyes like the clear summer sky and his hair like her beloved sunflowers.

Before they knew it they where lost in conversation, where they where from things they liked. Their family and friends, it just seemed to flow so easily as if they could talk forever. Eventually sensing how late it was Alfred moved to retrieve Anya's scarf. But as he held the soft material in his grasped he had a thought,it might not work but he had to give it a shot.

" before I give you this..I have a condition." the American smirked holding the lost item.

Anya was a bit nervous but she really wanted her scarf back, it was special her big sister made it for her.

" Da it is ?" she was hoping it was nothing bad her singer sister Natalia told her men where filthy creatures ...then again Natalia also wanted to Marry her so.. maybe not the best source of information.

" dance with me ? " the American flashed a million watt smile causing the girl to turn a bit scarlet .

"Da, I will."

* * *

 

The soft gold light flooded a spot in the center of the deserted dance floor,surrounded by an audience of empty tables and turned up chairs. Alfred lead the lovely young Russian girl out to the soft playing music, being as much of a gentleman as he could holding her gently as the danced.

Anya couldn't help the flutter in her chest and the warmth inner face gazing up into those glittering orbs or blue. She found herself starring and quickly looked away,however she wasn't the only one staring.

"Anya, you.. have very beautiful eyes. I don't think i've seen anything like them before, they suit you."

"ah, thank you. You also have very nice eyes Alfred."

Something happened out on that empty hardwood floor, something fated and magical as the pair grew closer. Anya softly resting her head against the blonde bartender's shoulder, she hard never felt so warm so comfortable, so at home.

* * *

**6 months later -------**

For Alfred ever since that night he had no doubts about the feelings blossoming in his heart. For his little soviet sweetheart it was a bit slower, but even so he knew he loved the sweet, shy, child-like girl .

Today like most days after work the scarf clad young woman bounded into the empty bar . " Fredka !... are you in here. " her voice rang sweetly using the little pet name she'd given him

"Hey babe! " Alfred grained walking out of the small kitchen behind the bar.

Though the American had his usual confident swagger inside he was trembling. He had something very important to do.

Anya gave a closed eyes smile tilting her little round face cutely. she giggled when Alfred walked up and picked her up off her feet setting her on the bar. He was so strong, he made her feel safe even if she maintained she could take care of herself his little gestures made her feel special.

She looked at him a bit puzzled as he stepped back his hands trembling as he reached into the front pocket of his shirt.

"Anya....I, I love you so much and if you would well..." Alfred was struggling he'd practiced this 100 times 100 different ways. none of them seemed amazing enough .

When her eyes fell on the twinkling little diamond ring they filled with tears . " This..was the last that I expect Fredka ."

Al smiled slipping the ring on they ash blondes petite finger. " Marry me ? "

She returned his smile wiping away a few tears before taking his larger hand in both of hers . " but...I have condition.."

......." dance with me"


	6. Russia - Pour me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Pour me -by- Hollywood Undead
> 
> Warnings: Alcoholism, depression . You will need your Kleenex for this one kids.
> 
> Parings : none
> 
> Human name used

Ivan woke up as he usually did, it was mid afternoon and his home was deathly silent. It had been that way for along time now. He got up looking out the frosted glass windows of his bedroom, the once immaculate space now in disarray. No meeting to attend and nothing he couldn't do from home meant another night like the ones before it. Watching the impeding sunset with dull violet eyes, regarding the winter clouds rolling through the sky. He thought it might snow come night fall; not that it mattered much. He was always cold anyway and just growing colder .

Russia drug himself to the adjoining bathroom, fixing his hair with out really paying much attention. Going through the motions of dressing in a slow mechanical fashion.

Life gets harder when you love nothing else.

Ivan popped open the medicine cabinet looking scornfully at the small orange bottle with his name on it. One of his more recent bosses had suggested mood stabilizers for the wintery nation. Apparently some people could see past his fake child like grin and to the grown man who had been drowning in loneliness for centuries.

He'd swallow them dry, not like they worked but he wasn't a liar, he'd promised to take them so he did.

He wondered down to his office and with no remorse for the pharmaceuticals he'd just ingested Russia cracked open a bottle of vodka. Flopping back into his high backed leather chair sipping the smooth clear alcohol like water.

Looking around at the paintings and photographs his eyes fell on one in particular. An oil painting he looked so young in, back when katyusha was still taller than him . The busty woman as sitting in a chair and he was standing beside her smiling, really smiling .She was holding little Natalia in her lap, how cute she was then before she started chasing him around begging to be wed.

He'd say a little prayer raising the bottle for who he used to be, when he used to believe.

Before he realized how much hate the world held, in a way he always knew. Ivan never had it easy, but somehow he kept believing and wishing to just be loved . All he wanted was to be strong enough to keep the people he cared for safe. Somewhere along the way all that was clouded and twisted, people just looked at him and saw a man broken wanting to possess everything.

He fell from the top, and he fell alone. All he knew was force to the point he didn't realize when he was hurting and frighting others. He just wanted a place to go a home filled with people and happiness, a family.

This night just like every night Ivan sat looking up at the ceiling, his chair surrounded my a litter of bottles. He was tired to try, but still there was that small voice somewhere in the recesses of his mind that wanted to believe. As quite as the words where they where still there . _' I'm not just a man with these broken dreams even I can go to heaven if I part the sea.'_

Russian violet eyes slipped close falling asleep in his chair, dreaming of the seeming endless life before him and the span of history behind him. Blood soaked snow of the battles and wars, the rare instances of when he was surrounded by comrades. The promise in that still innocent part of his heart of a day bright and warm, a field of sunflowers turning toward the sun. A place where the others would want to be with him and no one would ever fight again.


	7. F.A.C.E - If I die young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: if I die young- the band perry
> 
> Fetureing : FACE FAMILY  
> Setting : human Au, character death
> 
> Warning... This will ruin you in tears I'm so sorry
> 
> An: I own nothing just the plot of this oneshot. Enjoy and remember comments are love!

"right I'm out see you dudes later! " Alfred shouted snatching his car keys off the wall and throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

Typical Saturday night out of the blonde teen, he wanted freedom away from his family if only to an evening.

" Alfred Kirkland Bonnefoy ! don't you come strolling back in this house so casual as 3 am like you did last weekend young man. I want you in at a decent hour, you understand ?! " Arthur called from the kitchen, the Englishman wasn't trying to b a hard ass he just worried.

Alfred laughed loudly as usual . "Yeah yeah not to worry old man ! The hero always returns ! "

The hero always returns.... except when he doesn't ....

* * *

 

The phone rang at a quarter past 2 am. Francis snatched the ringing device before his blustering little blond counter part could, he knew Arthur would likely curse at who ever it was.

'Ello .." the Frenchman answered rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

and in an instant ....everything changed .

Arthur sat up when he felt the weight beside him leave, switching on the light he saw his husband in the door way holding onto the wall with the dangling at his side...something wasn't right.

" Francis.. who was that ?" his voice little more than a whisper in the dimly lit room.

" put on you clot'es Mon cher we need to go, t'ere 'as been an accident.... It's Alfred ..." Francis voice trembled. it's what he was holding back that hurt worse, those words that still crackled in his ear. ' critical condition.' , ' arrive as soon as you can' .

The next few moments were a blur, all three of the men piling in the car in the dead of might, Arthur trying his best to calm Matthew who already stared crying. The soft voiced twin couldn't explain it but he knew, he felt it . His brother wasn't alright .

* * *

 

When they arrived at the hospital Arthur caught sight of something he wished he had never seen.

A young female nurse walking out of a curtained off trauma bay holding a tattered and bloodied leather jacket , it was unmistakable.

The green eyed father broke into a run, " that.. that's my son's where is he please ..His names Alfred is he in there? " he questioned stranding to walk past the girl when she stopped him.

"sir, please one moment let me get you the attending.." her eyes where so full of sorrow relinquishing the ruined garment to the man.

Francis caught up to his husband just before the man could hit His knees. Mathew took the jacket from his dad , watching helplessly as the Englishman cried in his papas arms.

Arthur knew, he just knew ....

When the words came it was just a blow to a numb wound. " Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Bonnefoy ... we did everything we could for your son . I'm so sorry, he's gone ."

* * *

 

The warm July wind swirls around he headstones and monuments of the cemetery as the family of three said goodbye to their very own hero.

They held hands walking away from the stone etched with the young mans name. Francis and Arthur would perhaps hug Matthew a little tighter from now on. Arthur would tear up every time he saw a little boy running through a playground in a superman t shirt pestering his father to pick him up so he could 'fly'. Francis would never be able to cook hamburgers with out having to excuse himself from the kitchen... Matthew perhaps felt the loss as losing a part of himself, he would never again have his brother to lean on when there where things he couldn't tell their parents.   
  


_When...I die young bury me in satin ....lay me down on a bed of roses..sink me in the river at dawn..send me away to the words of a love song ........_


	8. AmeCan - My first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: My first kiss - 30h!3  
> Pairing: American x Canada  
> Warnings....Idk its hot?  
> Setting :gakuen hetalia

Alfred and Mathew both got home from school that day, it had been Couples day  for the yearbook. So they had to spend most of the day ducking into hallways and hiding in bathrooms . They had there reasons, Most of it being neither one of them was with anyone and really never had been.Having to see all the couples snogging around every corner didn't help .   
  
Both brothers just felt awkward by the time they got home, this situation needed the addressed and fast.   
  
"Mattie...I need to ask you something." America said addressing his northern twin with an edge of seriousness unlike him in his tone.   
  
"um..ok If its about pancakes, I'm not going to try and tell you how to make them just give me a moment to finish my.."  
  
"No dude! " the American interrupted storming into there shared bedroom flopping down on Matthews twin bed next to the boys work desk.   
  
"Ok..then what is it eh?"  Mathew was honestly interested now, seeing the look of determination with ..was that..embarrassment?  On his chiseled features .   
  
"Have you ...ya know..Kissed anyone yet." The usually loud boy tapered off mumbling and looking away .  
  
Canada felt his own cheek heat at the question, he had a hard enough time getting noticed. But to get a kiss from someone.. that was going to rather unlikely .  " N-non...i  haven't ..have you ?"    
  
Alfred wanted to summon up that glorious hero bravado and announce the list of his lip locking conquests....but that would have been a lie.  "..nah.."   
  
Mathew sighed and got up from his desk and sat next to his brother. "well I guess I don't feel so bad then. I mean your so popular, and amazing I'm honestly shocked ."   
  
America cheered up a bit at the compliment."ha..you think I'm amazing really?"   
  
"of course,your my brother and i love you why wouldn't i think that. Plus...your..the only one who even notices I'm alive ." Mathew gave a sad smile reaching over taking the larger blondes hand . Lacing his own small slender fingers into Alfreds.   
  
That sorrowful look on his twins face always broke the American's heart. _Mattie was to beautiful to look so sad_. The more he looked at his twins sweetly shaped face the more he felt odd for thinking such things . But he couldn't help it, staring at the way the filtering sunlight through the bedroom window glittered on those fanned golden lashes of half lidded eyes. Oh what eyes when Canada raised his head and the golden rays reflected in orbs of indigo tinge in violet .   
  
America felt his mouth go a bit dry,he was staring he knew he was doing it. His brain shouted _'Look away you moron !'_ Reluctantly drooping his gaze to those sweet petaled lips of his maple loving twin didn't help . He felt like he was sweating,' _who sweats looking at there own brother?'_ he mentally scolded himself.   
  
"Al..are you ok ?" Canada had noticed the way his brother was staring. He blushed a bit under the others steel blue gaze.   
  
"Ah ha! Yea dude..um ...hey I actually just had an idea that could solve both our problems ..if your game for it !" Everything in Americas mind said... _what are about to do he's going to think your scary ....look how Russia acts around Belarus!_ _This is why this isn't ok ._   Of course Alfred was ignoring that small voice and going with the one screaming below his belt . **DO IT!!!!**  
  
"um..ok what is it?"  sweet innocent little Canada.  
  
"We could try..well that's to say we could practice Kissing....each other. I mean....we're bros and all so its like kissing a mirror if you think about it . " **That's it Al, lay this out as harmlessly as possible and then tongue the bejusus outta that kid. !!!**   _What no! that's your brother stop!!!!_   
  
Canada's blush only darkened, if he was being honest with himself he had prayed for this moment. "Oui, I think that's a good idea."  
  


* * *

  
After a few mental back flips and cheering from the devil that is teenage libido in America's brain. Alfred calmed down enough to angle himself facing the slighter blond. "Ok um just close your eyes ok and..pucker your lips."  
  
Canada thought his heart was going to explode,closing his eyes entering a world of darkness as he leaned in lips at the ready .   
  
The first kiss, it was sweet,chaste and innocent .. the problem was it was a domino .   
  
As the two parted looking at each other with lazy glazed eyes something clicked. Ironically our hero didn't savagely pounce or little maple leaf. Oh no... Alfred was completely surprised when his sweet coy  twin climbed in his lap stealing a second kiss .   
  
The flood gates where open,spending the remainder of the evening in a rather heated _"practice session "_   
  
The next day at school Alfred couldn't help but chance glances across the class at Mathew, whom often times was caught staring right back . The exchanged smiles and little waves between each other that certainly didn't go unnoticed .    
  
They where addicted and falling fast .

* * *

  
"Al! we're gunna get caught !" Mathew pouted as his brother drug him under the bleachers by the soccer field   
  
"Shh no we won't dude trust me! " Alfred spun the slighter male around pulling him into a rather heated make out session , Plundering the Canadian's sweet maple flavored mouth .  
  
Mathew moaned lacing his finger through the American's hair . He couldn't get enough, jumping and wrapping his legs around the larger blondes hips .   
  


* * *

  
  
"Kiku...oh my jeepers god get your camera and get over here !!!! ja! its happened, you owe me 5 bucks!" Hungary whisper yelled into her cellphone before going back to her staring at the twins from her favorite Yaoi scoping spot .   
  
  
  
**I hope you all enjoyed that!**  
  



	9. GerIta- I'd Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'd lie by Taylor swift
> 
> featuring : fem! Prussia, fem! Ramono, & Japan
> 
> pairing : Germany x Italy

"Alright potato bitch, sushi Bastardo..we have to-a put an end to this its-a making me crazy." Lovina Slammed her hands on the table.

The highly irritated Italian was referring to her brothers unspoken love for a certain blonde nation. The fact was it was getting out of hand,The more it progressed the more depressed Italy was when he was alone with his sister. Even if the pasta loving nation didn't show it to anyone else

"Ja, the awesome me has to agree, Luddy has it so bad but he vont admit it." julchen said spinning a lock of her snowy hair around her finger.

Things at Germany's house weren't any better, Ludwig had noticed the change in feliciano, and a worried Germany made for an annoyed Prussia.

Japan had agreed to help both of the nations sisters in the pursuit to put an end to the mindless pining the other two axis members where doing about each other . Currently Kiku was sipping his tea thinking over a game plan .

"right, i think it best if we do this gentery ,Itary and Germany are both very skittish. I think our best course of action is to help them each rearize that the feerings they have are indeed those of love rather than simpre friendship. " The Asian male said settings cup down on the low table thoughtfully .

"Right,And how the hell do we-a do that ! My fratello is dull as-a dishwater! And that potato bastard isn't any better!" Romano gritted crossing her arms .

Japan stood pulling a chart out of who knows where . "As you can see we will begin by giving them each a quiz that will subcontiousry plant the idea that they should confess their true feerings for the other . Then we waite ."

Julchen cocked an eyebrow. " A quiz..HA! that's so unawesome how is a quiz going to prove anyzing!"

"Simpre, people in rove know certain aspects of another that most others would not." The raven haired male stated crossing his hands behind him .

"was?....hey i know allot about Spain und francy pants that doesn't mean I'm in love vith them !" The Prussian pointed out .

"Very well we will test you then Prussia ." Japan said taking out a note pad .

Prussia kicked her white thigh boots up on the table with a smug grin thinking she could prove the asian nation wrong easily enough .

"We will use France as an exampre . 1when is his birthday."

Julchen narrowed her eyes..when was that frogs birthday..."Hold on i have it on mien awesome phone!"

"sorry Prussia but you cant rook up any of the information." Japan pointed out

"Ja ja ..that doesn't prove anything. next question ."

"what is his favorite color?"

ok...the German woman was stumped ."um...blue? " Japan shook his head, the only reason he knew was keeping stats on each country was a bit of a hobby he had.

"That proves notzing! " Julchen challenged folding her arms.

"Very well, you love Canada isn't that right, When is his birthday and his favorite color?" Japan concealed the soft smile threating to curl on his lips.

Julchen blushed a little ."July 1st...and teal. "

"HA, potato b!tch ..we will go with Japans plan." Lovina laughed placing her hands on her hips.

"Ja whatever, if it doesn't work we will go with my awesome plan B!" The east German quipped pulling her feet of the table

"Tsskk...And whats that" The Italian asked pointedly .

"Ve take their pants avay und lock them in a room together und wait. That's how me and mien awesome birdie got his bruder American und that creepy Russian together." Julchen grinned as if she was a complete genius.

Japan and Romano just shook there heads hoping it really wouldn't come to that .

* * *

 

Italy was sitting in the garden watching Germany wash his suv from afar . The little auburn man gave a sigh before returning to the sketch on his lap. The paper held several quick pencil sketches of the blonde as he worked . Some of has face running his fingers back through his hair, others of the muscular Germans back as the muscles flex in the movements of cleaning the chrome bumper on his vehicle .

"Itary kun, I'm sorry to disturb you ." Italy looked up seeing japan .

He quickly shut the sketch book and smiled crossing his arms over the hardcovers book resting on his knees. Pretending as though he hadn't been doing anything other than enjoying the spring day .

"Ve! bonjourno japan how are you !oh, and not to worry you-a where not disturbing me."

Japan glanced over to where he saw the Italians honey eyes focusing . He wasn't surprised by what or namely who he saw. " hai, actuarry I wanted to know if you would like to take a quiz. I am trying to check the accuracy of a compatibirity test ."

Italy blinked owlishly a moment, "Ve~..Compatibility with who Japan?"

"rets try with you and Germany san? "

It was all little Feli could do to keep his cool, he couldn't let anyone see how badly he wished Luddy was his.

"okay..sure why-a now" The little Italian fakes some nervous laughter staking the sheet of paper from Japan

* * *

 

**Question 1 Name of the person you wish to be compatible with .**

Feliciano chewed his lip scrawling Germany's Human name onto the line, it wasn't like he was admitting anything right?

**Question 2. This persons favorite color .**

Italy smiled warmly this was an easy one , _Green_. He always thought how manly Germany looked in his uniform the way it hung on the curves of his muscular form .

**Question 3. This persons birthday .**

Again another easy one, Italy knew because he always did something special for the blonde on his birthday. Hoping that maybe the other would understand why or maybe see his intentions with out him actually having to say it. _October 3rd._

**Question 4. Your first thought about this person.**

Feli's heart started beating a bit faster..he couldn't honestly answer this ..that Ludwig was so hansom it was almost painful. That he count every intricate shade of blue in the mans eyes for hours . No, he couldn't do that. " _he's very smart and strong_ ." that would do ..

The farther the questions went the harder it was to come up with answers . The last one truly sealed the deal ...Italy ..was going to have to just Lie.

**Question 10. Do you love this person.**

_no._

* * *

 

Japan thanked Italy taking the paper and reading it over, he could tell the little pasta lover wasn't being truthful at least not entirely but still he hadn't couldn't his plan out just yet . The subconscious seed was planted Italy faced his feelings in a way and so half the battle was over . Now for Germany.

* * *

 

"Germany san, may i have a word with you ?"

Ludwig was just getting back inside taking of his boots and drying off a couple of the dogs that managed to fallow him out and play in the hose while he washed the car.

"Ja, What is it Japan?"

"hai, actuarry I wanted to know if you would like to herp me with checking the accuracy of a compatibirity test, I arredy have one person i just need another to compare the results ." Kiku innocently offered the sheet of paper to the taller male.

"I see, vell i suppose it couldn't hurt." Germany took the paper over to his desk and right away looked at the first question and then back at the Asian man waiting patently .

"..Um Japan ..whom am i suppose to be taking this vith?" In his head he already thought of who he'd like it to be even though he was damning himself for thinking such a thing about his long time friend.

"Well Itury kun arredy took one so...him."

Ludwig broke his pencil from the immediate death grip he had on it . "oh..ah..ja...alright then"

picking up the remnant of his writing utensil the first few questions where simple , _Fave color-red....like pasta sauce. Birthday - March 17th..._

**Question 4. Your first thought about this perso** n.

'mien gott he's beautiful?....' yeah he wasn't going to put that even if it was true . ' _he's very friendly '_ yeah that's ..platonic sounding .

Other questions about any hidden talents, what you think of this persons family and so one..then the final and dreaded question that Germany felt like he had asked himself far to many times . From the first time he had to watch Italy walk away during the war. How it killed him....but still..Germany Lied.

**Question 10. Do you love this person.**

_no._

* * *

 

The three co conspirators where now finding themselves with no other choice.....

"Yay its time for the awesome me's plan suck it lozers!!!" Prussia announced heading off to find her brother .

Romano wasn't exactly thrilled with this but she agreed to it, her part was decidedly much easier. Japan well...he just was going to get out his camera for this all went down.

* * *

 

"Ah...frattello ..do-a you wanna play a game?" Lovina asked innocently which coming from her should have been a huge red flag.

"Sure! what kind of-a game?" Italy poor sweet innocent Italy .

"Um...its called-a ..hide and go find your pants?"

Italy clapped with stars in his eyes "Oh that's-a so cool how do you play?"

Lovina pinched the bridge of her nose wondering why was so easy... "You take off-a your pants and go hide in the laundry room ."

"Ve!!! ok here i go!" It that 1 Feli -1 pair of pants scrabbled off to the laundry room to hide.

While Romano had taken the deceptive approach Julchen was taking the no options approach.

Prussia walked up to her little brother lounging on the sofa and tipped up her beer pouring the contents on his crotch with a overly theatrical "Oops~!"

"Ha...looks like you pissed your self West better go clean that up!"

"Vhat the hell Prussia!" Ludwig grunted but his sister was all ready skipping out of the room . He'd need to take off these now wet trousers and wash them .

And so the plan dubbed " Awesome Pants less KissyFace mission" was underway .

* * *

 

Germany grumbled as he stripped down in the laundry room, he thought his sister was weird before but this just takes the cake. Standing there leaning on the washer trying to calm his blood pressure from strangling a Prussian Ludwig was not prepared to here a familiar voice counting in the corner .

He looked over his shoulder shocked to see Italy, also in his underwear, covering his eyes counting somewhere between 25 and 30 .

"Italy Vat the hell are you doing?"

Feliciano dropped his hands staring at the German, before he noticed something. "um..luddy..did-a you pee your pants? its ok you can tell me Lovina used to wet our-a bed and blame it on squirrels ."

"Was?... ah no .." Germany blushed snatching a large container of tide and holding it in front of his crotch . " Nien..Prussia poured beer on me .."

"ah,that's-a not like big sister Prussia to waist beer." Italy said thought full walking a bit closer.

"Und vhy are you in here vith out your pants, I told you you must vear clothes inside." Germany blustered looking away from the large honey eyes of the Italian.

Italy laughed "I know Doitsu ..but Lovina wanted to play a game called hide and seek-a your pants..or something like that i-a don't really remember ."

Germany shook his head, of course it was something like that. Putting childish games aside Germany felt the more important thing currently was getting out of there and getting on some trousers. He was already having trouble focusing after all those questions Japan asked him, and being this close to a pant less Italy wasn't helping. Unfortunately upon jingling the door knob a few times Ludwig realized they had been had..." verficte locked ..." he hissed through grinding teeth, it was all the man could do to refrain from punching a hole strait through the wood injury be damned and killing his sister and Italy's .

But Germany didn't want to have to replace the door.

"um..is everything OK?"

The soft accented choice questioning behind him somehow helped to. pull the tension from the blondes shoulders. "nien ... the door is locked, Prussia is responsible most likely ."

"locked!" Italy's eyes went wide " oh no we are-a trapped ! Germany Germany are we gunna die ! are we running out off oxygen ! "

"Italia ! shut up ! Ve are not going to die ! " Germany said probably a little harsher than needed grabbing the smaller male by the shoulders .

Italy died with relief and hugged the sans pants German in front of him." oh that's good ...I wouldn't want to die knowing I lied to japan. Plus dying with-a no pants on would be kind of embarrassing."

Ludwig tensed a bit at the hug but reciprocated, though what Italy said struck him odd."Vhat did you lie to Japan about?"

Italy pulled away hugging himself and worrying his lip between his teeth, he though perhaps if they actually were going to die telling the truth would be easier . " Well-a its nothing it was just some questions Japan asked me. I-a just hate to tell a lie."

Germany felt the stutter in his chest, kiku had said he'd given Italy a quiz to so then the questions where the same as his. He could have slapped himself for not realizing that sooner, then again what did the sweet little Italian lie about ? Ludwig knew what his was but could he really ask his friend that? what if it ruined everything ?

"Italia...the last question ..what was your answer." It was like the was like the words wouldn't obey and just slipped out off his mouth on their own. It was to late now it was out there, Germany watched Italy's face as the spider male began to connect the dots in his head to what the German was asking him.

"I put....no. " Feliciano muttered dropping his head, he was sure Germany would never return his feelings this was for the best.

"Vas that a lie..Answer me ..bitte Feli I need to know."Germany reached out lifting the auburnette's head .

His heart clenched seeing those crystalline tears escape the others beautiful honey eyes.

" si....I..I'm sorry but the truth is.." Italy began but found himself silenced with a finger gently grazing his lips. Suddenly Germany was much closer and. this made this little Italian face redden ..

"its alright, because I lied too.. Ich liebe dich Italia ..... I alvays have."


	10. UsUk - Come back....Be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Come back....Be here by Taylor swift  
> Pairing:UsUk  
> An:...i don't typically do this pairing...but. I know its popular and i found this fitting so yeah. And i don't hate on folks and there the OTPs. Even if there not mine so for all you America x Britain fangirls enjoy . And as always i own nothing other than this one shot plot. Comments are luv!

Arthur walked away from the airport terminal raising his fingertips to his lips, they where still warm. He could almost feel the Americans last farewell kiss lingering on his skin.  The Brit had promised himself after seeing the young man he once knew so well after all these year he wouldn't fall. It was chance at best..luck...not fate.   
Alfred wasn't that same skinny loud teen he remembered from his days in the exchange program in high school. Arthur had spent  four years in New York at PS 1776, two of those years being followed around by the younger boy. He always dismissed the blue eyed youth, figuring it was best not to get attached.   
  
It been almost 10 years since then, and he saw..no that's not right . His mind plays back that moment he heard that loud laugh coming from a few table over in a London cafe. The moment Arthur lowered his news paper and by some miracle emerald eyes locked on those clear water blues.   
  
That was a week ago, Alfred explained he was in town on business, it started with a invitation to dinner. Then drinks at the end of that dinner...then rather heated touches in the back of a cab on the way back to Arthur's flat.     
  
"I Love you ...I loved you then and I never stopped.." that was 4am on the 2nd day .  
  
It was a wicked whirlwind of emotions and whispered promises. But now in the cold light of day walking into his empty apartment Arthur sank to his knees and let that dreaded feeling sink in.  "I love you too...you git.."   
  


* * *

  
  
The first day hadn't been bad, to be fair Alfred was pretty Jet lagged and slept most of the day. The second day had been worse. Waking up to his empty bed in his New York loft on the upper east side. Walking through the busy streets and feeling incredibly alone .   
  
By the fifth day back on American soil he was starting to see the pattern of his days. Checking his phone  100 times a day for the current time in  England so he could time his calls to Arthur. Even if they where short they where something. But that something wasn't enough .....  
  
He was falling in love and the one person he wanted was so far away ..it was cruel. He couldn't miss him anymore, Alfred knew that somewhere in the back of his mind he had pinned for the Englishmen all this time. Even after a he left collage and began his job resigned to the fact he'd likely never see Arthur again.  Throwing himself into work and friends.   
  
But no one ever quite captured him the way Kirkland had, no one ever challenged him. Then he found him again, he cant let that go..and he wont .   
  
A smile graced the Americans face as he made a few very important calls .

* * *

  
  
Arthur was heading to the market on his day off when his phone started ringing in his pocket.Fishing out the little device he smiled seeing the name on the caller I.d.  
  
"Hello Alfred, This is an odd time for you to call isn't it? "   
  
_"Not,really babe..so what are you up to?"_  
  
"Nothing really, about to head to the shops to pick up a few things."  
  
 _"Awesome ! I'll walk with you ."_   
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "Git, that's cute  I suppose technically you are walking with me though."   
  
_"No Iggy ..that's not what i mean."_   
  
"I told you don't call me.... Alfred...hello?" Arthur glanced at his phone seeing the call ended signal flashing . " Bloody....What have i told him about charging up his mobile.."   
  
Suddenly Arthur felt a large hand rest on his shoulder pulling him back against a broad chest .He had half a mind to give who ever it was a good smack..assuming it was his neighbor Francis being ..well himself .  But before he could pull away and round on whomever had grabbed him a smooth American voice purred in his ear.   
  
"What i meant was...I'll walk with you  Arthur.."  
  
The Londoner turned seeing the smiling blue eyes he missed so much.  
  
"A-..Alfred..but.." He didn't get to finished before he found himself wrapped in the taller males arms.  
  
"Turns out..i can do my job from pretty much any were...so what do you say babe. Do you want me to stay?"   
  
Arthur held on tighter trying and failing at not crying. "You ..git..you..why would you ....."  
  
Alfred smiled  pulling way to wipe away the green eyes Englishman's tears . "Easy ...I love you ."  
  



	11. PruCan -  cop car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cop Car - by- Kieth Urban  
> Pairing : Prussia x Canada  
> Human AU  
> Genre :Romance/Fluff

They drove out  to the airport road,Gilbert climbed a fence and opened the gate. The east German completely ignoring the no trespassing sign .He was to awesome for rules !   
  
Mathew climbed up on the hood of the car next to his boy friend laying there under the stars watching the planes take off. Talking and laughing, sharing a few sweet kisses, it was a perfect night.  
  
Well it was until they hears the bleep of a siren and blue lights flashing behind them. Yes the boys where busted because contrary to the self proclaimed Prussians thinking, no trespassing actually means no trespassing.   
  
"...Oh Scheiße " Gilbert said starting t slide off the hood holding up his hands yes he knew this drill well.  
  
"Gil..psst..we could run for it !" Mattie said , the quiet little Canadian was always surprising him.   
  
"Nien birdie! your vatter would kill me!" He laughed as the trooper walked up looking stone faced behind mirrored sunglasses.  
  
"Do you boys know that your not suppose to be out here" The big belly cop questioned, before Gilbert could retort his little partner in crime beat him to the punch.  
  
"Do you know its night time, wearing those shades eh officer?" Mathew grinned  cutely tiling his head and pointing at said shades.  
  
Gilbert couldn't help it he busted out laughing, this wasn't going to end well but at least it was funny.   
  
Lest to say the police officer did not find this humorous in the least and patted down the two young men and  slapped the cuffs on their wrists. but leaning over the hood of his camaro Gilbert couldn't help but marvel at the way those blue lights flashed in his little maple loving boyfriends eyes. That shine of fire and freedom, for someone who was constantly being over looked Mathew was a wild and beautiful. This is what everyone was missing, he wasn't going to miss it never again.   
  
The pair where shoved into the back of the patrol car and scooted close together laughing . There fore heads resting together as the police out side considered what they would do with the youths. Running Gilbert's plate number and looking over both of the boys Id's.   
They didn't mind though, its funny to think being handcuffed and not in the fun way could be oddly romantic. To anyone else this would seem crazy, they should have been worried about going to jail. But instead Gilbert was to busy maneuvering his head to steal the smaller blondes lips.    
  
"ich liebe dich" Gilbert said with his cocky smile.   
  
There was a tap on the window interrupting the tender moment, they would be getting away with a warning. The two slid into Gilbert's car  pulling out of the field with the police fallowing them. Mathew slid closer resting his head on the albinos shoulder.  
  
" je t'aime aussi, there's no one else id want to be locked up with." He giggled leaning up placing a kiss on Gil's temple. 

* * *

  
  
**An: I hope you enjoyed this, when i heard this song and thought of this paring. I hope it was cute and enjoyable !**


	12. AmeBel - Travelin Solider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Travelin Solider by Dixie Chicks  
> Pairing : America X Belarus  
> Genre: Romance Tragedy  
> Warnings: Character death  
> Human Au, human names used

Alfred entered the small café he was nervous straightening out his uniform as he sat in a corner booth alone. He'd transferred a few buses and had one more to take in the morning that would take him to the army base in California.

A young woman came over to take his order and the young man though his heart stopped, she was beautiful. Her platinum hair held back in a bow, her slender frame in the dark blue dress with her apron. He suddenly self shy and the heat ran to the tips of his ears.

Natalia was flattered noticing how the young soldier reacted and offered him a smile. Normally she wasn't terribly friendly but something about this young man seemed more interesting than the boys at hr school. None of which could ever hold a candle to her big brother, but this blue eyed youth seemed special perhaps being kind to him wouldn't kill her.

"hey um, I know. this sounds weird but would you mind talking to me a while I'm a little nervous ya know." the boy said with a brilliant smile.

Natalia felt a flutter in her chest at that smile so honest and true. She liked when men smiled, most of them didn't thinking they where to cool or that she was to scary.

"I get off in an hour we can go then." she muttered hiding behind her bangs before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Alfred sat down on the pier staring off into the water, the young waitress at his side. She looked younger than him,maybe 16 . " I bet you have a boyfriend as pretty as you are huh." he laughed making small talk.

She turned her nose up crossing her arms under her bust. " I don't, I don't like any of the boys I know."

"good, then no one will get mad if i write to you." Alfred said letting out a laugh.

Natalia's face grew red." why..why would you want to write to me.I'm sure their are many girls who would like that, much prettier than me." hiding behind her hair again to avoid the young mans beautiful eyes.

Alfred smiled reaching over lifting her chin." I wouldn't say that, if you don't mind I'd like to. Plus you don't give your self enough credit your beautiful."

* * *

  
  
The letters first came from an Army camp in California, Each one more detailed than the last. They shared what happened that day to likes and dislikes. About Their families, about hopes and dreams then the letter Natalia had feared. Alfred was being sent to Vietnam, he admitted he was scared but believed in what they where fighting for. He promised her he;d write when he could.   
  
The young solider stood by his promise, when the first letter came she ran to her room slamming the door and flopping back on her bed letting out a brief squeal before pressing the envelop to her heart. When she wrote back she told him she loved him, she finally found someone as strong and wonderful as her big brother.   
  


* * *

  
  
Alfred hadn't written in weeks, his last letter said he might not be able to. Things where rough was all he said, he signed off with all his love and in closed a photo of himself and a few of his buddies standing in the jungle out side there tents. Natalia had traced his features over and over as she waited and today was no different . The ash blond girl tucked the photo into her band uniform as she took the field with the rest of the students during the football games half time.   
  
After the performance the waved up at the stands to wear her big sister and brother where sitting. Ivan had relaxed allot since his little sister stopped harassing him in favor for her solider. Still he worried, she was so attached. Ever since the lack of correspondence he feared for her, because he knew the young girl wasn't one to think the worst.   
  
Then it happened the one thing the elder Russian had feared.   
  
"Would you bow your heads, for a list of local Vietnam dead" The announcer said  reading off the names in order at first it didn't seem real .  
  
"Private Alfred.F.Jones "   
  
Natalia ran under the bleacher hiding her  in her sleeve clutching her piccolo in her hand until her knuckles where a ghostly white. "No....no...Please..."  She sobbed   
  
"Nat..." Katyusha said approaching her sister,Ivan standing at the older girls side .   
  
"Natashka..I'm sorry.." He said reaching out laying a land on the crying girls shoulder.   
  
Natalia turned falling into her big brothers chest wailing out her tears. "Make them give him back! Make them give him back!"   
  
"I'm sorry we cant " Katyusha said next to them running a hand down her sisters hair.   
"we just cant.."


	13. FrUk- All of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: All of me - John Legend
> 
> Pairing : FrUk

**August 1992**

"shut it frog face !" England bristled was he was pinned to the wall in the seemingly abandoned hall outside of this months world meeting.

France grinned trailing a gloved finger down the smaller blondes tie. "oh but Angleterre, I am right look 'ow you are blushing."The Frenchmen leaned in his light stubble causing Arthur to shiver when it brushed against the Englishman's skin. " you were blushing last night to Mon cher "

How often had this conversation taken place, or one very much like it.

Arthur pushed Francis off his person and stormed off down the hall. Though the Brit did pause, looking over his shoulder with a glint in his emerald eyes. " at least I didn't cry."

France flourished a hand in the air, flipping his blonde locks. " tears of joy Mon lapin !"

* * *

 

For all the bickering and smart mouthed exchanges, for the years of bad blood and broken hearts. There was something that tied them, some unseen untarnished force that refused to be destroyed. They could be each others greatest pain or greatest pleasure.

**July 1965**

Arthur sat staring across the table at the Frenchmen who was blissfully looking out of the café window. The light of the rare sunny London day reflecting in those pools of rich blue.

England couldn't figure it out, of all the countries he invites France out on such a nice day. Half the time he wanted to strangle the cheeky sod. Oh but that's right it was the other half of the time when Francis wasn't playing up he flirtatious fool that he put on for everyone else.

Just then the honey blond turned his face from the view smiling, really smiling.

Arthur concluded then he was simply out of his mind for loving the frog, but that wasn't terrible.

* * *

  
  
**September 1940**

"Arthur !!" France shouted running through the bombed out English streets.

He was told not to come, he was told to stay where he was that there was other fighting to be done.

....He told them to go to hell.

War was hell though wasn't it, and right now he felt like his heart was being torn to pieces. France was no stranger to conflict, no stranger to destruction. But this was different, human beings where always coming up with new and more shattering ways of killing each other .

"Arthur !"

Finally the sounds of a sputtering cough lit from a pile of rubble, Francis darted to the noise and began pulling away the debris. What he saw he wouldn't ever forget, England lay struggling the back of his uniform in shreds, the Brits pale skin would with ash and blood. Two large vertical tasked ran from the man shoulder blades down each side of his spin, the only thought running through France's head was that Britannia's angle had lost his wings . Because that's what it looked like, as if a beautiful heavenly creature had been battered and beaten.

"What..are you..s-staring at y-you git. Do I look t-that terrible? " He Englishman struggled up to his hands and knees before the other, he wasn't going to show an ounce of weakness though tears where in his eyes.

"non...Beautiful as always " Francis was honestly glad his little black sheep of Europe was still alive . He gently gathered the wounded nation in his arms.

England didn't fight back like he usually did, maybe it was because he was so worn or shocked from hearing the other man softly sobbing . " Francis....it's alright now I'm fine. It's going to take more than that to take down the United Kingdom." Arthur said turning a handover the Frenchman's cheek before kissing his forehead.

* * *

 

**April 2014**

Francis was laying in bed with a familiar weight on his chest, he had woken up to watch the sun rise in the Paris sky. Today was an anniversary he wanted to forget, the day a wonderful young woman died. Forsaken by his king,the very man she'd pledged her loyalty to. But she wasn't he only one who was forsaken, Francis could still remember the look on Arthur's face as the man wept swearing he didn't want his bosses to do commitment like that. That even with all the fighting and the war, to use such underhanded means just to kill a young girl.

"I did believe you, it was never your fault." Francis whisper ruining a hand over the Englishman's back. " I loved you then too. Even with all your edges, i love all of you "

He had no idea Arthur was a wake until he flt a hand reach up and turn his face, giving the green eyed male full attention . Arthur looked him in the eyes as if locking onto that moment before he spoke " And I love you,''

 


	14. FACE - There is no greater love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope your all enjoying these, comments would be awesome so I know if I'm doing anything worth reading. Also any pairing requests are welcome. 
> 
> Song: There is no greater love- Amy Winehouse  
> Pairing: FrUk  
> featuring : infant America & Canada  
> Warnings : its so fluffy sweet you will get cavities let the awwwfest commence !

Blue and green eyes snapped open in the darkness as shrill wailing filled the night. Three weeks, just three short weeks since Arthur and Francis welcomed the two little twins to the world. Sure it wasn't conventional but thanks to the Brits magic anything was possible. What wasn't possible it seemed was for the little newborns sleeping through the night.

Arthur sighed starting to get up only to feel a large hand pull him back down fallowed by a still groggy french voice.

"I'll get zem go back to sleep Mon lapin." Francis yawned a bit getting up and slipping on a pair of lounge pants before padding down the hall.

Arthur wasn't going to argue with him and just pulled the cover back up. However, after a few moments the soft sound of jazz music came filtering to the bed room and the Englishman got curious.

Slipping past the nursery Arthur found himself in the parlor observing a sight that filled his chest with warmth.

The record player turned slowly the needle passing over the groves in the vinyl filling the space with the sweet crooning of a woman's voice. Accompanied now by the voice of a Parisian who danced slowly in the center of the room with two tiny babies curled against his bare chest.

"z'ere is no greater love z'an w'at I feel for you, no sweeter song, no 'eart so true. z'ere is no greater t'rill z'an w'at you bring to me. no sweeter song z'an w'at you sing...sing to me. Your the sweetest t'ings zat I've ever known and to t'ink zat you are mine ... you are mine alone. z'ere is no greater love in all the world its true...no greater love z'an w'at I feel for you." Francis sang along rocking the now dozing newborns

The older blond turned seeing his audience standing in the entryway. The Brit had a soft smile on his face as he approached moving the needle back to start the song over. "May I cut in" Arthur smirked

"but of course " Francis replied allowing a softly snoring Matthew to be taken by his British father, giving the each use of there opposite arms enough for the family of four to sway together to the mellow melody of the tune.

Another night that would end with empty bassinets and a full bed, that was ok maybe tomorrow night the twins would sleep on their own ... maybe.


	15. GerIta - Take me to church (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song Take me to church by Hozier  
> Au: Priest / Demon  
> Genre: dark romance  
> Pairing: GerIta  
> Warning :adult situations,sacrilege,blood play

Father Vargas fell to his knees before the alter, ringing his hands and crossing himself. He was alone in the cathedral fallowing midnight Mass, at least one might think he was alone. The young priest knew better, he could feel those cold torturous eyes honing in on him from the darkness, they mapped every inch of him over and over. He had become a play thing for a devil, a beautiful captivating creature fallen from the throne.

" Holy Father give me strength! Cloak your servant in righteousness, I beg of thee not to forsake me to the hands of demons." he prayed clutching his rosary.

"amen." A deep voice cut through the somber silence of the church.

Father Vargas shot to his feet his black robe fanning about the young mans ankles as he turned to the voice. His eyes opening wider regarding the angelic perfections of Satan's emissary . How laughable it was that a being born of brimstone to be so flawless. Skin like milk, pale and unblemished with a physique to rival Adonis. Blue eyes that glowed with otherworldly hues and cat like pupils, those eyes saw everything, penetrating his very soul. Slicked back blonde hair framed with the jet black horns adored with thin silver chains. The demons lower body hugged in shining leather with a whip like tail that swayed behind the statuesque figure.

" I hope I didn't interrupt your penance Father, I know you have - so much to be absolved for." the demon spoke with a smirk resting on his lips. Drawing ever near to the trembling vicar, each step sounded with a resonating tap from then Aryan devils boots.

"St-stay back ! Devil conceived of Lucifer I rebuke you! you can not enter this holy place you....you can't " the young priest shook where he stood paralyzed with fear. His mouth knew the words, his lips could shape and utter his prayers, his mind knew this was a sin he should run from. However, his body and his heart quieted his protests to pitiful whispers.

"oh but father, can I not seek redemption? Would you turn me away for my sins being many, so many ." the demon was upon him trailing pointed nails over the humans jaw tilting the boys head back.

Golden honey orbs met cold topaz blues, how often did he fall into this sickness? How often must he be defiled and long for more? He couldn't number the nights since this angel of darkness came into his life,all the times Feliciano commanded the demon away only to be pulled in by those eyes and that deep strong voice. Was he born to sacrifice in this sweet sin beneath this hellishly beautiful beast? Surely his soul would be tainted beyond any absolution, because he loved it. Each time they touch he sank a little more, he held on a bit tighter, he lingered there in the embrace of his soulless lover a bit longer. This was the edge of a dangerous place, and dear father Vargas was falling.

" Ludwig...please ..." the name of the dammed creation before him fell from the priest's lips. That name holding more reverence than any Prayer.

"ask and ye shall receive mien libeling " with that the young priest was pressed on his back over the alter. The communion wine spilling over the white linen staining it in red. Tainted like his soul, soaking in this saccharin debauchery.

"ah-nugh F-Father For-forgive me .." Feliciano panted arching his back as he was divested of his robes. Strong hands adorned in black claws ran down the buttoned seam slicing the thin treads like butter. Sending the little round closures scattering to the floor their song akin to rain. The demon made equally quick work of the collared shirt beneath exposing the tan toned flesh of the young human.

Ludwig smiled his black forked tongue trailing up the mortals torso to the auburnette's slender supple neck. "Oh but father can you ask for forgiveness when you are not repentant?"

The demons deep voice and heated breath over his flesh sent shivers along Feliciano's spine. There was lust and power in that voice, power he could never hope to know as he himself was a cowardly quiet man. That power was reinforced by the feeling of the blond devils fanged teeth skating over his skin. Some where in the young priest's mind he knew those jaws could rip out his throat if they wanted to. However this demon didn't want to kill him, he would be given a deathless death by this sinfully skilled creature - and he wanted it.

"do it.." the human whispered turning his gaze away from the judgmental eyes of the crucifix hanging over the now ruined alter.

Ludwig growled possessively, how long he had waited to hear those words. This all had started as a game for him, a way to pass time by sullying a pure soul. When you have roamed unfulfilled for centuries the scent of something as irreproachable and vibrant as this little priests soul became a beacon in the endless night.

He had observed the boy from afar for years, tiny hands hidden in the robes of white as the young Italian human faithfully learned his prayers. Ludwig watched and salivated over the youths body filling out into adulthood, patiently the demon waited. Coming to the teen in the night watching over him like a faithful guard, somewhere in those nights the game became obsession.

Feliciano finally became a priest and was sent out to this remote little church in the Austrian countryside, unbeknownst to the honey eyed young man something fallowed him. That was when the demon chose to make himself known, offering glimpses to the human at first. Ludwig smirked tasting the fear in the air in those early days, soon it was more than glimpses. That night just a year before he first came to the priest walking into the quiet sanctuary calling out to Feliciano finally after so much time, it was worth it. The demon hadn't been disappointed by his beautiful prey so he came again and again. Each time a bit closer than the last, the first time he touched the priest was addictive a high that existed in no plain he had ever heard of. No matter how each time father Vargas commanded him away the priest always lost his resolve with the demons charm. Then Ludwig took his prize, the first taste of the Italians lips was warm and sweet - his obsession changed again. The demon felt the flutter within his long silent chest he needed this human, more that the feast if a soul - he wanted all of him. He pressed farther in the nights that fallowed until he had the young mans body in the confessional. A question fell from the demons lips in those throws of unmatched ecstasy - ' join me' .

The demon was denied.

Ludwig didn't come again for a number of nights and when he did each encounter ended the same, the same sweat slicked body writhing in his lap. The same question, the same refusal... it was maddening. Tonight he didn't need to ask, it seemed his little Italian had given in with his soft words of sacrifice. "do it." two words from those kiss swollen lips sounded far better than the choirs of the heavenly gates.

"You will be mine forever Feli, I will never let you go not for anything in heaven,hell, or all the earth."

Feliciano's back arched feeling large hands pulling away his trousers, his mind tossed into madness born of pleasure. Wrapping his legs around the demons sturdy body, spurning the creature on. " I give you my life..to worship you alone.. any ha.. I fear no retribution! Please .. I pray you release me !" he panted pulling the blondes face up to his own. He had committed sacrilege and did not care, his face was sealed long ago.

"amen." The demon drawled before stealing away the priests breath in a kiss and connecting their body's below in intimate fire.

Only here did the demon feel alive, buried in the hot throbbing body of the human he had lusted for. This human who he watched and learned every facet of humanity from. This was more than lust now, more than hunger it was the truest and cleanest of feelings that he had ever known. It was love, love for someone as tainted as a demon. It was then Ludwig knew the magnitude of the gift beneath him.

" Nien, I will worship you my priest. You shall become my sunlight and I will be faithful to your will for eternity." The demon growled sinking his fangs into the tender junction of Feliciano's neck and shoulder. Tasting the rich creamy blood bloom on his tongue . The taste of purity that almost burned as he drank in deep greedy gulps.

Father Vargas cried out clinging to his lovers strong arms. Auburn lashes fluttered over his honey eyes gazing up at the painted ceiling. Visions of angles gathered around watching this pagan ritual. He should have felt shame,its what every teaching had told him. However, the only feeling the young priest had at the moment was the pounding of his own pulse thundering between his ears as his blood was consumed. Feliciano's eyes began to dull and his grip slack from his demon lovers biceps.

Ludwig drew back licking the sticky red liquid around his mouth that now stained in long lines from his chin and down his chest. The whites of his blue eyes now a jet black making the cobalt coloring stand out even more. He ran a hand through the priests sweat soaked hair tilting the youths head back. " Its time mien liebling" he spoke softly biting into his own wrist as he held the human who now clang to life by a thread.

The black blood ran down the Aryan demons wrist dappling the humans pale lips. Feliciano felt as if he was floating in some gray haze far away from the ruined alter. His began to taste something metallic sliding down his throat, the young priest was thrust back into consciousness. He screamed, the demons blood burned through him causing the human to wail and jolt in his lovers arm.

Ludwig smiled holding priest close listening to the youths bones creak in protest. The demon reveled in the rhythmic clenching of the body in his embrace, the way the Italians insides grew hotter as each terrible cry ripped through the humans throat.

Feliciano had never known such obscene pain. He shook and clung to his lover's back, his once blunt nail elongating into claws. His every nerve alight with sensitivity as the pain melted into crime pleasure. The auburnette bucked and moaned throwing his head back crying out as the last stitch of his humanity was severed.

Ludwig marveled in the beauty spread out before him. Blushed cheeks and glazed honey eyes of his now demon lover. The most beautiful being the large black feathers wings that broke free from the once humans back at the time of their climax.

"Gefallener Engel.." the blond spoke the name 'fallen angel' as he gathered his precious newborn demon lover in his arms. Cobalt eyes regarded the remnants of the church, blood and spilled wine the littering of black feathers over the floors. A ghost of a smile touching his lips.


	16. GerIta- Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Human by Christina Perri
> 
> Genre:Scifi/ romance
> 
> Warnings: Violence and killing your feels
> 
> Pairing: Germany x Italy , with side mentions of FrUk,RusAme & PruCan
> 
> AU: Alien Invation

It wasn't like with the nopera, this wasn't going to be solved with Italy's smile and a sharpie.

No, This time when the large black space crafts descended from the skies and blocked out the sun around the world it was worse. These monsters came to conquer,destroy and enslave man kind without a single thought of mercy.

When the war began the humans didn't know how to fight these creatures from beyond the reaches of space. They used weapons and logic and still the swarm came, like locust on a field. They destroyed everything that stood in their path,killing and consuming.

Even the nations where blindsided and began to fall. It was by luck alone they had found though the aliens where not so fond of the cold. Those who survived where brought to an underground base in Siberia, the surviving nations acting as ferrymen to rescue their people and bring them to the shelter. But still some sections of the world where cut off from this assistance due to the heavy occupation of the invaders.

* * *

 

"That's it! I'm going after mien bruder!" Prussia yelled storming out of his shared room with Canada. The snowy haired man refused to listen to reason, it took the slim blond tackling him to the floor in tears to make him stop.

Gilbert looked down at his fair haired Canadian. Mathew looked like he'd been through hell, but then again they all had. Just a room away Arthur was with Francis, the Frenchman was barely alive. Gilbert knew how hard that was for the north American twins specially for Canada. The younger nation was watching his family falling apart, America and Russia where both out bringing in survivors. There was chance they wouldn't come back, there was always that chance when anyone left the safety of the base. None the less,with as strong as Canada was Prussia could tell the blonde was reaching his end emotionally.

"libling, bitte do not cry."He said softly cradling the sniffling youth to his chest. " I love West just like you love America."

"I..I know but please Gil please you already hurt yourself, it would be suicide. Don't... don't leave me you hosier ! " Mathew half shouted half sobbed.

Prussia closed his eyes, Mattie was right. He'd likely not make it and if he did he might only become a burden to his little brother. As the old former nation sat rocking his lover he couldn't help but say a silent prayer..' come on Lud you have to make it.'

* * *

 

Germany had made it, he had first tried to get to Austria but found the man on the boarder in a half bombed out old shop. It was heart breaking to see the former pianist with his bloody hands stroking Hungary's hair as she lay cold and silent. Roderick refused to leave her, instead he asked Ludwig to one thing: a single bullet.

When the younger blond exited the ruined structure he flinched at the pop of the gun shot. Taking a deep breath he paused clicking his heels together in salute. With is back turned and fighting the tears he bid farewell to the Nations and friends he cherished as family.

From there Germany began. making his way to the only other person he had left...Italy. Ludwig knew his brother would be alright with Canada, so half of his heart was at ease when he left the soil of his own nation.

It was amazing he managed to make it as far as he had, but then again he was a man on a mission.He had to get to Italy's country, he had to know if Feliciano was even alive. Germany was prepared to die the moment he set foot on this path. He had been through wars, seen thousands of men die. If he was to fall he would do so defending his Italia.

* * *

 

When Ludwig made it to Venice the city was in shambles, bodies lay broken in the streets and floating in the canals. Fires burned billowing black smoke into the sky marring the once picturesque landscape.

"Feli..." Germany's heart pounded as he ran down the narrow alley ways ducking behind the skeletons of cars. 'Just a bit further' his mind kept urging, he was almost there to the Italian brothers villa. However, the sight that greeted him was nothing but a pile of rubble. There in the broken stone and tile was a filth sodden white flag.

"Nien....Italia...nien!" The blond dropped to his knees clutching the tattered fabric to his chest. So wrapped up in the turmoil clutching his heart he didn't hear the soft crunch of foot steps behind him.

"Luddy?"

Germany's eyes snapped open at the sound of the pet name he always scolded the little Italian for. Turning his head Ludwig saw what he could have only thought of as an angel. The way the evening sun greeted a gold halo around the auburnett standing a few feet away clutching an pistol.

Even if Feliciano was dirty left only in a soiled tank top and his uniform pants torn, his tie wrapped around his left bicep in an effort to self treat a laceration. None of that mattered, because he was alive. By some miracle where others had fallen Italy was alive.

"Feli...Mien Gott, Feli!" Ludwig jumped to his feet and pulled the lithe nation to his chest. Mumbling in broken English his worries for the hapless little Italian.

Italy smiled and hugged back cherishing the warmth in the taller mans strong arms. He had been so afraid, things had gotten so bad. "Luddy, you..you didn't see my fratello and Spain did you? They left to get ammunition before we could leave and ...Lovino told me to stay but, then those things came and so I ran. When I came back the house was gone, I was afraid Roma and big brother Spain would have thought I died and went with out me."

Germany felt so terrible for poor Italy, "I'm sorry I didn't see them, we have to go now you understand?"

On some level Italy knew they couldn't stay there waiting, they would die. Perhaps his brother and Antonio where both already dead. There was know way of knowing and Germany had come all this way for him. He had to be strong now, he could do if it was for Ludwig. " Si, I know. "

* * *

 

The journey was a long one with more than a few close calls, But Italy kept his promise. Every time he desperately wanted to run, desired nothing more than to rest his eyes after staying awake for days. He pressed on, holding his head high for Germany's sake.

"We are almost there Italia,the last I heard from Poland everyone was headed to a base in the north of Russia's land. We will be safe there I promise." Germany said as they crossed the Russian Border through Belarus, The female nation they had actually seen briefly but she refused to go with them saying it was her duty to protect the boarder she shared with her beloved brother.

Italy shivered but put on a smile, biting his tongue against the pleas swimming in his head to stop. Ludwig noticed though, he always noticed. Yet he tried not to coddle the other man, not this time.

Germany felt he was doing what was best in the given situation to push his fellow country even harder despite his own love for the auburnette. He wanted Feliciano to live through this, after...after he would be gentler with him he would tell him how much he loved him. That was something he didn't do enough.

* * *

 

This was bad, they where so close but... the creatures had some how managed to make it this far. Even if the beastly invaders where sluggish in this climate it did nothing but make them more violent. And the two nations where not fairing much better.

Ludwig and Feliciano had managed to bundle up some they where currently scavenging in a burned out village just a days walk from the Siberian border. They hadn't seen any aliens for over 3 days, they where feeling confident that they had made it far enough north now.

They where wrong.

The evening exploded from peaceful silence as a scouting ship burst through the trees. The sound of the other worldly machine woke Ludwig from a light nap he had been forced to take. Italy had been afraid the blond would collapse from exhaustion.

He bolted up and ran through the ramshackle building to one of the boarded up windows peeking out. What he saw chilled him to the bone with more force than the below freezing nights in the frigid land they now stood.

"Italy..." Ludwig's eyes went wide seeing the post where he told Italy to keep watch. The how stone wall was now only a few feet from the aliens ship.

Everything in him wanted to run out and save the Italian. But in the moment he made to move blue eyes locked with honey brown. The rare determination in those eyes held the German where he stood. Italy held his gaze for a moment before pulling the pistol from his coat.

"Italy..nien...." Germany whispered

Before Germany could move to stop him, it was to late. What Ludwig didn't know was that another patrol cruiser had landed just besides their menial shelter, Feliciano knew if he didn't do something those creatures would have surrounded the blonde and his love would have no means of escape.

Feli couldn't let that happen, he couldn't lose the man he had loved since the 900's. He had to be brave, so with he resolve of a descendent of the Roman Empire, he ran out from his hiding place.

Germany felt his heart stutterer in his chest, watching wide eyed as the auburnette bounded through the nearly knee deep snow. Italy eyes narrowed as the alien creatures turned, the sound of there monstrous bellowing echoing through the ice covered forest. Italy raised his weapon and fired as he ran, the bullet shattering through the helmet of one of the creatures dropping it to the white landscape. Its comrades letting out sounds of rage as the charged the human.

Ludwig grabbed his rifle meaning to charge out and save the foolish Italian, then he saw it. The blurs of movement down the side of the house. He dropped behind a fallen bookcase realizing just how close he came to being a sitting duck. Gathering himself he ran back to the window, using the commotion to break the glass and position himself ready to fire.

While he wanted to run out and aid Feliciano he knew on some level the other needed to do this. So peering through the scope Germany watched as Italy fired round after round using his small size and speed to elude the beasts. When one came to close for comfort they where dispatched by the blondes sniper rifle.

'I can do it, I can do it for luddy for all the hard work he put in training me..' The mantra repeated in Italy's mind as his heart pounds and lungs burned. ' I can do it, I'll get through this for fratello, for Spain, for everyone.'

But he wasn't fast enough, Italy dropped the empty cartridge pull in another from his belt but his fingers where numb from the cold and fumbled. In an instance a large clawed hand wrapped around his torso squeezing him with unheard of force.

"Italia!" The deep voice shouted from behind the creature.

"G-german-y" the slender nation choked out feeling his ribs breaking.

Ludwig fired  again and again into the creatures back until it daily dropped. He ran out into the now blood sodden snow, leaping over bodies to get to his fallen friend. His mind going a million miles an hour,' I shouldn't. have let him, I should have protected him..it should have been me'.

"Feliciano! Feliciano can you hear me!," Germany shouted pulling the slender Italian into his lap.

Italy looked up through his failing vision,locking onto those heart breaking beautiful blue eyes. " I..I did it. I was brave.. w-wasn't I luddy."

Italy smiled, blood running from the corners of his mouth. He reached out a cold shaking hand to the Germans face, tracing the mans chiseled features. Trying to commit them to memory, in the end his bravery hadn't been enough, but at least Germany was safe for now.

" Ja, feli you were very brave."' The blond choked out the words holding the smaller hand against is face. "You need to stay with me Feli, You can't give up when. we're so close."

"s-sorry captain." Italy's once warm honey eyes began to lose their light.

"Nien! Italia keep your eyes open! This is no time to sleep Bitte Feli!"' Ludwig begged tears pouring. down his cheek as he pulled the lithe against his chest.. He wept and stroked Italy's hair sending up please to whatever god was listening.

The large mans face contorted bitterly with grief as he pressed a kissed to Italy's temple. " ich libe dich Feli, so stay, I need you. I can't do this with out you, I won't. I'm ordering you...don't you dare die."

They were so far still, they had no medical supplies. It was going to take a miracle.... or maybe... a hero.

* * *

 

"Vanya! Move your fat commie ass! I heard shots from this way." America's shouted as he and Russia were on there way back out from guiding another group of survivors.

Russia still don't know why he had to carry the supplies when his lover was the one with the boundless energy."Fredka I am thinking you know my ass is not fat, in fact if there is to being one of us with plump portions it would be you my capitalists piggy."

"holy..shiz Its Germany! " the American pause pointing a few hundred yards away.

Ivan tossed Alfred the medical pack and told him to go, knowing how much faster the younger nation could be when motivated.

* * *

 

Germany was sobbing rocking Italy in his arms, he could feel thus others heart beat beginning to slow, it felt as if all hope was lost. .

Until he hear a very loud, very American voice.

* * *

 

Italy felt warm, he wondered if this was heaven. But then what was that sound? It was low and melodic, were there words... yes ..yes he could make them out now. It was a story Germany used to read him during thunderstorms, he knew it so well he could even recite it with out the book. In fact it sounded suspiciously like Germany's voice.

Amber orbs fluttered open feeling the waking world settle back to reality. This wasn't heaven, he was alive. "Luddy?"

Ludwig looked up from where he had been mumbling the words of the old fairy tale intro his hands. He felt like he was taking a breath for the first time in days. "Feli..your okay." He smiled taking the Italians frail hands kissing the knuckles. "Don't scare me like that never again."

"I promise I won't luddy, Te amo."


	17. RusAme - All About That Bass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: As a Big girl I love this song, and I have head cannon that America is self conscious about his weight.
> 
> Pairing: RusAme  
> Also Featuring - FACE Family
> 
>  
> 
> FLUFFY CUTENESS AHOY!!!

Alfred came home in a huff, his twin Mathew trailing behind him  trying to calm him  " Just don't listen to them Al. Come on Look at me!."   
  
Their parents sitting in the living room looked up at the slam of the front door followed by thundering feet up the stairs.  Arthur groaned  setting his needle point to the side, "Bloody hell is it this time..."    
Francis shrugged his shoulders and followed the Brit up the steps to their sons room. Finding Matthew outside leaning on the wall.   
  
"Mathew love, mind telling me what has gotten into Alfred."  
  
Indigo eyes looked sheepishly to the side to avoid the Englishman's gaze, "ah well, Al...he got into it with Natalia again. She..kind of pants him in front of the entire cafeteria and everyone laughed and called him fat."   
  
Arthur was livid. "Why that little B.!"   
  
Francis placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his husbands boiling rage. " Let me 'andel this. Mattiue, why don't  you go and make some tea for your father...before he bust a blood vessel oui?"   
  
"Ok papa."

* * *

  
  
Francis slipped into the bed room seeing Alfred sobbing into his American flag comforter.  The Frenchman sighed and sat down next to the teen rubbing soothing circles into his sons back. "Mon petit chou.. do not cry, w'at that mean girl said is not true."  
  
A muffled "yeah it is.." came out from the bundle of blankets.   
  
His father hummed before tugging the blanket away. "Natalia, she is Ivans sister  oui? Per'aps she says these things because she is jealous."  
  
Alfred rolled over with a huff. "Yeah, but it don't make it any less true... You should have seen his face when she did it to..everyone's face. " Alfred frowned pinching at the tummy pudge that poked over his belt.   
  
"Alfred." Francis said softly taking the bays hands away and holding them. "Do not worry about your size mon petti, every inch of you is perfect plus ...Boys like a little more darriere  to 'old at night." he said with a wink.  
  
Alfred blushed..."For real?"  
  
"Oui, I am positive. now get up we will look in your wardrobe and pick out something sexy and if you see Natalia you can rub it in 'er face."

* * *

  
  
The next day Alfred walked down the hall head held high in a pair of dark blue fitted jeans and a black button down opened a bit at the neck. A metallic threaded scarf draped over his shoulders.  in his head he kept his mantra ' own it, so what if I'm not a slim size like Mattie. I'm still a freakin hot hero'  
  
A side voice broke from his left.   
  
Natalia, she was clinging to a terribly uncomfortable looking Ivan.  "Well look if isn't the piggy,"  
  
  
Alfred just gave his brilliant Hollywood smile. "Nice to see you to Nat, they let you out of that padded cell for good behavior?"   
  
The girl seethed about to launch into a tirade when the bell rang, she settled with flipping the American off and storming down that hall leaving her beloved brother alone.   
  
"You, are looking very nice today Fredka." The taller Russian boy said hiding his blush behind his well loved scarf.   
  
Alfred smiled looking down, "You think so, I thought ..well after yesterday .."  
  
When Alfred looked up he found Ivan was, very close...very very close.   
  
"Do not worry of yesterday Da, I think you have..as they say in this country ' all the right curves in all the right places'  I do not care for skinny twigs that i can snap in half . I am liking a bit more." Violet eyes lowers trailing a finger tip down the Americans chest.   
  
Alfred blushed brightly. "R-really?"   
  
"Da.."

* * *

  
  
Alfred did not get made fun of for the rest of the day, or for the year for that matter. Natalia still hated him but, he didn't care. No one had the nerve to say anything, with his giant Russian boyfriend with in earshot.   
  



	18. FrUk - I keep on loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: FrUk
> 
> Song: I keep on loving you - Reba McEntire
> 
> Warnings: alcohol, super fluff that will rot your teeth with its sweetness. :-)

'Love takes the patience of Job' those were his mothers words. Ones that kept running through Arthur's mind as he sat with his elder brother trying to drink away his frustrations.

" aye, that's enough for ye, I'll not be dragging your pickled arse home." Alister said taking away the bottle of rum before Arthur could take another swig.

The Englishman whined and glared under his bushy eyebrows. "I'm not going bloody home.... not while that stupid frogs there."

The elder Kirkland ran his hand back through his fiery red hair. " what ye two fight about now." he said rolling his eyes.

Arthur looked away shame coloring his face, " we had a row because, I accused him of having an affair.."

The Scotsman's equally impressive brows crept up his fore head. " ye daft ? Francis is a might many things, but a cheat? Nae, I'd say not. Ye think I woulda' trusted him with me wee brother if he was ?"

Arthur looked like a scolded child, he knew Alister was right. Sure the Frenchman was a flirt but he could never be unfaithful. It was Arthur's mind that brimmed with insecurity, he needed to go home and make this right.

" I know..."

* * *

 

Arthur got a ride back home, his heart thundering in his chest as he fit key to lock. The click of the tumblers seemed to loud, the creak of the steps screaming in his return. For a terrifying moment Arthur believed the house was empty, it was dark and silent; absent of the usual soft playing music and smells of cooking. Had Francis really left this time?

Arthur toed off his loafers and hung his jacket, the soft sounds bringing out a pair of curious felines. Winston and Paris trotted out from the kitchen brushing against there Brit masters ankles. Francis had to be here, he would never have left his 'baby' the fluffy white cat named for the city he loved.

The blond reached down giving both the pets a little affectionate pat before letting them scamper off to curl up together on the sofa. Arthur smiled at that,even the couples animals loved each other. it made him feel even more like a fool.

He ascended the stairs to the master bedroom; finding the door cracked and the lights off. Green eyes feel on a familiar form laying curled on the bed. Francis was asleep and it broke Arthur's heart to see the mans tear stained face clutching the Brits Union Jack pillow.

" oh love..." he said softly reaching out to brush away the runaway honey locks that lay on his sleeping lovers cheek.

Long lashes fluttered open at the touch revealing slightly red rimmed blue eyes. " Arthur?" he questioned almost disbelieving. After all they had both said some awful things during their fight.

" Yes love I'm here, and... God.. I ..I'm so sorry." The bed dipped as Arthur spoke, he lay down next to Francis running his fingers over the mans stubble jaw. "I should have never doubted you and I wish I could take it back. I just love you so much and I know you could have had anyone you wanted yet you picked a sod like me."

Francis smiled at that scooting a bit closer feeling Arthur's fingers glide back through his hair. Returning the missed affection the Frenchmen tangled their feet together. " Oui, I'm sorry to Mon cher. I know my late nights at the restaurant 'ave been 'ard on you I am just trying to give you the life you deserve. But, know I would never 'urt you like that. I promise moi 'eart belongs to you alone."

" You don't have to work so hard you git I never asked for anything I'm perfectly happy."

Francis smirked wrapping his arm around his lapin. " I know 'ow much you want a family, et this place is small. Adoption agencies would look favorably on us if we 'ad a bigger 'ome with many rooms to fill with our future petites."

Arthur's eyes went wide as he shot up pouncing the man next to him. " Oh love do you mean that ! "

"oui, I would love to be a papa with you Mon Ange. All I ask is that you keep loving moi, no mater 'ow irritating I can be."

A smiled graced the English Mans features as he leaned down placing a chaste kiss to his husbands lips. " I'll always love you, smelly cheese eater."

" English dog."

" French pervert."

" Black sheep of Europe."

" Shut up and make love to me prat."

" oh honhonhon I thought you would never ask."

* * *

 

_You gatta play the cards you got, who knows what fate is holding. Sometime you gatta go without knowing where your going. That's why I keep on loving you._


	19. FrUk - Untouched (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Well, this had to be done. Why?, because my head would have exploded otherwise. This song was another that just violated my auditory channels with its sheer hotness. I had glorious mental images. so I have come here to share them. Lucky cupcakes you are! Any who away we go!
> 
> Song: Untouched by The Veronicas  
> Pairing: FrUk
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive material filed with shameless innuendo and men doing deliciously naughty things to one another.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°★ _I feel so untouched... and I want you so much._.★ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
The argument from the meeting had carried on through the cab ride and the then tense shared hotel lift. To an outside observer France and England went together as well as oil and water. To an..outside observer.

However, if one were to truly listen to the witty banter the two Europeans carried on they would notice something just beneath the surface. Below the snide remarks and cutting names ( most of which boarded on racist vulgarity), was a playfulness. Moreover that playfulness was carefully hidden motives and a shared secret that had gone on for centuries.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°★ _I just can't resist you,...It's not enough to say that I miss you_ ★°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"Manky Cheese eating surrender monkey."  Arthur said with a smirk on his face as a certain Frenchman grabbed his collar and pressed the Englishmen up against the wall of the elevator. This of course after making a comments for the last hour to insult the taller mans masculinity.   
  
It was working, because this is what he wanted. Arthur was enjoying this immensely.  
  
" _Ferme la bouche_ " (shut your mouth) Francis glared his blue eyes narrowing on green ones twinkling with mischief. He knew Arthur's little game by now, his little lapin was like a child poking a tiger through the bars of a cage; longing for the shock of the animals restraint to break and launch it self at the bars.   
  
The smile never left  the Brits lips as the challenge was made."Make me."   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°★ _I feel so untouched... RIght NOW! need you so much._.★ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
It's rather hard to give witty retorts with someones tongue down your throat. Not that Arthur was complaining.   
  
Their eyes dilated and hands searching, grabbing and groping rumpling the suits they had worn to the meeting.  Both men struggled down the hall way bumping into walls, they only broke apart for Francis to fish out his hotel key card.    
  
Once inside the ravenous pursuit resumed.   
  
Arthur was leaning of the back of a sofa as his neck was attacked, he arched a mewled. "Ah- who.. who is next to you they ..they might hear us."  Not that he cared, in fact a few years ago China caught them in the mens room at a meeting in Austria was hosting. They both nearly died at the look of horror on the older nations face. For whatever reason Yoa just pretended he hadn't seen anything.  
  
"To 'ell with moi neighbors." Francis growled against the former empires jaw.  
  
"Fair enough." Arthur chuckles lowly  grabbing the Parisians dress shirt and tearing it open sending a hail of buttons on the floor.  
  
France gasped a bit at the rough treatment. "Zat was a new shirt mon amour!"   
  
"To hell with your shirt" The other said with a cocky little grin, cool hands sliding over his lovers tone tan chest.   
  
Francis smiled back . "Fair enough."   
  
  
°°°°°°°°°★ _Somehow I can't forget you...Been going crazy from the moment I met you_ ★°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  


Clothes tossed haphazardly, landed wherever they may , shirts in the floor, ties tossed to lamp shades, trousers half hanging over chairs.   
  
The furniture had not fared well eighter, pictures hung crooked on the walls - smacked to the side by roaming hands seeking balance. A flower vase on the bedside table lay on its side dribbling water on the floor, that how ever would be the least of the cleaning ladies worries once she saw the bed.   
  
"Ah! is that all you've got you wanker !" Arthur huffed, his face red and eyes slightly glazed looking up at the wicked French Adonis currently pinning his  thighs back.  This was another part of their game, England would never praise Francis for anything until the end. No, there was no fun in spoiling the frog just yet. It was far more entertaining to antagonize him until it earned him a rough pounding into the mattress.   
  
Pacific blue eyes glittered in the fading light of late evening staring down at his debauched little lover. "You know..mon lapin, you talk to much." Reaching over  Francis snatched up the pair of disregarded bikini underwear printed with his flag jamming them into the Brits mouth.    
He laughed at the surprise and shamed little blush on Arthur's face, leaning over whispering hotly against the slighter males ear. "Do you taste that Rosbif, I know you like this do not lie to me. You're a filthy little pervert ."    
  
Arthur groaned arching up pulling slightly at his wrist where Francis had tied him to the headboard earlier.   Yes...he loved it...adored it, but only with Francis no one else could ever do these disturbing wonderful things to him. To tear away his gentleman's mask and transform him into a moaning begging mess.   
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°★.... _So even if the world falls down today.._ _★_ _°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_ _  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_ _ _★_ You still got me to hold __you up.._ _★_ _°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_ _°°°°°_ _°°°°°°  
_ _°°°°°_ _°°°°°°_ _°°°°°_ _°°°°°_ _°°°°°_ _★.....And I would never let you dow_ n...★°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The two lay in the tangle of bed sheets, Francis pressing little kisses to Arthur's bruise wrists as the man curled calmly against his chest.   
  
"I love you...just don't let that go to your head." Arthur said softly leaning up his lips ghosting over the Frenchman's clavicle.   
  
Francis smiled as he always did wrapping his arms around the others slender form, breathing in the scent of tea and old books that Arthur seemed to always have. "oui, Je t'aime aussi Arthur, never forget that."  
  
"How bloody can I? I'll not be able to sit properly for at least a day or more now." Arthur huffed looking up at the other. They both tried to maintain a straight face but failed surrendering to giggles at the brash sentiment .  
  
This is how it was with them, a comfortable love laced it aggression. Painful at times, playful at others, yet..Perfect.

 


	20. GerIta - Here I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Here I Am - Leona Lewis  
> Video to side
> 
> Pairing :GerIta

****

**July 5th, 1944. 9:15pm**   
  
The reports were in, over 400,000 of his people were dead. Young soldiers who believed in the propaganda they were being feed, believed in the righteous cause of their fuhrer... Ludwig didn't know how to process it anymore.   
  
There where days he would simply lose himself, large gaps of time when his mind disobeyed and jumped on an automatic rail that his leader held the reins to. The sensation of waking up with blood on his hands had become so common place he couldn't even smell the heady coppery odor of the gore or even register how disturbing it was to be scrubbing the gore off until his pallid flesh was angry and red.    
  
It hadn't started like this, he wanted dearly to believe he had been tricked into all of this. That wasn't true though was it, he was no ignorant child by any stretch. He knew his heart was in the clutches of a madman and he saluted with the pull of puppet strings. After a while Germany simply separated himself in his mind, pretending away the rank taste the word... _Genocide_ placed in his mouth. He could ignore the look of horror on his own brothers face, the scorn from the other nations gazes. The silent almost indifference from Japan, and of course Italy... Italy was pretending to.   
  
They were in the same boat when it came to bosses.   
  
Tonight however the usually stern man with his straight back and cold exterior... was falling apart.   
  
  
****  
  
Ludwig sat alone in the barracks, his boots kicked away haphazardly. Worried fingers knotting through his hair, tugging and pulling as he bit back the emotions he couldn't even name.   
Was it sadness? no it was deeper than that.  
Rage? no it burned brighter  
There was no words for the heavy stabbing feeling that sent shard of white hot agony through his veins.  He couldn't do it anymore, he didn't want to, as much as it left a sour lump in his stomach he hope..hoped he would lose this war. Because winning would only draw out this stagnate death that cloaked his shoulders every hour of every day.   
  
"Germany?"   
  
Ludwig looked up through blurry blood shot eyes, what was Italy even doing awake?   
  
"Ja, Italia Vhat do you vant." His voice was empty and course, Ludwig didn't have the energy in himself to yell or scold the other right now.   
  
Feliciano noticed, in truth he noticed everything. He wasn't nearly as dim as people thought he was, it was only convenient to smile and be the 'fool'. No one ever harmed someone they did not preserve as a threat after all.  But then, he had Germany to protect him. Strong handsome Mr.Germany who could stand up to anything... however, even the strongest of steel can bend under enough heat.   
  
And Nuremberg was burning...all over Germany's land was burning from the Allied bombs in the past week.  Italy could see it in those cool blue eyes he had become so enamored with. Feliciano could read the pain in them like no one else could, and he wanted more than anything to take that pain away. Because... he loved Ludwig, more than just an ally, more than a friend. When Ludwig was hurting it hurt him as well, because the stoic captain had become his heart.   
  
Feliciano didn't say anything as he approached the larger man, placing his smaller warm palms on the Germans bare shoulders. "Come with me, you look tired and your hair is unkempt. It isn't like you you know?" His voice was light but firm, one of his hands leaving the blondes shoulder for a moment to card through the slightly oily fair strands.   
  
Ludwig was beyond caring or feeling much, he simply agreed. Standing up obediently, he didn't even pull away as the slighter male took one of his hands leading him away to the showers.   
  
****  
  
Likewise the normally shy man stared blankly at the tiles as nimble tan fingers peeled the soiled tank top up over his much larger frame. Or when they reach and unfastened his belt to lower his trousers. Their was nothing sensual in any of this, just mechanics of undressing.  It wasn't until Germany refocused at the sound of rumbling taps did he notice he wasn't the only one undressed.   
  
"..I..Italy what are.."  He was stooped by a steady gaze of slightly narrowed honey eyes. He had never seen a look like that before on the gentle Italian.   
  
The auburnette gaze softened some running his slender artist hands over the larger mans bicep. "Your dead on your feet Captain, I can't have you taking a siesta in the shower and hurting yourself  can I?"   
  
That sounded legitimate enough for Ludwig to step under the hot spray next to  his ally and friend. It also made him less wary of allowing his own eyes to wander some, Italy was beautiful after all. Even in the midst of war the slender males body still had that warm healthy glow.  
  
Just as Ludwig looked away he felt that same body he had been admire press itself to his back, running a wash cloth over his shoulders.   
  
"....Feliciano.."   
  
Italy smiled sadly resting his cheek on Germany's shoulder blade, feeling the muscles tense at the touch. "Please..Ludwig..Please let me help you." He said softly, the hand not occupied with the cloth finding the others much larger hand and lacing their fingers.   
  
"Nien, you can't Feli.. you know that .." The reply lacked bite, and for once the German did not pull away.   
  
Even if he said no Italy could feel the tension ebbing away and the grasp on his hand strengthen a fraction. " I'm here, I'm not strong I know but I am here and... you know how I feel."   
  
"Ve can't Feli..if Mien Fuher found out..I..do you know vhat could happen to the both of us. Nations or not I can not see you in one of those places..."    
  
Feliciano dropped the cloth and stepped around in front of Ludwig placing both palms flush on the others skin. "I promised you, I would be your cannon fodder. That's what you do for someone you love."   
  
Italy could feel Germany's heart quicken under his palms and see the pain twist in the taller mans face. " How can you? Vith vhat I have become?"   
  
Those elegant fingers traces down around the dips and curves of the others chest. Mapping out the muscle tone and every scar with care, "Because, you need someone to love you Luddy."   
  
That was all it took for the big man to break, he trough his arms around the auburnette dipping his face into Italy's shoulder, muttering in broken English  as the other held on.  Feliciano's finger tips skating over the hot running water in soothing circles. The both ended up kneeling on the tile floor huddled together and for once Italy had to be the strong one and he didn't mind.   
  
"I'm here Luddy, no matter what even if you can't see me win or lose ..I promise I'm here." Italy said finally pulling back placing a kiss over the Germans heart. "I'm right here. Remember that ok, no matter how much it hurts or how scary it is. Te amo Ludwig."  
  
Large calloused hands became as gentle as satin cupping the Italians face. "Ich liebe dich Feli."  
  
*****  
  
That night, for the first time in so long Germany slept till morning, and didn't even care if anyone saw Italy leaving his quarters the next morning. He was stronger now because no mater what happened, he would never be alone again.   
  
  
  



	21. FrUk - Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Marry You - Bruno Mars  
> Pairing: France/England

"Angeltere... come on, come 'ave a drink with me!" Francis pleaded pulling a reluctant Englishmen away from the meeting building.   
  
France had been keyed up all day, considering the meeting was in America at a beautiful hotel in LasVegas. Honestly allot of the countries seemed to be having a better time of it today, still England was being....England.  
  
"Stop it Frog! your going to tear my arm off. The wine is not going to run away before we get there."   
  
The elder blond spun on his heels leaning in close to a new blushing Brit. "ah, so you will come with me mon ange?"   
  
Arthur sputtered a bit looking away from sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of deep vast oceans. "Yes.. I..I need a drink after all of that nonsense that's all."   
  
  
******  
  
Several hours later and lots of drink the two old frenimes were now pressed up in a booth at a trendy club. The music blared as hands motivated by liquid courage slid daringly under need silk and cotton dress shirts.   
  
"..ah..Francis..I never have told you this but, you are truly fit, I mean really you are bloody beautiful." Arthur panted out the words after the two had parted from some fierce snogging.   
  
The Parisian smirked pressing his hand firm on the other nations hip, "I 'ave always thought of you as beautiful, mon cher I 'ave adored you for centuries. I can't tell you 'ow long I 'ave 'eld on to the few and far between interludes in our past. They .. meant everything to me."  
  
Arthur blushed. "Oi, you..your just drunk ..silly git."  
  
"Non, Arthur I am drunk on you" With that any further arguments where silenced by a rough Kisses and hurried motions.   
  
Bar tabs quickly paid and they stumbled back to England's hotel room.  
  
*******  
  
Laying in tangled sheets Arthur looked up at the ceiling something  occurring to him. "Francis,  Marry me?"   
  
"..Que?"   
  
A huge grin shot across Britain's face, it was almost scary. "You heard me, or maybe i should have said something like "hey France sign this calender'"   
  
Francis sat up his face an adorable shade of pink. "Your serious, do not play with me now mon amour !, You know I am sensitive with maters of the 'eart!"  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes and sat up taking the pouting Frenchman's face in his hands. "Francis Bonnefoy, you insufferable, annoying, perverse, chess eating Git, Marry me. Right now right here before i change my mind and kick your naked arse out on the balcony."   
  
"Oh Arthur! Oui oui!"   
  
With that England found himself being tackled off the bed and onto the plush hotel rug with arms full of sobbing french idiot. It was worth it though.  
  
******  
  
It was already well into the A.M when the the two entered into a Chapel on the end of the strip. It looked a little tacky with its bright white walls and velvet blue carpet. Not to mention the Elvis impersonator who was the officiant. Still it had a certain something, and Arthur would have to admit Francis looked dashing. The former had insisted they look nice, Frances opting for white slacks and a light blue satin button down. Arthur in black trouser and a green dress shirt, the photo would be nice if one didn't count the flashing neon sign of "JUST MARRIED" .   
  
Hastily purchased but tasteful silver bands were exchanged under a arch of Christmas lights and fake flowers. They both laughed a bit at the theatrics of the slightly balding Elvis preacher as he he said _"So kids, do you take this hunka burnin love to be your husband"_   
  
"Oui, I do."  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
************************************"  
  
The next morning was interesting, Francis was nibbling at his lip and staring down at his coffee while he waited for Arthur to wake up, probably come to his senses.   
  
However when the the Englishman stumbled into the small breakfast nook hair still a mess and shirtless he only yawned  and planted a kiss on his husbands temple, as it it where the most natural thing ever.   
  
" Frog, whats the mater. did you put salt in your coffee?" Arthur questioned seeing the odd face the other was making.   
  
Frances sputtered a little setting down his cup,"I thought maybe, per'aps you would regret..."  
  
Arthur sighed and leaned down stealing another kiss, pulling away only a fraction before whispering. "Shut up frog, no backing out now. Your stuck with me."   
  



	22. RusAme - Bleed Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn  
> Pairing: Russia X America

  
Whose idea was this again? Alfred thought as he sat on the beach glaring angrily at the horizon. oh yes that traitor Frenchy. Damn Francis tricked him, said  "Oh oui! Amerique you should go find us all some coconuts for the party non? It would be a very 'eroic thing to do!"  
  
The American had fell for it of course, not thinking for a moment that this was another of Frances little "Plots L'amor". As he had asked Russia to go and make sure Alfred didn't go anything stupid moments after the blond had disappeared into the island tree-line.   
  
Just like that, he had been duped. To be fair he wasn't the only one, there was currently a very sweaty Russian who looked like he was about to have heat stroke sheltering under a palm tree a few yards away.   
  
Alfred looked back feeling a pang of sympathy, he wasn't exactly comfortable himself but the youthful nation had shed most of his clothes. "Dude, take off that  damn long sleeve shirt and that scarf and you will feel better...Christ and they call me thick."  
  
"Nyet"   
  
Alfred jumped up growling charging over to the other. "Look commie! I don't need you passing out and shit then have to lug your massive ass back to civilization now take it off!"   
  
Ivan narrowed his eyes reaching out poking the blond in his stomach. "If anyone has massive ass it is you Amerika."   
  
Alfred's brows knitted together stepping away from the touch as if it burned. "S-shut up!"   
  
"Nyet, I am not Communist  yet you call me this. I will call you what I like capitalist piggy."   
  
America ground his teeth and kicked sand at the larger man. "I was trying to help you! I didn't want you to be sick so stop acting like such an ass!"    
  
With that Russia watched the other storm off shoulders hunched and fists clenched. Ivan could help but feel the little flutter in his chest at the others sentiment. Most didn't care if he was sick or uncomfortable in the least, in fact most people thought he had no feelings at all like some monster. Maybe he had been to harsh on little America.  
  
______________________________  
 _Let's say were sorry,_  
 _Before it's too late,_  
 _Give forgiveness a chance_  
 _Turn the anger into water_  
 _Let it slip through our hands_  
_________________________________________

  
After much deliberation and sweating Russia finaly resigned his shirt and gently folded his beloved scarf. He did feel to exposed but much cooler for it, he was a bit big boned as it were and now considered how he had made fun of Alfred wasn't at all fair and decided to go looking for the young man.   
  
However Ivan didn't expect to see Alfred looking worse for wear doing push ups on a rock out cropping. The young mans back was beat red from the sun and his palms, elbows and knees looked scuffed and scabbed. Perspiration dripping out of every pour as he counted . " 997, 998, 999"  
  
"Amerika stop!" Ivan charged over hearing the obscenely high count, had the boy been doing it this whole time?   
  
"No way! I'll show you I'm not a pig! "   
  
The Russian shook his head grasping up the other before he could stat in his next thousand set. Hauling the honey blond up from the rock he got a good look at red rimmed blue eyes and cracked bitten lips. For the first time in a very long time, Ivan felt regret.   
  
"I...I'm sorry Fredka."   
  
America pulled out of the big mans hands stumbling back. "No, don't don't try and pity me cause you think I'm a kid."  
  
"I have no pity for you I can assure you this." Ivan crossed his arms suddenly  feeling very exposed.   
  
Alfred looked back taking in the others appearance. " You, look different with out your scarf..its not bad ya know.And, I mean your a big guy but its not like gross or anything at least your not like .muscles on your neck like Germany. I don't know why you insist on that hot ass coat.. you look fine with out it."    
  
Russia smiled  seeing the rose on the other cheeks maybe that was just the sun burn tho. "Spasiba, Fredka Also I ..take back what I said, You look very nice you know  it, reminds me of a sunflower."  
  
Now Alfred really was blushing. "Yeah yeah, dude Look we both better get out of the sun , I mean I had a good base and i got burned your like...whiter than England so come on."    
  
____________________________  
  
 _If we're fighting, we're both losing,_  
 _We're just wasting our time_  
 _Because my scars,_  
 _They are your scars and your world is mine_  
_________________________________________  
  
As the sun went down the two super powers chatted and worked together to put together a shelter of palm branches and thatch  It wasn't big but it was enough. Soon they even had a fire going and Ivan who apparently had his 'Magical pipe of pain'  managed to kill a feral pig and bringing it back to camp where Alfred did a impressive job cooking the animal over open flame.   
They realized something that night, they were the same in a lot of ways. Sure they had had their differences but at the bare bones of it, they were both stubborn, childish, overly aggressive, short tempered and in their heart of hearts ..very lonely.   
  
The pair lay on their backs looking up at the expanse of dark blue sky  blotting through the tropics canopy. Pointing out constellations and swapping silly stories about there bosses.   
In the midst of kind banter they found their fingers laced together between them in a moment of silence.   
  
"Ivan..."  
  
"Da"  
  
"Is..is this ok?"  
  
It was a loaded question, it felt ok but would it feel ok tomorrow? Or even the next day? Was this all some trick of the atmosphere.  " Da, it is..more than ok"   
  
Morning light would find to very similar smiling faces curled around each other underneath a large beige coat.   Spotted by a self satisfied Frenchmen.  
  
_______________________  
  
 _Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak,_  
 _Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep_  
 _We live this life, breath to breath,_   
_______________________________

  
"You think your bloody clever don't you." Arthur said watching Francis smirking with his binoculars.   
  
"Oui Angelterre, you see we are all the same, _we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way we all say words, we regret,we all cry tears, we all bleed red."_

The Englishmen smirked leaning over kissing the others slightly scruffed cheek. "Sentimental twit, lets go get them before they loose any more clothes. I for one am not in the mood to see that much of Moscow if you get my drift."  
  
"OH HON HON HON!"


	23. AusHun - Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dark Horse - Katy Perry  
> Pairing: Austria x Hungary  
> setting: Sparring match
> 
> An: One of my fave pairings, i base this off of my own head cannon for them that Austria is not as prissy as he seems and they often 'play fight'.

Roderich was panting in the cool November air, he had worked up quite  a sweat. Not that most would take him for the type for strenuous activity, but for her... well   
  
"Are you giving up already. " her voice rang like wind chimes on the breeze, even tho his head was down he could hear the smile in her voice.   
  
He straighten up his posture giving the fencing sword a flick to his right. " I had considered it, however..." Lifting is hand long elegant fingers used to tickle the ivories slit the thin wire frames from the bridge of his nose  tossing them over to his coat that lay folded in the grass.  " However, I think i have found my second wind."  
  
She could feel her heart pound with anticipation  charging forward the thin slip she wore clinging to her form. Its white satin shimmering in the moon light, she could feel those deep royal sapphire eyes drinking in her every curve. know he was to much of a gentlemen to say anything directly when she would strip down to her under-slip before these little 'sparring matches.'  
  
Steel clashed and sang in the movements, daring a lunge Elizabeta extended her right foot forward with all the poise and balance of a dancer, extending her sword.   
  
She was getting cocky.   
  
Rodrich smiled, dropping his body beneath her weapon, his palm hit ground looking up at her stretch out above him, straighten his sword upward slashing the thin fabric that hung just below her bust.    
  
She pulled back in surprise looking down at the now sizable hole in her garment, yet her flesh beneath was unscathed.  "Sneaky Roddy, or were you just trying to see something more hmm?"  She grinned waving a finger at the man as he stood up brushing his hand off.   
  
"Who do you take me for Eliza? That rogue Prussia? " he  said matter of fact running a hand back through his hair. Taking a few steps forward, his weapon pointed away. " Also, I do not have to resort to such tricks do I?"   
  
Once he was with in reach there weapons dropped to the grass, skilled hands tipping back the petite woman's head with his question. Sapphire blues meeting luminescent olive, " Careful Mr. Edelstine,I'm not some fair maiden you can just sweep of her feet.. in fact." she grinned  
  
Austria didn't know what hit him, her delicate bare foot at been running up the side of his calf one moment then it tucked behind his ankle and threw off his equilibrium with a shove. Now on his back looking at the goddess who literally took his breath away .  " Never... Mrs Edelstine."   
  
His hands slid up her hips holding her waist firm before turning the tables, flipping their position.    
  
"Are you really going to play this game Roddy.." She cooed reaching up cradling his cheek.   
  
"I'm already filthy thanks to you, this shirt was a gift an an expensive one now its all soiled. I see no point not to continue our little tete-a-tete as Francis would say." He smirked down at her trailing fingertips along her hips and back up her calves. Rodrick lifted one of her long tones legs placing a kiss on the inside of her ankle. This ..a  mistake  
  
Using this his obvious distraction Elizabeta slid her opposite foot between them and with a shove sent the Austrian tumbling  away with an undignified little squawk.   
  
She laughed getting to her feet to stand over him  pushing his back into the ground with the pad of her arched foot to his sternum. "Naughty boy, you know i'm capable of anything."  
  
"Such a beast my Hungarian princess. I think I may have to concede this victory to you once again my dear."  
  
Eliza sighed fondly removing her foot and reaching down to help up her husband. "You say that, but I think we both know you always get the prize. "   
  
Rodrich looked away pursing his lips. "Perhaps what i like in  might I make up for in strategy."   
  
Eliza slid her hourglass figure in front of the taller brunette taking his hands she invited them to search her form. " I think you have might in other areas love..in fact why don't we go inside and you show me Vienna..my sweet Mr. Austria."


	24. FrUk - Battleships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:Battleships- By- Daughtry  
> Pairing- France/England  
> Featuring FACE FAMILY! with toddler America and Canada
> 
> AN: This is so sweet and fluffy. XD enjoy!

When they had a fight it was legendary.  
  
Arthur and Francis could hurl the most hurtful and tactless things at each other with out a millisecond of thought for what they were saying until it was to late. Often times these back and forth tirades would end with someone in tears and days if not weeks of silence.   
  
Until today, because unlike many of their previous fights it wasn't just them their tumultuous love was hurting.   
  
"  savage, disdainful, stupid, slot'ful, in'ospitable, stupid English!" France seethed his fists clutched at his sides.   
  
What this had started about was anyone's best guess, but if the black looking scones plated on the table where any indication it was likely the Frenchmen teasing had taken a step to far and  the Brit had lit back into him for it.   
  
"Ha! Smelly, Self-righteous, cowardice, disgusting, philandering French!" Arthur shot right back not giving an inch as he was almost chest to chest with the taller man looking as if they  would come to blows.   
  
Arthur had been away sailing for months on end, electing Francis to stay home and take care of things alone. Last night had been wonderful, meeting at the dock as tearful blue eyes  locked on the sight of the nearly regal posture of the other standing on at the bow as the massive vessel came into view.   
  
Today however was less than joyous, how did it always come to this.   
  
The elder blond flipped his wavy locks over one shoulder his face turning in a vicious little grin. France wasn't going to play fair, "Oui, at least I can be flirtatious, w'o would flirt with a short stocky little dog with caterpillars over 'is eyes!"  
  
Arthur's cheeks flared and his hands shot up covering his ample brows. The poor man looked like he had just been shot with a cannon. " So its true then! Silly me for thinking anything you ever told me was anything less than a lie. Why don't you just go off to  what ever beautiful little think you have waiting for you !"  
  
That was not the reaction Francis had wanted, though thinking of it now he didn't know what he had wanted. He stammered a bit seeing the horribly hurt look in the Englishman's eyes, those beautiful ivy colored eyes that he had fallen so in love with. " .Je.. n'ai pas....."  
  
"NO! Get out!" Arthur's voice cracked, why did this always have to happen. They where both so prideful. He had promised himself he would do better this time. He had to because it wasn't just about them anymore. But he had failed he just couldn't, he couldn't take this anymore if Francis couldn't show he cared for more than single night then why should he?   
  
_"Stop It Daddy!"_  
 _"il arrête_ _papa!"  
  
  
_ Both men where stunned to hear to sobbing little voices from the stairs. Alfred and Matthew stood holding hands on the landing their little faces red and streaked with fresh tears. Little Mathew linking to his bear with his free arm and Little Alfred scrubbing at his now red puffy blue eyes.   
_" Please..Please stop fighting."_ the little boy sniffled and hiccuped out the words.   
  
Both adults looked at each other shamefully,  "I, I'm sorry " " Je suis désolé" they said at the same time stumbling over the apology.    
  
Francis rubbed the back of his neck  before steeping forward taking Arthur's hand. " I, didn't mean to say such  awful things mon cher. You know I love your eyebrows, and their is no one else in the world for me. I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
"I don't either, I ... well when I was away you and the boys were all i could think of and i know you would never be unfaithful I shouldn't have implied as such." Arthur said feeling very silly for letting a little disagreement get so out of hand.   
  
They both turned their attention to the little ones standing on the steps, Francis scooped up both children peppering their faces with kisses. " Papa is sorry for frightening you mes bébés"  
  
Arthur took out his handkerchief  cleaning up both boys faces with care. "Daddy is sorry to we love you both very much and we will do our best not to subject you two to anything like this ever again."   
  
Little Mathew sniffled a bit looking at his English father seriously. "Daddy, you still love Papa right?"  
  
Both men looked at each other with a smile "Yes darling, I absolutely love Papa."  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  



	25. AmCan - He's hurting me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: He's hurting me - by Maria Mena
> 
> Pairing : Confederacy/America x Canada
> 
> Warnings: abuse, alcohol, split personality, non consent
> 
> AN:I hate doing this to alfred XD but ..i was in a darkfic mood!

'Al? '' Mathew called out as he walked into his brothers home.

The place was shrouded in an eerie darkness, one that had carried inward from the already down trodden exterior. Mathew had been surprised his brother was in this house, his residence in Mississippi given the social climate.

Canada had been worried about his brother ever since the start of this civil war. America had declined any involvement from any outside country, Canada still being under Britain's rule was included. Even so Mathew was concerned for his brother, what with the rumors of the high death toll as his twins country divided itself. Mathew could only imagine how painful it had to be. Aside from that, a more than familial concern on Canada's part. You see Mathew had a secret, he loved his brother... more than he should.

So when Mathew had learned that Alfred had finally reached out to their fathers for aid he too rushed to be by his twins side. He didn't think to question to which war front the help was going. All that mattered was seeing Alfred again and with hope, bringing back that optimistic smile the other always had.

"Alfred? it..it's me Mathew. Where are you?" he called again as each of his steps creaked on the wood floors. The once pristine beautiful southern showplace now looked worn and filthy, more akin to an aged mausoleum that the crowning jewel of the magnolia state. Perhaps this home had taken on the characteristics of the land in which it was anchored. The wall paper hung off in ribbons in places and paintings hung crooked at off angles. The floors where covered in dust and bore long deep scratches as though something with a deadly point had been drug along its surface.

The faint smell of gunpowder hung in the air mixing with the natural sweet musky scent of the land and rain that dappled the red clay soil outside.

Something......wasn't right.

"Well, if it ain't my dear sweet brother come to call. To what do I owe this greatest of pleasure as to finally lay my eyes on the closest of my familial ties?" A voice called from just out of sight down them darkened hall.

Canada froze. " Alfred is that you?"

A laugh cut the darkened corridor but it wasn't the loud and bright ringing sound Mathew was used to. This one seemed fake and laced with condescension.

"Mathew! Dear brother whom ever else would it be?"The speaker had an odd tempo and drew out his vowels, even the speech it self seemed to flourished. What had happened to Alfred ?

The closer the footfalls came the more Canada felt a cold chill run along his spine. "Oui, I just... well your not sounding like yourself eh? Are you alright?"

Finally Alfred stepped into the light he was wearing filthy white long-johns and grey partnered pants half held on by a single suspender. His chin was stubbled and his hair had grown out almost as long as his twins, though it lacked the lustrous waves and simply looked wild. Even the wire rectangle frames where absent. This wasn't the brother Canada knew...

" oh, I'm doin just fine. See I just got back from visiting with a regiment from Kentucky." Alfred said lifting a jar of clear liquid to his lips, taking a sip of the harsh corn liquor.

Mathew took a step back.". Should you be drinking at a time like this Al? What would Mr. Lincoln say?"

"Ha! Silly little Mathew, you think I give a plug nickel what that mole faced Yankee thinks of me?"

Canada backed up to the closed parlor doors his heart pounding, everything in him was spelling danger. Yet he remained, this was Alfred he loved him....Alfred needed him. He could see it, the war did this he had to stay. "I well, he's your boss."

At this the other sneered dropping the jar in his hand, sending the alcohol shattering to the ground. He advanced on the slimmer young man snatching Mathew by the chin." let me tell you something brother... my boss is the president of the Confederacy."

Mathew knew then, America was gone... the fire in those vibrant blue eyes was now swirling with madness. Cornflower blues bloodshot and wild. He couldn't leave Al, that little voice in Mathews head was screaming..please love me..please need me. " oh..ok Alfie I'm sorry alright. I just forgot?"

Alfred glare seemed to soften a fraction as he leaned a bit closer. Mathew smelled so clean and sweet, like magnolias in spring, it brought him pain yet joy he wanted to posses it and keep it.

Canada felt the grip on his chin tighten and soon found another forceful hand wrap about his back and pull him flush against his twin. "Alfred..what..." but his words where stolen by a harsh kiss.

It was to painful to be passion, it was to filled with aggression to be love. None the less Mathew accepted it he wouldn't be to proud because he would take anything his American brother had to offer.

He just wanted to help.......

* * *

 

Alfred never had a temper, he could laugh off almost anything, but not this Alfred. This man was cruel and quick witted, his silver tongue was forked as the devil he was.

Mathew was willing to take that risk, he knew from that first night something had broken inside his beautiful cheerful brother. Even so, he was determined to heal those wounds. It became a promise recited in his mind ' when this is over Alfred will see how much I love him and he will change back to the way he was before, and it will just be us like it us to be'.

Promises and wishes can only do so much.  
  


* * *

  
Glasses where thrown against the wall furniture flipped, Mathew ran away from the raving madman that seemed to inhabit his brothers body.   
  
The sound of whistling lit from the dining room and drew ever closer to the bed room where Mathew crouched under the bed. True he could fight Alfred, but he ..couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something wrong with Al, he wasn't himself so..so he just had to endure it for now. Things would be better soon.   
  
The sound crept up the stair case. "Were are you little darlin' hiding from me? Are we playin a game dearest brother ? " The sinister tone drew to the door, a momentary silence broken by the door being kicked off the hinges.   
  
"I AM NOT A CHILD AND I DO NOT CARE FOR GAMES!" Alfred bellowed spotting the shine of light reflecting off oval lenses under the bed.   
  
"Oh Mathew, my sweet little Mathew..do you not know that Monsters live under BEDS!" The bed frame and mattress flipped crashing against the wall above him.   
  
"AL NON! YOUR HURTING ME! " the cry feel on death ears as the blond was wretched up from the ground and drug by his hair down the hall and flung onto the master bed.   
  
"AL...AL P-Please! Please!" Mathew looked back at the figure before him bathed in darkness, blue eyes shining with no no conscience behind them. 

* * *

  
  
Morning came and Mathew left, he trudged down the long oak lined walk way his clothing torn and body littered with bruises. He could see union soldiers in the distance and smoke billowing to the skies as General Sherman blazed a trail. This is what his brother had become...the fires of hell it self desecrating a once beautiful land. The destruction of wicked greedy men tearing apart a fragile balance in order to hold onto outdated ideals. They created a monster that even a brother could not love.  
  



	26. 2p FACE- I Do This (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song -I Do This - Insane Clown Posse  
> Warning:Violence,Gore, Creepy Family bonding over murder? lol  
> AN: I have alot of aggression I needed to vent tonight. But in a weirdly happy way..idk I'm odd I'M SORRY FOR WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO READ lol

  
Oliver set a plate of cake down pushing aside the now over filled ashtray in front of where Francois was sitting at the kitchen table cleaning a sawed off shotgun..just a normal day in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house.  
  
"Eat it love." The strawberry blond grinned pushing the plate closer.  
  
"Non."  
  
Those same blue eyes narrowed dangerously as a hand shot out snatching the others shaggy hair and tugging the Frenchman's face closer. "Look here you berk eat it or i will cram it down your throat fork included."  
  
With out missing a beat Francois took his fork and gathered up a bit of the pastry and popped it in his mouth. It was really best to go along with Oliver, much less painful that way.  
  
"Aww, thank you Darling! " The Englishmen perked up immediately as if he hadn't just been about to commit homicide in the kitchen. "I'm going to go check on the boys !"  
  
After Oliver was out of the kitchen Francois was quick to pick through the cake looking for needles or razor blades before eating any more. His little lapin was a sneaky one. 

* * *

  
  
"DUDE!" Alan came charging in through the back door covered in blood, most of his dripping from his nail riddled bat.  
  
Matt looked up with a bored expression cracking open a beer. "What, don't track that shit in the house by the way Dad will kill you." The Canadian said waving a hand at the pink floral rug in front of the door that now had bloody footprints on it. So much for that.  
  
"FUCK!" Alan stepped back and tossed the rug in the bushes, cause that seemed like a good idea..out of sight out of mind. And he could keep all his fingers if his English father didn't see it.  
"Bro, seriously though! I need your help...there..may or may not be dead bodies in the back of my truck."  
  
Matt let out a sigh grabbing his sunglasses off the table and slipping them on. "How many."  
  
"4"  
  
"Alan...don't Lie."  
  
The American groaned shuffling a hand through his brown hair, "Fine! ..4 and a half, I lost part of them coming through the woods i think it fell out when i hit a ditch so its not like I could say 5! "  
  
Matt trew on his plaid shirt not bothering buttoning it and grabbed a box of trash bags, tossing them to his brother. " Be grateful your my brother of i would have killed you myself for your sloppy shit."  
  
"Thanks bro!"

* * *

  
  
Oliver teared up standing at the widow sipping his tea watching the boys out in the shed dismembering bodies and bagging up the parts. "Its so sweet when they work together, seemed like yesterday when they where just up to my knee helping me pickle eyeballs for the curio." 

* * *

  
**AN: ...What have i just written...lol comments? idk i swear im not dangerous**


	27. RusAme - First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: First Love -Utada Hikaru  
> Pairing RusAme
> 
> AN: This is how i support my ship! WITH HISTORY!..oh and FEELS jump on this train ! lol enjoy

1803, Alfred stood in awe of the architecture of  St. Petersburg, even with the painful chill of the October winds stinging his cheeks he couldn't help but smile. One of his representative exited the building behind him and clapped a hand over his back.  
  
"We did it Sir, Czar Alexander has declared his recognition of the United States." Levett Harris said to the personification of his country, it had taken 24yrs but it finally happened. More countries where recognizing America as Independent.  
  
Alfred smiled and darted down the steps giving a whoop, he really had been holding that in. Having to appear so very adult for so long of a time. Alfred spun back around to suggest to Mr. Harris they go and see the sights only to find the man was gone, likely to go and see to other matters, in his place however was someone else. Someone that suddenly made Alfred feel that the frigid temperatures had disappeared with the heat that sprung into his face.  
  
"Good to see you so happy little Amerika " Russia, other wise known as Ivan Braginsky was speaking to him. The man was tall and imposing, standing there in his imperial army uniform. The vibrant Crimson with bands of gold peering out from the heavy coat that hung about his shoulders. It was something akin to inspiring on the mans broad figure. And those eyes, shimmering pale amethyst gems. Alfred couldn't even breath as he watched the other nation approach him.  
  
Ivan smiled at the speechless little blond, so young and innocent. "You know to be standing out here in such little cover is dangerous. General Winter might just come and snatch away a pretty little thing like you."  
  
Alfred ducked his head down wanted to refuse the compliment but instead he simply stammered. "We'll if..if I can fight England..winter is nothing."  
  
Russia let out a deep laugh at this, "Da! you I think are right, but I must insist you come with me to be my guest in honor of being recognized by my Czar."  
  
Alfred agreed trailing behind the taller man, they entered the Czars Palace, it was beautiful and that word was pale in comparison to the majesty of the royals home. Ivan would peer over his shoulder every now and then and catch the younger man looking around with wide eyes. It was a rare treat for the older nation to have company. He mostly kept to his room in the palace  occasionally entertained by the presence of one of his leaders children. He liked company, but to often people saw him as frightening due to his presence.  
  
They spent that evening conversing over drinks laughing and enjoying the company of the other. Russia was taken with the young America, his zeal and joy just at living. He seemed so innocent and unburdened. The elder hoped he would remain this way, to not have to be harmed any further than he was by the battles with his parent country. Russia knew to well the pain of war, he had gone through then much in his long life and anticipated he would see many more.  
  
"Amerika, I have a question."  
  
Alfred looked up and smiled. "Sure, but..can you please call me by my name? I know most of the others don't do that but... I guess I'm just different, I want my friends to call me Alfred."  
  
Ivan's eyes where wide at the statement..'my Friends' he had never had a friend. "Da, Alfred and you call me..Ivan? ... I would like to ask if upon your return we might write to one another?"  
  
"Yeah...I would really like that..Ivan."  


* * *

  
  
Unfortunately things did not remain peaceful for American as Russia had wished. In the winter of 1863, after months of no response by letter and the growing chatter of Civil war in the young nations borders Ivan insisted his leaders aid.

Ivan stood on the deck of the lead ship  of Imperial Navy as they entered  American waters, while the war with in the country was troubling Ivan worried more that others would see this as weakness and move in trapping the fledgling country. He was there to protect his friend  the Atlantic squadron stayed in American waters for seven months,during this time Ivan himself went in search of the American whom had haunted his every dream, if he was being honest over the years of friendship something more had taken route in the heart he thought was incapable of feeling.  
  
The September sunset blazed over the Georgia battle field 18,454 Confederate and 16,179 Union soldiers lay dead.But from where Alfred stood, all he saw was over 34,000 Americans...his people, brothers, sons, fathers.  
  
A strangled cry left his chapped lips as the young nation crumbled to his knees. He was so distraught he hadn't even felt the presence behind him until two large arms surrounded him. At first terror clenched his heart but then a gentle voice whispered in in heavy Russian.  
  
"Shh, you are safe."  
  
Alfred had never wanted to be seen as weak, never in his life did he want to relay on anyone else. But now, just now he wept. Turning and barring his face into the larger mans chest he cried and screamed for the pain these losses had torn into him.  
  
Ivan allowed it, he held Alfred until the sky was black and doted with stars. Rocked the slender young man until his heart wrenching wails ended. When the Russian looked down he found the other had simply given out from crying. He caressed Alfred sleep laden tear streaked face tenderly and in a bold moment leaned over placing a kiss on the younger mans for head. "Я тебя люблю ( I love you )fredka ".  


* * *

  
  
1918.... The year that changed everything .  
  
Civil war came to Russia and Alfred was powerless to aid his friend, but by then friend wasn't the right word was it. By then they had shared so much more, secret meetings and soft touches, gentle words in dark rooms away from prying eyes.  No, friends wasn't the word, Ivan was his lover, his very heart.  Those large cool hands that could destroy a man turned to velvet against the Americans skin. His first love, his only love.  
  
Lenin and his February Revolution toppled  the age of Imperial Russia. The entire Romanov family were executed, Alfred knew what  Nicholas, Alexandra and their children meant to Ivan. This war was tearing the heart of the nation.  
  
Alfred approached President Wilson with a desperate plea.  
  
"Sir be reasonable!" The young man shouted staring at his president with wide eyes. How ...how could he do this?  
  
"I'm sorry Alfred, we have enough on our plate. I can't sign off in intervening with Russia,total commitment to this just..well its not an option. I understand the ..sentiment you have for Mr. Braginsky but don't let that cloud your judgment." His president wasn't going to budge.

* * *

  
  
Alfred managed to sneak into Russia with Ukraine's help, she was worried for her little brother and knew the feelings the two shared. "Be careful Fredka." she bid him tearfully watching him infiltrate the military prison the Bolshevik's had constructed. He knew Ivan was there, he could feel the other nation. If he could just get to the man then maybe...even if he could do no more than hold him it would be worth it.  
  
  
But what Alfred found broke him, those once luminous eyes of pale violet  where lifeless and dull. The sight before him of the man he loved beaten with heavy chains around his neck and a hole in his chest.  He wanted to scream to cry but he froze there in the dark cell staring at the ruined form of Imperial Russia.  
  
"What do you think...Amerika?" A voice called behind him.  
  
Alfred turned to see a man, a human , well dressed with a short beard and cold eyes. " I know who you are, dose that surprise you ?"  
  
"What did you do to him!" Alfreds' rage spiked at the man, even though he knew harming the human would do nothing but make things worse.  
  
The human he would later find out was Vladimir Lenin, crossed his arms eying the western nation as one would look upon an insect. "We are simply rebuilding our nation, Perhaps I should introduce you?"  The human walked passed Alfred with no pause in his stride, taking hold of a free hanging chain jerking it cruelly.  
  
Ivan groaned at the prompting blood dribbling from his mouth. "May I present, The Russian Soviet Socialist Republic"  
  
  
"Vanya...Please..It's me..."  
  
"Do not waste your time, Amerika. He no longer knows you, he is stronger now. Soon, he will be stronger than you. I suggest you head home little one, as you have been no threat I will not call in my forces. Let us keep it this way da?"

* * *

  
  
During the World meetings Around World War 2. The allies would gather, Russia among them, America always cast longing glances when no one was looking. Silently morning the person he once knew. But now all Ivan had for him was snide remarks and cold fake smiles. Alfred could feel his own heart growing colder year after year. Soon his hate and anger spilled over into aggression, through the 60's and 70's it turned into paranoia. The young man was losing himself to demons that prayed on his broken heart.  
  
If he only knew.  
  
Ivan, did remember..he remembered everything. Nothing some pitiful humans could do to him could remove those cherished moments embedded so deeply inside of his soul. Yet he followed his leaders because it would keep Alfred safe. It was his cross to bear, to watch his dorogoy, his precious sunflower slowly begin to despise him. As long he didn't have to see him hurt, it was alright. The pain and madness of isolation could rest on Ivan's shoulders and he would take every steep.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
In December 1989, the Cold War  was over.  
  
Ivan watched Alfred from afar standing alone by the meeting room window, watching the snow slowly falling outside. The reflection in the glass was not the same youthful carefree face the young nation had shown the world. This one was older and empty, this one had spent many a sleepless night with worried fingers twisted in his honeyed locks. Decades of loneliness etched lines around those stunning cornflower blue eyes.  
  
" Something you need, Russia?" His voice wasn't airy and friendly like it was around the others. That hurt most of all.  
  
"Fredka.."  
  
"Do. NOT..Call me that." Alfred turned around, his blue eyes Ivan could now see where lined in red. Had he been crying?  " You lost the right to call me that when you started to hate me, you are not allowed to use that..fake tone! And say that name..I am America to you Russia! That is all I am."  
  
Alfred began to storm out of the room when a strong hand grabbed him by the upper arm. He twisted an pulled away moving to throw a punch at the older nation. Ivan grabbed his fist mid air and  pushed the slighter blonde back into the wall.  
Alfred was confused why Ivan wasn't striking back and lost some of his anger. Staring up at those eyes..they looked..sad?  
  
"I..Never hated you " The words tumbled out of Ivan's mouth as he let go of Alfred's hand. His own palms smoothing over the Americans suit. " Never..."  


* * *

  
  
After the disbanding of the Soviet Union in the early 90's, Ivan and Alfred made a decision. No mater the political climate between their nations, what they had as men was different. That would be separate and sacred, even if it never could be the same they were both willing to try.  
  
They struggled along the next decade, growing slowly closer. Ivan took to staying at Alfred's home when the Meetings where held in the younger mans country. Slowly those extended visits moved from the guest room..to the master bedroom. Alfred was still very guarded however, often they would do no more than lay next to each other talking about inconsequential things until one of them fell asleep. Other times those moments were quiet and punctuated by soft touches and kisses.   
Times when in the course of the night their legs would tangle together and Ivan would wake feeling a warm breath against his chest. Cherishing the gentle sleeping face of the only real love he ever had.  Sending up a silent prayer to whatever God responsible for such beauty that Alfred would never know another ounce of pain just as he had all those years ago.  
  
However, there is no controlling the evil in the world that seeks to destroy.

* * *

  
  
"Vanya!" Katyusha shouted from the kitchen, she had been visiting him and offered to cook dinner.  He was taken back by the panicked sound of her voice and rose from his desk where he had been going over some documents.  As he drew near he saw her trembling before the small television set that sat on the counter. It was tuned to world news, on the screen was a pair of building..twin towers..to be more exact.  
  
Before Ivan could say anything the phone in his pocket vibrated, it was Canada. The call was a short one confirming his fears as his mind tried to grasp what he was seeing.  A terrorist attack, on American soil, he needed to be with Alfred.  
  
Getting into American airspace at the moment was nearly impossible, Ivan resorted to contacting England and nearly threatening the man to take him with him, Arthur had other means of transport..the magical variety. France had been lucky enough to already be in the country at the time visiting his sons and frantically called Arthur, Francis had been making breakfast for the twins when Alfred suddenly became ill and shouted at them that something was wrong..terribly wrong.  
  
By the time Arthur and Ivan Arrived there were black cars swarmed around Alfred's home, A red jeep with Canadian plates, and Blue rental Mercedes. The President had dispatched a team to Alfred's location after the attacks. Protocol to protect the personification of their nation and tend to his injuries, not that France or Canada was letting any of the humans near him.   
  
"Francis!" Arthur burst through the door his vivid green eyes daring the secret service agents to even attempt stopping him. Not that he needed to with the vicious aura coming off the large Russian behind him.  
  
"up here!" Mathew said leaning over the banister, Ivan's heart sank seeing the look on the young mans face and the blood on the front of his shirt.  This was bad...  
  
The two European nations bounded up the stairs taking them two at a time. In the Master suit France was doing his best to sooth the writing blonde on the bed, speaking softly to Alfred and holding his hand.  
  
This was all they could do, they knew he would not die from this. None the less it would change him, things like this...they always left something behind.  
  
Hours later, the family had taken a break retreating down stairs to try and help where they could, speaking to their respective leaders, Arthur speaking to Alfred's president as well.  Leaving Ivan alone in the bedroom.  
He stood and placed a fresh cool flannel to Alfred's forehead and took the young nations hand, kissing it feeling the uncharacteristic cold of the skin.  Alfred stirred his eyes dull but aware, he mustered up a little smile for the man by his side squeezing Ivan's hand weakly.  "h-hey big guy."  
  
Ivan Smiled leaning over to kiss the corner of his lovers mouth. "Privyet Fredka, how are you feeling?"  
  
"L-like hell." Alfred chuckled and coughed in-spite of himself.  
  
"Da, you look it."  
  
Honey brows furrowed in a false pout."hey now..I..I thought you..you liked how i looked."  
  
"I am sorry dorogoy,  you are right you are still beautiful even now. Now rest, I will be here when you wake."  Ivan promised stroking his fingers through Alfreds damp hair. " never will i be leaving your side."

* * *

  
Six years later, on the anniversary of that day, Ivan stood side by side with Alfred as a memorial from the Russian people called "The Teardrop" was dedicated in New Jersey.  
  
A young woman sang Amazing Grace as those present ran there hands over the names of those fallen along the sides of the monument.  
  
"Its beautiful Ivan.." Alfred squeezed his lovers hand choked up even so many years later.  
  
Ivan smiled "Even in your pain, with tears in your eyes you are beautiful. Your heart is in those tears shed for your people, and your people shed for you."  
  
That night, they returned to Alfred home, laying next to each other as they had time and again, no mater where they may be. "I love you Vanya.. first and last..forever."  Alfred said tucking his body flush against Ivan's larger frame.  
  
"навсегда и всегда (forever and always)Fredka"

 

  


 

 


	28. UkFr - Should I stay or Should I go?(18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Should I stay or should I go - by - The Clash  
> Pairings: England X Fance  
> Au: Human Punk!  
> AN: BEHOLD THE BRITISH SEME!

Francis was an absolute mess, his hands knotted through Arthur's hair and it felt like the Brits lips were everywhere... and that tongue ring. " Ah! Arthur!"   
  
The Frenchman's shirt lay wide open and his chest littered with bites and scratches from the ruthless Brit above him.  He couldn't help it though, from the moment he saw Arthur at the club months ago. Tight acid washed jeans and jack boots, fishnet shirt and leather jacket, the blonds hair was tipped in a bright green that matched his eyes. He was dangerous and magnificent, it only took a week before Arthur Kirkland had him on his knees.   
  
"Naughty minx.. come on then love beg for it yeah?" Arthur drawled his London accent husky in Francis' ear.   
  
"ngh..ah.. s'i  vous plait!"   
  
Unfortunately it was not to be, the sound of Francis' father coming home from work sent the older youth pushing his punk lover off in a hurry. " Merde!!! Go go ! you must go now mon cher!"  Francis whisper yelled tossing  close at the Brit whose thick eye brows knitted together in irritation.   
  
"oi! come on like I give a bloody.."His words cut off by the taller man tossing a jacket in his face.   
  
Francis' face was still red and he hurried to button his shirt. "What are you still sitting for! If mon pere catches you we will both be dead!"   
  
Arthur huffed pulling on his clothes. "Your a bloody tease you know that! Drag me up here yeah..looking Cor dishy in those arse hugging trousers then kick me out."   
  
Blue eyes conveyed a rather pointed look "Do you want to be shot?"   
  
The Brit grinned waggling his impressive brows. "Would a bullet wound make me look rough? Might make you fancy me all the more I bet." His voice dipped  slipping off the bed and pinning his french boyfriend to the wall. "Maybe I should stay and let your Da walk in here, let him see you all hot and bothered" Arthur punctuated his argument by grabbing his lover firm between the legs. Palming the bulge in Francis's already to tight jeans.  
  
Francis gasped, his forehead falling to Arthur's shoulder muttering a string of curses in his native language. His body betraying him as his hips pushed into the blissful heat of his lovers warm palm. He wanted it, all those filthy sweet promises Arthur's perverse mind could come up with.  
  
The sound of footstep's coming up the stairs and an older male voice calling pulled the two youths apart. As much as they boh adorded the thrill of being caught the actual occurrence was one they could not risk.  
  
Arthur opened  the window, climbing out onto a tree limb. "See you later" He finished with a wink that sent a shiver down Francis' spine."  
  
Thankful Arthur had made it down to the street tugging his motorbike out of its hiding place in the bushes. 

* * *

  
  
The bedroom door opened and an older man with greying hair poked his head in, eying his son standing by the open window. "Are you smoking again Francis?" The man questioned sniffing at the air.  
  
"Non pere, I was just..enjoying the view."   
  
  


 


	29. FACE - Do You Believe In Magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Do you believe in magic - by- the lovin' spoonfull  
> FACE Family  
> Hogwarts/Magical AU 
> 
> As a side note I love music from the 60's and 70's I really should do more of these with older songs and expose my readers to something they may not have gotten the joy of discovering!

Francis was heading home from the academy, the potions teacher was all to ready to see his family. Arthur had left teaching after the boys where born, it was something the Frenchmen never thought he'd see. Then again with a little magic anything was possible, and the two smiling faces of their sons was the brightest of all magic.   
  
Today was no exception as the Ravenclaw professor walked in hanging up his cloak and blue scarf smirking at the sounds of giggling coming form the garden.  
  
The scene outside moved the mans heart indeed. 

* * *

  
  
"Oh my..I seem to have miss placed two little wizards. What do you think minty? Do you think they have grown wings and flown away?" Arthur questioned the sparkling emerald colored fae buzzing around letting out little chatters of conversations.   
  
"Oh your right, perhaps they have burrowed to the ground like little bunnies!" The Englishmen announced theatrically as he looked high and low for his sons who where no so conspicuously  hiding behind the birdbath. However they were both sure they had found a wonderful spot.   
  
Arthur spun around looking under bushes and lifting up small stones with his wand. "Not here either, Ah! well I guess I'll just have to find some new twins to spoil and love then. "   
  
"NO WAY!" Alfred shouted, Little Mathew toddling after him with much softer protests.  
  
Arthur jumped and put on his best surprised face. "Oh Merlin! There you boys are!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Francis smiled fondly watching the former Slytherin professor gathering up the two little fair haired boys in his lap telling wild tales of knights and princesses, conjuring the figured form his tales in colorful trails of light and smoke. Both children wide eyed hanging on their fathers every word.   
  
The elder man was drawn out of his thoughts by the children excited voices cheering " Papa's Home!"  Having spotted  him at the window.    
  
Arthur came in behind them, halting the little ones to take off their shoes and brush any yard littler from there trousers before letting them spring off at there French Father.   
  
"Full day mon cher?" Francis commented over his children babbling about their 'adventures' as they each took up residence in there Papa's arms.    
  
Arthur leans between them placing a kiss at the corner of his husbands mouth, this getting a loud objection of "yuck" from little Alfred. Mathew only giggled and hid his face in his teddy.    
  
"Indeed, your turn frog im in desperate need of a cuppa, shall i make dinner, you can help the boys wash up."  
  
"NO!" the three of them said in unison, before Francis could take a more kindly approach seeing the furrow in his husbands impressive brows. "What i mean is, you 'ave 'ad such a long day mon lapin. Why don't you go 'ave a bath and the boys can 'elp me cook hmm? I'll even bring you your tea !'"

The Englishmen pondered this over a moment, a slight rose coming to his cheeks. "That, does sound rather nice."   
  
"Oui, now off you go!" The Ravenclaw ushered his husband off up the steps, looking back to two very relived little faces.    
  
Their family was different, sometimes it was a little wild and crazy. Other times it was quite and kind... but one thing was for sure. It was Magic.


	30. ItaGer - You Can Leave Your Hat On (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You can leave your hat on - Joe Crocker  
> Pairing : Italy/ Germany Featuring the illusive SEME ITALY!  
> Warnings : BDMS/military kink and Yaoi

 Germany came in late after attending to some business at the capital. He was wound up over all the stress the war was wearing on his shoulders,however, he didn't have much choice in the matter. All he wanted was for one moment not to have to be the one barking out orders.   
  
Entering the dark living room he didn't bother with the light, climbing the stairs in the dark silence. His boots thudding softly along carpeted hallway headed toward the bed room. Entering the room, last on the right, he didn't notice the figure seated on the edge of the bed until his fingers reached to switch on the light.   
  
"Don't" The familiar voice held a new timber, it was not so airy and carefree as it usually was. No this was more sure and ..dare the blond admit, commanding.   
  
This has been a new development in their relationship, one that the German eagerly accepted.   
  
Ludwigs hand fell away from the switch  looking over at the bed to the figure half bathed in moon light. Felicianos tone chest in the unbuttoned royal blue uniform shirt, his black tie hanging loose around his neck and head lowered just so as the man reclined back on his palms. Half lidded honey eyes looked like smoldering pools of gold in the silver shine of night. " Take off your jacket. "    
  
The taller man swallowed audibly, blue eyes racking over the expanse of tan flesh before him. His fingers obeying of their own accord, caressing each round fastener as it slid slowly through its button-hole. The jacket sliding slowly from his shoulders and down his biceps.   
  
"Don't fold it let it fall." As ordered the garment hit the floor, leaving Germany standing in his white undershirt, trousers,gloves, boots and hat.   
  
"Come here," This command was accompanied by a swift snap of the Italian's fingers pointing to the floor between his feet.   
  
Ludwig snapped to attention and moved before his Allie, friend, lover...and on this occasion, Master.  
  
"Take off your gloves, slowly...with your teeth only."    
  
Germany surrendered to the orders, a pleasant shiver passing along his spine taking the tip of the leather between his teeth. Tugging slowly at each encased digit until the gloves slid free.   
  
Feliciano lifted his gaze reaching out and letting his fingers play on the bottom hem of the larger mans tank top. " This next."   
  
Taking the bottom of the shirt in his hands Ludwig pulled it off slowly, shuddering at the feel of fingers following the accent of the cotton, dragging slowly over his abdominal and up his sternum. Mapping around the rise and fall of the musculature. The garment flung away into the dark corners forgotten.   
  
"Turn around." This direction coming a bit louder.   
  
The blond spun about face with out objection, hearing the creak of the mattress behind him before the warm touch of palms rested on his back. The hands crawled over his flesh painfully slow as if memorizing every centimeter of pale skin. Ludwig looked down as those tan long fingers came interview, first running along the indents of each rib before making their decent. The Italians hands tugged at his belt with complete accuracy, the click of the metal buckle and subtle pop of the top button seemed loud. Not as loud though as the Germans pulse that thundered in his ears at each slow promising movement of the slighter man.   
  
He let out a breath as Feleciano's lips grazed his spine.   
  
Italy smiled at the shudder than ran through the blond, letting his tongue slip out and tease along the warm pale fresh before him. Tasting the usually strict man turned submissive at his touch.   
  
The trousers were shoved down with out preamble, "Kick them off and get on your knees "    
  
In an instant the larger man kicked the pooled fabric away and knelt with his back to his master, goosebumps breaking out over his arms and chest at the erotic power the usually passive little Italian had on him.   
  
With out a word Italy took his hands forcing them behind. The German gave a hiss at the pain mixed with pleasure, feeling the silken tie being knotted around his wrists. 

Feliciano leaned over his captive's shoulder, breath warm and tone filled with promise of things to come. " You like it don't you Luddy, your such a naughty boy. "  He hummed in approval as the large man nodded dumbly. Feliciano's finger tips moving around pulling Ludwigs head back slightly before brushing those fingers over the brim of the other mans uniform cap . "This..stays on."   
  
Blue eyes focused on his Masters form, the lithe man stepping over to the dresser in against the wall. Feliciano ran his hands over the smooth mahogany surface before opening the top drawer, he knew what he was looking for, Ludwig knew to.    
  
Lifting out the sleek black riding crop the Italian nation turned with a smirk playing on is features, taking the crops fob between his fingers he flexed the instrument before releasing it to snap back to its original form. He loved seeing Ludwig like this, his strong dependable Captain, in nothing but his boots and hat. This was trust, this was passion, this was love no matter what anyone else might think.   
  
Germany shivered closing his eyes at the crop grazed along his chin, traveling along the line of his jaw and down the cords of his neck. It disappeared for a moment only to strike at the milky flesh of his right pectoral, raising a red welt.  "What do we say?" Italy said sweetly.  
  
" Bitte, Meister.. May I have another." (Please Master)  
  
 Feliciano leaned forward lifting Ludwigs chin  and running thumb over the mans lower lip as his accented voice purred " _Bravo ragazzo_ " (good boy)   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Before the end of the night Germany found him self kneeling on the bed with bright crop marks over his chest and back, his arms trembled as he held fast to the headboard as slender hands traversed his calves and thighs from behind. His Masters thin athletic form draping over his back whispering soft praises in his ear, this was serenity.  
  
Italys fingers played along the ridge of  his Germans spine, slipping around to tap the shiny black bill of the SS cap, " Don't let it fall Luddy."  
  
The blond nodded slowly doing his best to hold his chin level as he heard the soft pop of a bottle cap over his shoulder, the blood fighting to fill his cheeks and go southward simultaneously.    
  
"Say it.."  
  
Ludwig letting out a shaking breath. " Bitte Meister, ich will es" (please Master I want it)

  
  
  
  
  



	31. FACE- What do you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: what do you say - Reba McEntire
> 
> FACE FAMILY
> 
> Some funny, some sweet and some sad, just a little slice of life .

Arthur was sitting at the red light, not really looking around at the scenery; just concentrating on getting the boys home. He had just glance back in the mirror at little Mathew who was sound asleep, when the question that he didn't expect came from the passenger seat.

" Daddy, what are all those X's for."

Arthur's brow creased as he peered over where little Alfred was pointing out the window. It was an adult bookstore.

The Englishman's ears went bright crimson and he bit his tongue. Never had he been so thankful when the light turned green. " How about we listen to the sport channel hmm love? What do you say?"

They drove home talking a about football, those mysterious X's long forgotten.

★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★

Mathew bit back tears as he stood outside the club. Seventeen years old and he felt sick and ashamed as he looked down at his phone.

 _' you can call no matter what'_ that's what papa always said, it didn't make it any easier though pressing the call button.

When the car pulled up Francis stopped and got out to gather up the crying teen from the steps. He could smell the heavy aroma of alcohol but refrained from a lecture. He was just happy his baby called and was safe.

What do you say when words escape you, the times when the most powerful sentiment is simply the silence.

Mathew barely remembered the drive home other than that his father never let go of his hand.

★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★

60 years, Arthur wouldn't have changed a moment of being married to his best friend. He just wished there could be more. Things didn't work that way though.

" Mon cher? " Francis's voice seemed so delicate now.

Arthur smiled and ran his fingers through his loves wavy silver hair. " yes love?, do you need anything?"

Blue eyes drifted open filled with as peace and clarity Arthur hadn't seen in the last few months. He knew, this was it.

" I'm ready cher, I want to go please don't cry "

Arthur didn't realize it until a large well-age hand reached up wiping the tears from his cheek. He covered it with his own leaning down to place one last kiss on the lips he loved for so long. " Just what I've always said frog.. your legs are longer than mine getting places before me." he chuckled softly

" oui' but I will wait for you. I always do."

They looked into each others eyes memorizing every detail.

"I love you."

" Je t'aime"

★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★ ★★★★


	32. FrUk- Thinking out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran  
> Pairing - FrUk  
> Au- human
> 
> AN- so I wrote this thinking of my parents who have been married 52 years. They can have the most epic arguments then be unbearably sweet to each other, it's rather cute. I think it is truly beautiful to spend so much of your life not just loving, but honestly liking another person. Everyone deserves that no matter who they are.

" ah, ah, ah", Francis tutted as he took the sugary doughnut out of his husband's hand.  
"You know what the doctor said last month.''the Frenchmen admonished kindly.

Arthur grumbled, his fluffy brows knitting together in irritation. " That doctors' a git. I won't die from one sweet."

Blue  eyes rolled at the Englishman's childishness. " it won't do you any good either."

Arthur slumped into his chair and crossed his arms. " I used to eat anything I wanted."

" You used to do a lot of things Mon Cher, but we are not as young as we used to be." Francis commented as he perched on the arm of Arthur's recliner. He bent to place a kiss on his lovers now receding hairline. " I still love you as much as I did at 23."

Arthur smirked,wrapping his arm around the older mans waist and tugging Francis into his lap. " I can still do somethings as well as I could 50 years ago love." He said with a cheeky wink.

Francis yelped as he was pulled into the chair. However he adjusted easily, fitting into his lovers arms just as he always had. He reached up tenderly cradling the Brits aged face. " I would say better Mon amour, you are like fine wine."  
  
Arthur's gaze warmed as he carded his fingers through his husband's hair. The gold had long since turned to a stunning platinum. " and your more beautiful now than the moment I met you."

* * *

 

_....your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen....._


	33. GerIta- I think I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Think I Love You – The Partridge Family  
> Pairing: GerIta  
> AU: Modern Hetalia Gauken

Ludwig tossed and turned all night until finally his eyes refused to remain closed a moment longer. This had to stop. He was going to be worthless in his day classes if he could not get an ounce of sleep before hand.   
  
He groaned and sat scrubbing his palms over his face before chancing a glance over at the other bunk in his dorm. This one occupied by his older brother Gilbert, who of course could sleep through a 40-car pile-up in a hailstorm.   
  
The younger man was thanking his lucky stars for that now. Surely, Gilbert would have teased him if he knew. Because it was not a simple case of insomnia, too much sugar or even stress-keeping Ludwig awake. No, it was something far more sinister.  
  
Love.  
The German wanted to pull his hair out when the flowery phrase floated into his mind. Flopping back onto the pillow, he rolled over smashing the cotton fill to his ears. He was going crazy, this was not normal. This was not him; he did not have time for this and of all the people in Hetalia University why did it have to be that one!  
  
Irritating, Coward, Lazy, Happy-go-lucky, Imaginative, Pasta obsessed, Devastatingly handsome, Italian.  
Ludwig turned over staring up into the darkness. “Mien Gott, .I think I love Feliciano…”

* * *

  
The next day Ludwig was not sure if he felt better or worse. On the one hand, he felt light and warm with the flutters of his newly found revelation. He had been debating for weeks over what he felt for his little cheerful friend. Now that he knew however, this seemed to bring a whole host of other challenges.  
  
Feliciano was always talking and flirting with girls, never had the Italian even expressed a hint at an interest in other men.   
Ludwig was not sure how to deal with all this; he did not want to risk destroying their friendship over infatuation. Therefore, he did what he always did; Ludwig made up his mind to hide his feelings and never ever talk about them or confess. Things would be better that way.   
  
Even making this choice felt like tying sand bags to his waist and jumping into the sea. Every time they spoke or Felicano smiled at him it hurt, he wanted to badly to blurt out what he was thinking at the time.   
  
That would ruin everything.   
  
Therefore, when the day was over and Feliciano had walked back from class to the dorms they bid each other goodnight just as they always had. Only this time as Felicano walked away Ludwig looked longingly at the slim males retreating form and whispered under his voice. “I think I love you”

* * *

  
As the weeks passed Feliciano began to notice his best friend was behaving strangely, he looked tired and every day a bit more sad. There were times when he would catch the others pale eyes on him in class, that faraway broken look did not suit the strong man. In fact, Feliciano’s favorite thing about Ludwig was his smile, it was so rare but when he did, it was…beautiful. It made the Italian feel as if his heart was going to explode every time he saw that soft gentle turn of Ludwig’s lips.  
  
He thought of his friend’s lips far more than he should, Feliciano had even tried to dismiss it as Ludwig’s fair hair and eyes seeming so beautiful that perhaps it reminded him of a girl he had met, but that was not right. Because it was not just Ludwig’s eyes, or his hair or his smile. It was everything, his broad shoulders and strong arms, his deep resonating voice and perfect posture.   
  
Feliciano knew he was in love with his best friend, and it was terrifying.  
  
The German had never seemed to show interest in anyone so Feliciano had no way of knowing what the other Youngman liked. Feliciano himself would not say he was gay, he liked women but he loved Ludwig.   
  
“Ve~ maybe I’m _germansexual_ ” Feliciano giggled to himself that night when he fell back on his bunk. 

* * *

  
  
He could not take it anymore, Ludwig had decided that this was the day. What was he so afraid of? Feliciano was not closed-minded; even if he were adverse to the Germans affections, he would not end their friendship. Maybe the more frightful aspect was that he had never felt this way about anyone. 

* * *

  
Feliciano was happy when he got the text to meet Ludwig for coffee after classes. They went to a small place on campus, picked up the hot beverages, and walked along a pathway to a more desert part of the courtyard. It was nice and cool that day and the spring flowers were just starting to show their bright little faces in the schools many gardens.  It was a wonderful day to be spending with his best friend, still...

  
Feliciano had glanced between them briefly, seeing Ludwig’s larger hand swaying freely as he walked, Feli wondered if his skin was warm or cool and how it would feel to hold hands with his friends. They had in the past; it was of course with reason. When Feliciano was injured during a soccer game Ludwig had dutifully sat by his bedside as the campus nurse tended to his bloodied shins.   
  
Nevertheless, the Italian could not help but wonder if it would feel the same or different now.   
“Feli... there is something I vanted to talk about vith you.” Ludwig is rumbling voice suddenly brought Feliciano’s mind out its musing haze.   
  
“Ve~ sure anything in-a particular Luddy?”  
The larger man blushed momentarily at the nickname. “Vell, I don’t know how to say this really. I just recently came to terms vith it myself.”  
  
Feliciano stopped and circled in front of the larger man. A worried look crossing his tanned features, “Ludwig are you sick? Your-a scaring me, please tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
With out realizing it Feliciano had taken hold of Ludwig’s arm, his thumb gently caressing the cool pallid skin in circles.   
  
Ludwig glace doer at the hand before back up to see Feliciano’s usual half lidded gaze now wide and worried.  “Nien, nothing like that. It is just vell..you know that ve are friends und I vant you to alvays be happy. I don’t vant you to feel uncomfortable around me after I tell you this so… just understand that I vill respect you and you vishes even if you tell me to go avay.”  
  
“Luddy, I would-a never tell you to go away.” Now Feliciano was very worried. He set his coffee on a near by bench and tugged the larger man to sit next to him. Angling his body their knees pressed together. “Please tell me what has-a you so upset. I notice things to you know, you have not been-a yourself lately.”  
The blonde braced him self, it was now or never. “ I…vell… I have had these feelings for you, more than platonic feelings. That is to say … I think, I think I love you.”   
  
The world it self fell into a complete hush. Ludwig had been staring intently down at the periwinkle-checked fabric of his uniform pants as he had confessed. Now he felt like he would just rather have dug a whole and jumped into it. He stuttered a moment hoping to any God listen that Feliciano would not just jump up and run away. “I…if your bother by it I understand. If your not then vell please tell me Feli .I..”   
  
His protest were silences as a pair of warm delicate hands closed around his cheeks, gently tilting his face up.   
  
“Luddy, it’s all right. I think I Love you to.”  
 With that, Feliciana bent forward, though the angle was not the best he managed to place a soft kiss on the other mans lips. It was wonderful and sweet; it was not like kissing a girl with soft plush lips that were always flavored like fruit or candy. Ludwig’s lips where thinner not rough but not to soft, the taste of lingering coffee was dark and rich.   
  
It helps promise of many more to come.


	34. GerIta - You've got a friend in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:"You've Got A Friend In Me" – Randy Newman  
> Pairing: GerIta  
> AN: Oh the fluff, it’s for the sweet tooth this one!

_“You’re my best friend Germany.”_   
  
_“Do.. Ve have to kiss now?”_   
  
_“Only if you want to.”_   
  


* * *

  
  
Looking over at the Italian that has once again managed to sneak into his bed, Ludwig knew had it been anyone else they would have a black eye and be out in the hall by now. But, it wasn’t anyone else. It was Feliciano, cheerful, sweet, innocent little Italy and Germany just couldn’t stay mad at him.   
After all that’s what best friends are for, so the larger man climbed into the narrow double bed and tried not to blush as the slender male next to him immediately snuggle closer to steal body heat.   
  
“Guten Nact Feli.”

* * *

  
  
Germany stood in shock as the other nations pulled Prussia away, his brother’s country was no more. Worse he was being remanded into Russia’s care. Ludwig knew it should have been him, his brother was once again protecting him and no one even knew what might happen to Gilbert. Would he fade away like Roman Empire and Germania?   
  
It hurt, and Ludwig felt so alone. He knew he deserved this after everything that had happened, after what his leaders had done to the world. Still, even though he was the personification of his land he was still a man, a brother; he felt the lonely in that big house without the conversation of his allies and the snarky remarks from his older brother.   
Germany sat alone on the perch staring out into the glowing horizon of evening, the chill in the air made his eyes burn. He had tried so hard to stay strong in front of the others.

  
“Luddy?”  A soft voice asked.

  
Germany turned to see Italy letting himself in through the garden gate. The German stood immediately and looked away, “You shouldn’t be here” he said roughly   
“No, I should.” Feliciano said, not even pausing as he crossed the yard and wound his arms around the other man’s shoulders. “I’m right where I should be.”  
  
Ludwig turned the tears escaping from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the slighter male and tucked his head into Italy’s shoulder as he cried.

* * *

  
Italy might not have been the smartest, strongest or even the bravest.  None the less what he had in friendship and love made up for anything else in spades. And while Germany might not have been the gentlest or even the kindest, he had Italy there the show him how.


	35. The British Ilse- Evening Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Evening Train by Johnny Cash  
> British Iles Family : Scotland, Ireland, Wales,& England  
> AN: Ready your tissues.  
> ______________________

Alistair stood at the train depot with his siblings, he knew this day was coming when the fever hit. Their mother had been so sick and fought so hard to stay. But she couldn't, and now he had to be the man of the house and take care of the little ones.

A boy of 16 he was on the cusp of becoming a man, the lanky red head was forced into a role he had not been prepared for. Looking to his right to see the faces of the three younger children all looking to him with hurting hearts and wondering eyes. Eyes that said  " what shall become of us?"

 

He cast his own emerald gaze to the long white casket being loading into the baggage coach of the evening train.

* * *

 

Molly's arms were to tired to carry her baby brother, Arthur kept crying and screaming over her shoulder as they watched the train rolling in the distance down the tracks.  He didn't understand why "mummy" was going away. Little William at her side doing his best to be a big boy.

 

"Quiet now ya wee mite." Alistair said as she took the baby boy from his sister. "Shhh, I know, she's gone away now, she's just gone home.

 

The eldest remembered his mothers words as he hid his tear stained face in little Arthur's blond hair. Take care of them my darling. May the Lord give you courage till we shall meet again.

 

The walk home was hard, and as night feel all four of the remaining Kirkland's crawled into the only bed in their poor little house; they held a bit tighter.  They would not fall, nor would they fail. They had the fighting spirit of a woman who always raised her head to the sky and kept the wind at her back. She refused to fold and did not leave silently into the fog of death.

 

She left brightly burning flames behind her.


	36. RusAme-Ooh Ooh Baby (R-18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Ooh Baby- Britney Spears (R18)  
> Pairing- Rusame  
> Bdsm Au  
> An:.....mmm head canons of kink... Nuff said

There was a note on Alfred's desk when he came into work. Something in him came alive lifting up the fine linen parchment paper of the envelop. His name scrawled in impeccable cursive in an ink well pen that tended to bleed under the heavy handed down curves of the lettering.

 

Ivan's handwriting.

 

It was not an invitation it was an order, part of their contract that went far beyond Alfred's 9-5 secretarial work. No this was far after hours after everyone else had left the Office.

 

Alfred had been giddy all day. Every time he was called into Mr. Braginsky's office, he held his shoulders a bit farther back and walked with a bit more purpose. His movements while not at all erotic, such as placing an invoice in a tray or bringing in Coffee, he did them with a extra intention in every slid of a fingertip across the mahogany desk. Every lingering stair directed over the rim of his glasses smoldered. Blue locking on Violet in a silent promise, silent acknowledgements of... "Yes Master"

 

When Alfred had returned from his break there was a non-obtrusive black bag tucked under his desk. He knew what was inside and bit his lip. The Youngman felt the cool sweat tingle along his spine. The anticipation smothering him, craving what lay just a few inches from his strict dress shoe clad foot for the last few hours of the workday.

 

Ivan sat at his desk pouring himself a drink as he waited; he had ordered that the security staff not enter the top two floors of the building tonight. This floor, his personal office and above. The penthouse. As the clock struck Midnight, the timed lights and shades dimmed and the soft golden glow of the Led lighting faded to rich blue, it would match. His...eyes.

 

The double doors opened wide before the violet eyed CEO as he took in the visual debauchery that was his favorite most cherished little toy. All dressed up just as he liked.

 

Alfred raised his head confidently, showing off the black satin ribbon about his neck adorned with the small round platinum tag. The tag adored with the letters I&A in a tasteful array of pinpoint diamonds. The American strode with the air of a man in a three piece bespoke suit, when in reality he was barely covered in the Silk and lace corset, opera length gloves, panties and garter tethered stockings. His gate alluring and well practiced in the size 10 Patten leather Dior High heel.

 

Ivan smiled watching the way Alfred smiled, recalling their last session and the way that perfectly suntanned skin tasted.

 

He had an appetite for sexy things.

 

Braginsky raised his hand beckoning the sinful submissive closer; Alfred responded in kind moving with out hesitation around the desk to kneel before the man. Waiting anxiously for that rich accented voice that hypnotized him.

 

Ivan ran a finger tip over Alfred's jaw tipping the blinds head back gently, exposing the small o-ring behind the collars tag. With a swift practice hand, Ivan drew a thin silver chain from the bottom drawer of his desk, attaching the leash.

 

"Come" He said standing from his desk.

 

Alfred did not even attempt to stand, he knew better.

 

Ivan walked slowly beside the cross dressed beautiful sub as Alfred crawled on all fours across the office. The American had all the grace of jungle cat, Ivan loved to watch the was Alfred's shoulders and back shifted, the way those tight dimpled glutenous muscles flexed in those tiny lace undergarments. Oh and those legs... He could feel his heart beet quicken as he cast another glance down at those tone stems of flesh covered in sheer black silk.

 

This was his oxygen, his release.

 

They took the elevate up to the penthouse, the whole ride up Alfred had spend in a tower pose between Ivan's feet. His head arched back with the larger mans right hand toying with the collar absently waiting for the doors to open.

 

Once in the penthouse Alfred was permitted to rise and waited for his leash to be removed. He stood silently feeling the hands that roamed his skin. He wanted to beg but it was not time to talk. Not yet. His Master would tell him when.

 

Ivan strode away back toward the bedroom; Alfred a few paces behind him, such a good boy his Alfred.

 

Once inside Ivan toes off his loafers and stand down on the foot of the large bed. "Go to the cabinet baby, I have another treat for you, bring it to me."

 

 

Inside the cabinet hung a single item that made Alfred throb with excitement. A horsehair whip, he could already anticipate the delicious sting.

 

Ivan watched, shucking his jacket and tie as his sub approached kneeling and holding out the whip in open palms raised for his retrieval. He took the item turning the handed around and running the rounded tip over Alfred's cheek. "Open pet."

 

He watched as Alfred obeyed opening his mouth to accept the round hilt of the object in his mouth. His little sunflower had many an oral fixation. Alfred never looked more at home than he did with his lips wrapped around something.

 

"Beautiful." Ivan breathed out the praise watching Alfred blush prettily. "Come here, lay little one." Ivan directed to his lap.

 

Alfred kept his tongue laving the whip handle greedily as he was directed up onto the mattress and sprawled on his belly over Ivan's thighs. He breather out his nose and in taking in the deep scent in the bedclothes. The scent of his Master, his boss, his lover...his everything.

 

"Open dorgoy," Ivan said, the use of his native language sent a shiver through the American. That dark timber in the turn of phrase so deliciously taboo.

 

Alfred opened his mouth having bathes the lacquered tip of the impended in saliva. The next sensation of the cold wet handle skating over his shoulders and then over his backside, drew a whimper from the submissive.

 

Ivan smiled, so responsive his good boy. Ivan's large hands gently tugged down the lace bottoms, leaving them gathered mid thigh. He could hear Alfred breath growing ragged and feel the response pressing eager on his own thigh. "Tell me, ask for it Fredka."

 

"Please. Please Master, Please whip this ones backside raw."

 

A growl rumbled in Ivan's chest, he loved that tone, god he loved it. "And why should I?" He asked, playfully teasing Alfred by running the fine silken strands of the whip over Alfred's exposed rear.

 

"This one wishes to please Master by any means necessary."

 

The answer was a swift strike with the whip. Alfred gasped bucking at the pinprick stings over his skin, ooh that was good. "T-thank you Sir"

 

Such music to the ears

 

By the end of the night, Alfred was indeed spanked red. He writhed and drooled griping at the sheets his heals fallen from his flouncing on Ivan's lap.

 

Once the older man felt his little one had had enough he gently set the implement down on the floor and shifted Alfred over onto the soft sheets. Ivan silently disrobed his pet touching the welted skin gently. "So good Fredka, I'm so proud."

 

Alfred was somewhere between bliss and euphoria at the mix of please and pain, in the haze Ivan's soft whispers taking him to a higher plane where the world was simple and clean. Where his heart beat only when he was serving this man.

 

 


	37. RusAme - Once Upon a December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a December (Disney's Anastasia)  
> RusAme  
> AN: Mentions of Mpreg / A-B-O Dynamics /Omegaverse.. This is my guilty pleasure if you don't like it meeh I don't care its cute. Prepare for Papa Russia Fluff!

The baby monitor crackled with fretful little whines, it was a good thing Ivan was such a light sleeper, and then again, any new father would be.

 

He leaned up on his elbows glancing over to make sure Alfred was still asleep, things had been hard on the younger man, this was their first child and it had not been easy. Thankfully the omega was still sleeping  coiled on his side around his pillow.

Ivan reached over brushing a strand of golden hair over his mate's ear. He never would have thought he'd be so lucky.

 

Finally slipping out of bed the alpha padded barefoot down the hallway, careful to avoid the pile of fluff know as the couples cats, Boris and Freedom; the felines having taken up guard duty at the nursery door.

 

Ivan gingerly stepped over the pets to approach the bassinet where his daughter lies squirming in her sleep.

 

"Shhh, its alright princess papa is here.." He spoke softly taking one of her tiny hands clothed in little mittens.

 

Her lips quivered as big blue eyes fluttered open in the soft light of night. Her fathers scooped her up seeing her distress.

 

Ivan may have been a bit biased but he felt his daughter was the most beautiful baby ever. She had her 'mothers' sapphire eyes and rosy complexion. Though he could see the soft angel hair on her head was far fairer in color than Alfred's honey golden locks. She would likely inherit his family's muted ashen blonde. She was the perfect combination in his eyes.

 

"Do not be afraid sweet one, I will not let anything happen to you or your mama." He cooed in her ear, rubbing soft circles on her tiny back that crested against his chest. Still the newborn would not settle.

 

Ivan looked around the room and picked up a small-carved box, it was a gift from his sister Katyasha. It had belonged to each of them as children and their mother. He took the little trinket in hand and made his way over to the window, seating himself and Ana into a rocking chair.

 

The large man conducted himself with an odd sort of gentle grace as he maneuvered the tiny girl into the crook of his arm swaddling her in a soft blanket to bar from the cold. Ana would have to pick December to be born, then again. Thinking of it, he looked again at the little box. A music box, perhaps it was meant to be.

 

Ivan turned the key at the side of the little carved chest before open it. In side, a tiny brass ballerina twirls above the moving gears. The melodic tinkle of notes wafting from the keepsake filled the nursery.

 

The baby stilled slowly blinking up at her fathers shining violet eyes. Ivan looked down on her with a soft gaze of adoration, running his finger over her cheek softly singing to the infant.  

 

_"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December.."_

 

Her eyes so large and filled with all the wonder of the world, they glittered like tiny galaxies in the soft light streaming in from the moon.

 

_" Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory."_

 

He watched as her lashes began to struggle fluttering over her cherub cheeks.

 

  
_"Far away and long a go glowing  dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. And a song someone sings . Once upon  a December_ .. .. Good night my love."

 

"I thought I was your love."  Alfred voice drifted from the doorway.

 

Ivan looked up from the now slumbering baby to his mate leaning against the door frame, Boris and Freedom purring and rubbing against the omegas bare legs.  "You are my first love sunflower," he said with a playful wink.

 

He smiled and got up to put the baby to bet only to see his mate slip into the room and stop him. " Lets. Lets bring her in our room tonight ok ?"

 

"Da, I think that is a good idea, then I can have both of my loves close to me. Perfect for good dreams."

 

Alfred rolled his eyes before taking his daughter into his arms from her father. "Careful big guy, keep saying hallmarky stuff like that and people are gunna think you've gone soft."

 

The alpha grinned slipping behind the shorter man, leaning down to nuzzle at the bond mark on the side of Alfred's neck. "You will remind them then moy dorgoy."

 


	38. England - Private Malone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Prvt. Malone- David Ball  
> Pairing: None, Features England and America .  
> AN: Support your troops past and present, they are real life angles.

Arthur had just moved to America, he had wanted a change from the grey  rainy London days. So far the beauty and warmth of the small Tennessee town  was like a dream.

 

When his old Volvo finally gave out he wondered if his American dream would include a new truck, however he just wasn't the "off road" type. He wanted something clean and classic, something with a certain fire to it. However his bank account wasn't going to live up to that dream. Until that is; he happen to be thumbing through the classifieds one morning over tea and spotted an add for  an "Old Chevy"  for $1000.

 

He didn't have anything to do that afternoon and glancing over at the cookie jar on the counter he was positive he had exactly that much saved. Call it fate, call it happenstance, call it whatever you like; that was the day that changed everything.

 

Arthur took his  rental car out into the country through the twists of rural red dirt roads until he came to a little farm house nested in an oak grove.  The old woman who answered the door was kind and didn't seem to say much about the car that sat back in an old barn on the property.  Simply that she was 'Finally ready to let it go."

 

To be honest the Brit wasn't expecting much when he opened the faded red doors and spotted the dusty green army tarp over a silhouette of a vehicle. As he tugged off the covering that had sat  undisturbed for over 30 years, it took his breath away.

 

There sat a cherry red 1966 Corvette.

He felt guilty counting out the money for a car that was clearly worth so much more. But the elderly lady seemed happy enough to see it was going to a youngman so excited about the car.

It didn't take long, just a little time and elbow grease and Arthur had the engine purring and the paint shining like a diamond. The first time he sat behind the wheel and cranked up the engine it was an irreplaceable joy.  Arthur looked around the interior reaching over to open the glove box, he would need to take the car to be registered and get tags, but upon opening the box a yellowed envelop tumbled out.

 

He picked up the little correspondence eyeing the date scrolled on the front 1966. Curiosity piqued Arthur opened the aged letter and pulled out a piece of simple note paper and red the words that lay there in the dark waiting to be read.

 

 

_"My name is Private Alfred Jones, and if your reading this well, I didn't make it home. But for every dream that's shattered another one comes true;  this car was once a dream of mine back when it was new, and now it belongs to you. Though you may take her and maker her your own, just know you'll always be riding with Private Jones."_

 

 

Arthur found himself tearing up, he  himself had done two years of service back in England. That's when it hit him that the old woman he purchased the car from, her last name was Jones.

 

This had been her sons car.

 

"Well then, I shall be proud to ride with you Private Jones." He said more to himself than anything.

 

Driving that corvette seemed to take on a little more charm than before, the way it handled like a dream; the way the pretty girls in town would smile and wave as he headed through town; even the roar of the engine, where pale in comparison to that feeling late at night riding home when the oldies station would come in , crystal clear. Arthur would smile and often wonder if he glanced to the mirror if he'd see a Youngman in uniform riding shotgun.

 

The 66 Corvette served him well, even when fate had other plans.

 

It had been raining all day and Arthur was headed home from work, perhaps he took the curve to fast or it could have been the slick roads. He lost control of the car and the last thing Arthur remembered was the flash of light before all encompassing darkness.

 

When he woke the next day in the hospital, they told him how lucky he was to be alive. The car had apparently caught fire shortly after the crash. When Arthur asked how he got out the nurse flipped through the information left by the police, she looked up and read the words unknowing what they would mean to her patient.

 

"A witness said they thought they saw a solider pull you out."

 

Arthur thanked her and asked to be left alone. There was a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes, he had grown up catholic but since his rebellious youth had lost faith. Now he knew how wrong he'd been, he had an angle and he was alive because of him.

 

"Thank you ..Private Jones."


	39. RusAme - Rodeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rodeo - Garth Brooks  
> Pairing - RusAme  
> AU: Human  
> An- This could turn into something one day, idk I'm really feeling the storyline tell me what you think?

"I don't want you to do this." Ivan said as he leveled his friend / lover with a glare. God what even were they anymore?

 

Alfred just smiled, buttoning up his shirt over the bandages around his chest;

his ribs had just been cleared and he'd been itching to get back on the circuit.

 

" Ya know, ya said that last time. As I recall though your not my mama or my keeper."

 

"I may not be but I can not see you go out there and be trampled by some beast for nothing!" The larger man clenched his fists. If he thought getting into a fight with the American would work he would have, unfortunately even with his size advantage Alfred knows how to take a hit. As sick as that is Alfred had broken more bones than Ivan can count and the Russian refuses to let the cause of those injuries be himself.

 

"Then try cheering for me babe." Alfred looked back with pleading eyes. " For just 8 seconds believe in me, can't you do that?"

 

The cowboy left no room for argument as he headed out, he was headed two towns over, he'd drive half the day to make it.

 

And just like every other time Ivan would be right behind him.

 

* * *

 

_Next up ! Alfred Jones riding Widow Maker.!_

The announcer called out the introduction as Ivan watched from the stands, the stall door flew open and a large black and white speckled bull broke out of the open gate. 8 seconds never felt so long; slow motion movements and he doesn't even breath.

 

The beasts muscles ripple and buck wanting nothing more than to destroy its rider. 6 seconds left, Alfred's knuckles turn white inside his gloves as a cloud of dust fly's into the air around he raging bovine.

 

 

His left hand is high and the creature kicks with 900lbs fury, 4 seconds left.

 

The crowd's roars make Ivan's ears crackle and his skin crawl. They are all waiting for blood, fans of any sport love the blood. Even if they don't admit it, sporting events are the gentlemens version of public lynching.

 

2 seconds..and then it happens, and Ivan wants to cover his eyes.

 

He doesn't though, its all over to fast Alfred's been thrown and the landed hard in the red clay. That's all he saw before pushing his way through the crowd praying the angry animal has been distracted long enough to avoid going after the downed cowboy.

 

By the time violet eyes meet blue around the side of the stadium gate it feels like Ivan cant breathe. His air only returning seeing Alfred walking on his own.

 

Alfred has no time to say anything before he finds himself ambushed into the arms of the larger man. He pats Ivan's back gently and runs his fingers through the mans hair; already feeling tears on his neck where the other has buried his face. " Hey, hey big guys its fine I'm fine I promise."

 

"Please stop Fredka, please no more I know you love this but please.."

 

"Shh..hey come on now.. Come one back with me alright?" He's not ashamed of the other man, or what they have but Alfred knows that in this sport not many would be tolerant of two men together. Once they are tucked away from prying eyes Alfred gently kisses away Ivan's tears.

"Listen to me, you knew when you met me that I don't give up. That's one of the things you love most about me isn't it? Now I'm gunna prove to everybody that I can win, and you'll see to and you'll be so proud of me won't you babe?"

 

Ivan can only nod and pray Alfred's right, even though something inside him is screaming that this will not have a happy ending.

 


	40. FemFrance -Hopper Valley PTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Hopper Valley PTA  
> FemNations  
> No pairings  
> Just random funny, also if the spacing in this odd it's cause I wrote it on my phone.

Francine was concerned when she saw her little girl Madline come home with tears in her eyes.

"Mon cher, what has happened." she asked, bringing the little girl into her arms.

 

Madeline sniffles and held out a note to her mother. The envelop was addressed to Ms. Bonnefoy and signed from hetalia Jr. High PTA.

Francine let the upset child go, the little one flopping onto the sofa tugging their cats Paris and kanukitty into her lap to cuddle.

Reading the letter Francine realized the reason for her daughters upset immediately.

 

_Dear Ms Bonnefoy,_

_It has become impossible to ignore your behavior in our community as of late. Dressing in a scandalous fashion; drinking; and socializing with numerous men. We feel this is damaging to the upbringing of your daughter and urge you to correct your lifestyle._

_Sincerely - Rosalind Edelstein, Secretary Hetalia PTA_

 

Well Francine had steam coming out of her ears, she kept her home clean and worked hard. She loved her child and made sure Madeline always knew she could come to her, she was a good mother!

 

So Me Bonnefoy marched her self down to the Jr. High that very evening, and as luck would have it the PTA was having a meeting that very night.

Francine burst through the door her long blue leather coat curling behind her, dressed unapologetic in a bright red miniskirt and knee high boot. The bold Parisian smirked sauntering up to the podium .

 

"Bonjour, I hope you do not mind but I would like to a dress this meeting."

 

All eyes in the room feel on the woman as she began to ream out every single one of those hypocrites.

 

"Well, there's Felicano Vargas sitting there and seven times he's asked me for a date! And Mrs. Vargas sure seems to use a lot of ice whenever he's away" Francine said suggestively wagging her eye brows to the now blushing German girl,Mrs. Monika Vargas. The couple sinking down in their chairs.

 

"And Mr. Wang, can you tell us all why your Secretary had to leave town? By the way, while you are sending out letters please inform Allison Jones to keep her window shades pulled completely down. Oh and I see Mr. Braginsky is not here today, perhaps he spent to long at Kirklands bar again? Though I'm sure if you smell Melinda Koehler breath you'll find she's had a nip or two if gin. Now, you all have the nerve to say I am unfit? Look in the mirror darlings!"

 

Francine spun on her heels and headed.to the door, stopping to turn and blow a kiss to the shocked crowd.

The next day an apology note was mailed courtesy of Hetalia. PTA.


	41. FACE-He didn't have to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: He didn't have to be - Brad Paisley
> 
> Pairing: Past mentions of Fr/Joann, Main focus FACE , Side mention of Can/Ukr
> 
> AN: I really wanted to show a sweet father-son relation ship between Canada and England and this happened.

Mathew and Alfred never got to meet their mom, Joann died when they were born. Francis always said Mathew had her eyes.

 

Things are hard when you're a single parent raising two boys all on your own; but somehow Francis managed. He loved his sons and wanted them to be happy, yet he was so lonely. Dating when you have children is a challenge, most of the women he met would shy away from a man who had children or be far to eager to become 'mom'. The men he would go out with would run for the hills at the mention of children. That was until he met a fluffy browed little Englishman named Arthur.

 

"I think you should know.. I have children." He said over their 2nd date, it was coffee at a small café.

 

The Frenchmen had been so surprised when Arthur just smiled and said "Wonderful, perhaps you could bring them along sometime I would love to meet them."

 

The Parisian just smiled against the lip of his mug, " oui, I will."

* * *

 

A few months later five-year-old Mathew and Alfred met Mr. Kirkland when their Papa said they were going to movie with his new friend. Alfred was immediately chatty, he took to almost everyone right away; Mathew however slinked behind his papas pant leg watching this new person carefully.

 

After the movie they went and got Ice Cream and Arthur had noticed that when Alfred dashed off to the play area to be with the other children in the confection shop, Mathew stayed in the booth. The child quietly curled up in the corner of the red vinyl seat trying to be as small as possible while nibbling at his Maple Syrup ice-cream. Francis reputedly excused himself to go grab Alfred who was now covered in ice-cream and stuck in the ball-pit.

Arthur scooted over and bend his head to look at the shy little boy. "Are you not having much fun Mathew?"

 

"eh?..um..I..I am Y-yes Sir."

 

The Englishman smiled kindly his green eyes crinkling at the corners. " I hope I don't make you nervous, you know I'm not a half bad fellow and a care a great deal about your father."

 

Mathew nodded setting his empty desert cup on the table and tugging his bear from his backpack.

 

"Who's this?" Arthur asked tapping the bear on the nose causing the little boy to smile.

 

Not many people paid much attention to Mathew because of how rambunctious Alfred was it was easy to over look the more silent child. " This is Kumajiro, he's a polar bear."

 

"Oh my, its quite far from the north pole isn't it. Dose he not get hot living here?"

 

Mathew giggled and shoot his head coming out of his little seat corner more and nudging closer to Arthur. "No, I keep him safe he's my friend."

 

When Francis returned to the table with a squirming sticky Alfred he paused and smiled watching Mathews face lit with happiness talking animatedly about Arctic animals with Arthur who seemed to look just as interested in the subject.

* * *

 

It was a few months later when Francis and Arthur came home late from another date, the boys had been watched by their aunt Michelle. The two children who had been told to go to bed now perched on the stairs listening to the adults talking in the living room. Two little faces brighten up at a question posed by the Brit, they crossed there fingers hoping against hope.

 

"Francis..Will you do me the great honor and privilege of becoming my husband?"

 

"Oui mon lapin!"

 

Alfred looked over at his brother whispering to loud .. "That means yeah right?"

 

Mathew nodded vigorously before the two children charged down the stairs cheering and throwing them self at their Parents.

* * *

 

Through first days of school, football and hockey games, days sick in bed and nights crying over a first crush; Arthur was there, he became 'Dad' just like he had always been theirs.

 

18years later as Mathew stands in front of the nursery room window looking over at the man next to him as Arthur taps the glass and waves at his new Granddaughter, Mathew realizes something.

 

He hopes he can be even half the Dad ..his didn't have to be.

 

 

 

 

 


	42. PruCan - Suds in the Bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Suds in the bucket - by - Sara Evens
> 
> Pairings: PruCan
> 
> AU: Human
> 
> AN: This was inspired by a RusAme Piece by Balthazar on Wattpad so go check out that.

rthur pulled into the drive and noticed the clothes on the line and overturned laundry and he knew.

 

"Bloody hell!" he slammed his hand on the horn and pulled out his cell phone to call his husband and inform him that they had another runner. The should have known when Alfred took off with that Russian hoodlum on that blasted motorbike that it would have been a poor example for their sweet Mathew. They hoped the soft spoken older twin had more sense than to run off with some punk.

 

But then, that was before Gilbert.

 

**9:30 AM that morning**

* * *

 

Mathew was out hanging clothes when he heard the loud roar of glass compactors on the white Silverado. This Prussian prince was flying up the gravel drive and today was the day, Alfred couldn't have all the fun and Mathew wasn't going to rot away in this little town being the good child.

 

Still he felt bad enough to tap a note to the screen door saying " I'm sorry Dad, Papa.. But I have to go, I love him please understand."

 

Grabbing a bag and his guitar the lavender eyed male dashed down the drive and into the waiting Germans arms. They would be headed to Vegas tonight and Mathew William Bonnefoy-Kirkland would become Mathew W. Bielshmidt.

 

He couldn't be happier.

 

Climbing up in the front cab and dangling his bare feet out of the window Mathew sang along to the radio as they blazed a trail out of town.

 

Let them talk, let his family shout , let them do whatever they like. He was in love and he was happy.

* * *

 

 

"I just...don't understand it." Arthur said staring out the window.

 

Francis walked up behind his partner wrapping his arms around the shorter males waist. " you cant fence time Mon cher, and you can't stop love."

 

 

 

 


	43. 2p'sRusAme - I'm your Boogieman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm your boogie man - Rob Zombie
> 
> Pairing: 2PAme/2PRus
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Gore, adult language
> 
> AN: This came out of no wear but I rather like it. I hope you do to.

Viktor ran a hand through his jet black hair looking in the mirror, not a bad morning.. If you count 9 at night as morning. Which he did, starting out his day just as the sun went down there were so much more interesting things to see this time of day anyway.

 

Speaking of interesting, as the Russian Federation made his way through his home he noticed a box sitting on his dinning table.

 

He raised an eyebrow and went over to investigate, first looking under the table and a bout for any trip wires...one never could be to careful.  Finally satisfied with the relative safety of the box he peeled away the packing tape and looked inside.

 

There was a stack of Tupperware, How curious. He thought as he popped open the first small plastic container.  

 

Inside was a human eye, even curiouser.  Viktor set aside the ocular organ and pulled out the second larger box. Upon opening this one he discovered a heart, still quite bloody and very human.  "Some one has an interesting taste in gifts.." He said aloud before opening the final box to find a human hand with the fingers nailed into place and index finger extended to point at him.

 

The wintry nation fought his smirk as his cell phone went off.

 

" Privyet Alan," He said into the receiver as se excited American spoke.

 

"Sup sugar tits!, you get my pressy..you know I was thinkin about you while I was workin and just couldn't resist. So my little borsht cup, tell daddy how creative he is."  Alan said brightly, Viktor could almost imagine the  brunette kicking his feet up on his desk and adjusting his sunglasses.

 

"Yes very, I will be sure to preserve them accordingly. I trust you will be coming by soon?"

 

"Oh baby you know it, and when I get there I'm gunna make you scream louder than the sorry sack I cut that heart out of."

 

Viktor chuckled darkly, "Such a smooth talker my boogie man."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. AmBel- So addicted (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: So addicted - Saving Able
> 
> Pairing: AmBel
> 
> (R18)
> 
> AU: Hitman

 

Alfred walked into the silent apartment peeling the tight leather gloves from his hands, he smirked before he heard the click of the gun to his right.  "Nice to see you to babe." He drawled shifting his eyes over to the owner of the 9mm.

 

"Evening  Dorgoy," Natalya said in her usual bored tone, raising the gun and returning the safety. "Have a nice day ?"

 

The American assassin surveyed his Belarusian killer with appreciative eyes. She strutted around in a par of black silken nylons held up by an under bust corset with garters. Currently Sans-bottoms or top, hell of a welcome home in his books.

 

"It could get better I think." He said lips curling in a smile, watching as she walked over to the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse. Trailing the gate of her long legs looking all the more luscious in the tall ankle strap heels.

 

Deep blue eyes lidded under a curtain of ashen blonde hair as she opened the blinds. "you are very sure of your self, what makes you think I will give in little boy?"

 

He knew this game and he'd gladly play it because he was addicted to her kind of love, that cruel beautiful kind of pain she could inflict when she wanted.

 

Alfred approached dropping his suit jacket and tie to the carpet, fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. All the while watching as she turned and pressed her bear skin to the glass window. The way her lips parted and her skin prickled at the cold. The way her eyes dilated watching as his pressed-shirt hit the floor.

 

" I know you won't give in, I love the challenge the most." He said towering in front over her letting her hands roam his chest.

 

Her lips quirking as her nails dig into his sides grinning as his head feel back in a delicious hiss. "You're a foolish man Alfred Jones, I could kill you seven different ways right now."  she said leaning forward and punctuating he words by licking up his sternum to his adams apple.

 

"I know you can, but you wont." He gripped her hair tugging her head back roughly watching her cheeks color with anticipation.  "Maybe I like the danger, maybe I love it."

 

She smiled slipping down to her knees, swift fingers clicking open his belt and tugging down his trousers.  She purred against the soft fabric, the last boundary between them. " You can never leave me Fredka.. I will find you." she said mouthing his erection through the fabric of his pants.

 

"I wouldn't expect any less." he said before gasping at the sudden feel of her mouth. One hand still wound in her hair and the other bracing himself against the window.

 

 


	45. Denmark - The more I drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The more I drink - Blake Shelton
> 
> Denmark ft. The Awesome Trio w/ side mentions of DenNor, PruCan, & AmeRus

Mathis was out with his friends Gilbert and Alfred, sipping on his coke when the Prussian laughed and opened another beer.

 

"Come on Den! Have at least one drink vith us! Your killing the awesome buzz!" The albino wined, his pleading was soon joined by a boisterous American chanting ' Drink' like an idiotic frat boy.

 

"Sorry guys, You know I would love you but its best I don't" The Dane said wistfully, watching the condensation beading on the frothy topped glasses of liquid gold.

 

America arched an eyebrow. "Bro is this cause of what happened last time at my place?"

 

Mathis nodded lamely.

 

Alfred sat back and laughed, " I thought you said you totally got some when you went home! If anything that's even more of a reason to have a few brews!"

 

"Ja, you might vant to get a little tipsy to tackle that Norwegian wild cat." Gilbert snickered into his glass.

* * *

 

 

The last time Denmark went out for a 'few brews' one turned into thirteen, and the trio spent half the night singing horrible karaoke and hitting on anything with legs, Not that any of them would have gone home with any of the ladies or gents they attempted to get phone numbers from; it was more of a sport to see who was the "more awesome pickup artist".

When the Dane finally stumble back into his bungalow, ( America held the meeting in Hawaii last time and set the nations up in groups of 4 in private beach bungalows), he was wearing about 50 plastic flower necklaces and had his hurricane cup on his head.

 

Somehow Mathis managed to manhandled a very annoyed Lucas onto the dining table with out getting slapped...to much. Before Norway gave in , now this wouldn't sound horrible if it hadn't been for the high pitched scream of young Sealand wandering into the main room of the adjoining  room the next morning.

 

Sweden was not pleased.

 

And after Finland cried about Denmark ' defiling were they eat', it was agreed that the Dane would not go drinking unsupervised by one of the Nordics.

* * *

 

After Denmark had finished telling his story the other two members of the trio burst into a fit of giggles.

 

"Kesesesesese Right on the table! Oh that's awesome...not as awesome as vhen I conquered my little Birdies vital reigns on West desk. " Gilbert said wiping a tear from his eye.

 

America pulled a face at the admission, " Oh one dude that's my brother so eww.. But yeah I can one up you both!  After the last meeting at Iggys place, he was suppose to be going out with Francis to do some shopping and ...I may have misjudged how long they would be gone and well ..you know the big guy and his Vodka. Lets just say I think England is still having nightmares about having to burn his Victorian sofa."

 

"maybe we should all stop drinking." Matthis said spinning a still closed bottle of Bud on the bar top.

 

All the men surveyed one another be fore a resounding " NOPE!"  and round of laughs could be heard through the bar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. The Awesome Trio - Uptown Funk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Uptown funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars
> 
> Awesome Trio - America, Denmark, Prussia
> 
> Side mentions of - RusAme,DenNor, and PruCan
> 
> An: This is straight up crazyness...Idk what i was thinking and I'm not even sorry! I was in a weird mood with this one.Just enjoy .

Three men that should never...ever...be aloud out together. Somewhere there was a glass box with zip tie restraints and dart gun that said "Break in case of Awesome Trio".

 

One would believe that each of the trio's respective partners would have known better than to let them all leave the meeting within a few minuets of each other. It was a dead giveaway to potential mayhem.

 

America, Denmark, and Prussia. Any of the other countries who thought that Bad Touch was a problem, could tell you these three  were an episode of jackass waiting to happen.

 

At lest when Prussia was with Spain and France the worse that could happen was them all getting sloppy  drunk  talking about how sexy their boyfriends were. Maybe making a few lewd phone calls and posting inappropriate photographs on  tumbler.

 

However, Prussia had decided he needed to lead a pack of supreme awesomeness. Thus the most arrogant friendship triad was born.

 

Once you pair that Awesome East German with two other narcissists' and its a disaster of Freudian proportions; Hero complexes, ADHD, and Alcohol.

This was the makings of the end of days.

________________________________________

It was Saturday evening and the world meeting was in full swing when the first fights broke out. Canada was to preoccupied trying to keep his fathers from strangling each other to notice his German boyfriend slip out.

 

Likewise, Norway was trying to catch Iceland's puffin who had gotten away from his owner and was antagonizing Finland's dog Hana. Trying to keep the fur and feathers from flying took precedent over the usually overly affectionate Dane who managed to covertly exit during the fray.

America had an even easier escape, as underhanded a tactic as it was...he called Belarus. So Russia would be to busy running all over the building trying to hide to notice his partners absence. Alfred would be in big trouble later but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

 

Prussia took stance with his leg up on a chair looking at the two excited blondes across from him. " Alright brohaz! Listen up cause my awesome words will not be repeated. Today's Challenge is the golden Mile! You vill go to the bars I have awesomely programmed into your phone map, Then!! Once you have completely the almighty beer journey of awesomeness, you will take off your clothes in the last bars restroom und you vill streak back here to base! The first to complete vithout being arrested vins!"

 

America then jumped up and shouted "WE'RE GOING STREAKING!" and ran out of the room (lol )

 

**AMERICAN MILE!___**

Alfred popped his collar strutting into the first bar with so much swagger it made the bartenders ovaries hurt.  Looking over the top oh his wire frames flashing those cornflower blue bedroom eyes that had panties dropping all over the bar. "Hey there sweet thang, can I get a shot of your finest whisky?"

 

Alfred really should not have started out with whiskey, he hadn't been this hammered since Prohibition. By his 9th bar the American was up on stage pulling out some rhinestone cowboy moves that would make John Travolta cry.  By the 11th bar Alfred was so smashed he stumbled into the ladies restroom where a very large lady named Rhonda proceeded to toss him out the window.  

 

There was nothing sexy about calling your dad crying and throwing up in a back alley. Thus the awesome American mile end Five bars short of his goal with one case of extreme alcohol poisoning.

 **DANISH MILE!_** _

Mathis was fairing a little better, he had started out with beer before moving to liquor. Unfortunate Denmark's personality was enough  to get him in trouble.

He had been slapped 28 times by his 6th bar. And kneed in the groin 4 times by his 8th . The climax of of the Danes pub crawl of awesomeness came when he stumble into  a biker bar and  commented on a very  large very bearded man. Who had a tattoo of what Denmark thought was a 'Troll' on his arm. Turned out it was a portrait of the mans late mother.

 

5 minuets later Mathis was being loaded into a police car with blood all over his face and busted knuckles. Sure he had gotten some good swings in  but his road to Awesome glory was cut short, at least he had a new mugshot for his collection.

 

"hej! Sve! Sooo could you maybe come bail me out of jail?"

 

"n', id't ." *Dail tone*

 

"...Ber...Berwald are you there....damnit."

**PRUSSIAN.MILE!_**

Gilbert sat in the last bar with a smile on his face, having just checked the progress of his friends.  He ordered another beer and flipped a peanut in the are and caught it. " Keseseses silly boys,  you can't bet a German at a drinking game."

 

"Prussia!"

 

Gilbert looked up to see three angry faces entering the bar.  His sweet Canada not looking so sweet considering he had just got a call about his brother having to have his stomach pumped. To his left Russia surrounded by his freaky aura, also not pleased with the former information or being trapped by his sister for most of the afternoon.  To the Canadians right, was Norway; stone faced with a glitter ball of ..was that magic..oh crap.

 

Gilbert looked wide eyes at the group before disappearing in a trail of bar snacks and dust shouting something like  " I'M TO AWESOME TO DIE!"

 

 


	47. Dirty Picture - BTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dirty Picture ~ Tiao Cruz
> 
> Video to the side
> 
> Feature: The Bad touch trio
> 
> Pairings : Spamano,FrUk,PruCan

Every time Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert would get together this would always happen. Someone would start out with a drunken dare and then they would all try and come up with something worse and more impossible. Then bet money against each other on who could accomplish the little task of the evening. This could be anything from prank calls, to public streaking. Francis usually won the later as he enjoyed be naked more than anyone.

 

But tonight's dare wasn't just about their little trio, but rather each of their significant others.

 

"Hey amigos! I have a dare for you all. " The Spaniard grinned pulling out his cell phone.

 

"nien ve are not sending dick pictures to mien bruder again. West almost killed us last time." Prussia said immediately.

 

France looked up from his wine swilling the dark red liquid around in the glass. "I agree my face still 'urts"

 

"no no We aren't sending any pictures, this dare is about what pictures we can get sent to us!" Antonio stood up sitting on the table facing his friend. The mans green eyes glittering with possibility.

 

"alright I'm listening" Francis gestured, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

 

"The dare is we all see if we can get our lovers to send us a Dirty picture, who ever gets one wins"

 

Prussia grinned. "And vhat if ve all get one, cause I know the awesome me will get one."

 

Spain thought a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah well then the most Dirty one will win."

 

All the men threw their hands in the middle and chanted "Bad touch Trio " before talking out their mobiles and texting their pleas for vulgar displays to their significant others.

**FRUK_____**

England looked up from his needle point to his phone vibrating on the tea table and playing "Kiss me by Ed Sheeran" He knew who that meant was calling or texting him. He smiled since he was alone, he'd never let the Frog know he'd picked such a sappy song for the Frenchmen.

The Brit picked up his cell and his cheeks burned as he read the message.

 

 **Francis:** "Mon lapin I miss you so much, send me a pic. You know the kind I like ;)

 

"'The filthy frog!" Arthur scowled, he thought for a moment to reply telling the other in no uncertain terms to 'bugger off'. However, he knew how tenacious France could be when it came to smut. Plus it wasn't like they had never exchanged...'intimate' photography. England knew for a fact that he had a file hidden on his laptop of choice images of the Frenchmen in some compromising positions from last Halloween.

 

Apparently dread pirate Kirkland had himself a French maid. What a night that was. The memory made the Brit a touch hot under the collar, so he decided to play along.

A devilish little smirk played on Arthur's lips as he stopped by the hall closet removing several articles form a garment bag before traipsing off to this bedroom. " photos as you like, well then, See how you like this you manky pervert."

 

****

Frances' phone chimes an incoming message.

 

"I'll bet a beer he told him to Fuck off." Prussia crowed watching his friend give a one finger salute before checking the text.

 

However instead of pouting, Francis gulped audible and blushed right up to the tips of his ear. "We'll mes Ami..I should be going !" he jumped up faster than you can say Playboy, however, Spain grabbed the fleeing France and snatched the phone out of his hands.

 

"Not so fast Amigo!" Spain tossed the phone to Prussia who pulled up the last text from England.

 

"Oh. Mien. Gott." Prussia's jaw dropped.

 

There Arthur was leaning back against his desk in front of a full length mirror wearing his union jack briefs, boots, Police Jacket and cap with a pair of hand cuff dangling from his mouth. The phone held out snapping it in the reflected glass. Mien Gott was right! Not to mention the attached message of :"Can you catch a flight, we can play cops and robbers :P"

 

Spain flushed looking over Prussia's shoulder before France snatched his phone back.

 

"My Turn!" Spain cheered pushing France back into his seat, "You can hold on for a uno momento right

Fran? Your little crumpet will still be waiting I'm sure."

 

**SPAMANO__**

Romano was sunning on his balcony when the phone beside him began to vibrate. He swore that if it was Vene texting him more nonsense about that potato bastardo, he was going to kill his frattello. But as luck would have it, it wasn't north Italy at all.

 

 **Boss:** Lovi mi amour mi Corazon !!

 **LV-** Wtevr it is NO

 **Boss:** :( looooviii

 **LV-** What!

 **Boss:** i miss your smile and wicked body mi amour. Por favor, let me see you. I'm starving without mi little tomato.

 

Lovino blushed, why did Antonio have to say things like that.

—-

Finally Spain's phone chirped in response. The BTT all gathered around as a picture message notification danced on the screen.

 

"I bet it's a picture of him flipping you off." Francis said as Antonio selected image download.

 

____________________________________________________

 

It was defiantly not a picture of the ornery little Italian giving the one finger salute.

"Dios moi..." Antonio breathed feeling like his head was going to float right off of his body.

 

Speaking of body...

 

Romano defiantly had a lot to spare in this little photo op. The Italian was standing in the golden light with the vineyard in the background, his skin looking like brushed caramel. Shirtless and perfect, with a cherry tomato between his teeth. The juice of said fruit dripping down his chin and glinting in the light as it rolled down his abs. All this with the message attached , " Wanna taste?"

 

"That beats England.." Prussia said blinking wide-eyed at the image.

 

Francis did not care, "Very well goodbye mon ami's! I 'ave a flight to catch!" France was dashing out of the room and down the hall in a cloud of dust.

 

"Vell, guess its up to the awesome me then!" Prussia smiled sitting back down.

 

Antonio smirked shooting a quick message to tell Romano he would be home soon. " I don't know, Canada is very shy little thing. I wouldn't think him the type." Spain pointed out, extremely confident in his sweet little Lovi as the key to his victory.

 

**PRUCAN__**

Mathew was cleaning his kitchen when his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. Pulling out the little mobile we giggled at the message on the screen. "Oh Gil..." he said to himself before typing out a reply.

 

 **AwesomeLVR:** Hallo Birdie, I miss you and your sexy Canadian territory, Bite mien libeling send me something to make me feel awesome?

 

 **MapleBeer:** Ok pooh bear :) give me a sec ok?

 

_______________

 

Spain was pretty surprise by the Northern nations willingness, then again Canada was very polite. Prussia on the other than was kicking his feet back looking like he was about to win the lottery.

 

His phone chimed a few moment later and the East German shivered making sure he had this thumb strategically placed on the screen before showing the snapshot. He had to preserve his little Maple leaves honor after all.

 

When Gilbert turned the screen his Spanish friends jaw nearly hit the table. " wow..you know your lucky France left he would have killed you if he saw this, corrupting his nino into sending such things."

 

Prussia surveyed the visual fest, His adorable Canada full completely starkers on the kitchen table sucking maple syrup off his fingers, more of the sticky substance splattered on his cheek chest and stomach with the lewd caption of "I'm all dirty, come clean me up."

 

"Vell, I vin, now I'm off to collect my prize ..think I'll pick up some vhipcreme on the vay home. Keseseses!"

 


	48. England,Scotland - The last unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The last unicorn - America ( yes that's the name of the band, irony isn't lost on me.lol)
> 
> Pairing: none just brotherly feels with little England and big brother Scotland
> 
> AU: medieval human au
> 
> AN: This song is from the film "The last Unicorn." This was my fav film as a child (now that makes me feel old. XD) it is a truly beautiful story that is just so well written and the art is impeccable. I miss movies like this. It seems like everything is CG now, there is something to be said for the traditional animation like this. If you have not seen, it or you have children especially little girls I recommend it.

Arthur struggled to keep up with his brother; he wanted so badly to feel like a big boy and get to go on a hunt like other boys his age got to go with their fathers. Unfortunately, their father was gone; Alistair was the man of the house and had been reluctant to let the small boy come with him. Arthur was small for his age and had been born sickly.

His brother worried that the chill in the air from winters beginnings would cause the small boy harm. But their mother had assured him it was fine.

 

The older boy paused as he heard a little thump behind him, rolling his eyes Alistair hung his bow on his shoulder and turned to see Arthur tangled up in a thorn bush, squirming pitifully.

 

"This is why I didn't want to bring ye." He hissed bending down to free the boy.

 

Arthur shrunk back from his brothers angry gaze, " You never wanted me around I know!" The little boy huffed angrily tugging up the hood of his cape over his fluffy blond hair.

 

Alistair ground his teeth, "Stop yer whining yer scarin the game away you little twit!" he knew he was being hard on the small boy but they had set out at sunset and with Arthur's constant little sounds they had lost 3 rabbits and a deer. He was angry and it was getting late, the moon was rising over the mountains and soon it would be to dangerous to stay in the forests. Their family depended on him and he couldn't have his little brothers curiosity ruin the hunt.

 

The little boys eyes filled with tears making his brother regret his harsh words, but before Alistair could reach out to comfort the child Arthur darted off into the brush.

 

"Artty!" Alistair took off after the boy, he was almost annoyed that the child could be so fast when he wanted to but not when he needed to. The redhead caught sight of the little caped figure moments before he heard a sharp yelp and then Arthur was out of sight.

Alistair's heart pounded trying to get to the spot where he saw the boy, looking down he saw a sloping gully half covered with thick ivy.

 

"Arthur!..Arthur can ye hear me!" The older boy cursed and slid down the embankment himself and under the hanging ivy. When he emerged on the other side he was his brother crouching with wide eyes. When Alistair followed the boys gaze he couldn't believe it.

 

There in the clearing of frozen flowers was a sight most men had only spoken of in whispers, tales of the old men in the village would tell of a time when the world still had magic.

 

A Unicorn.

 

She had to be the last, her coat was white as the frosted poppies around her, with long waving mane shining like spider silk in the moonbeams.

 

Alistair noted the soft fog of his own breath and looked down at young Arthur who still seemed dazed by the beautiful creature, he gently lifted his arm and drew his little brother under his cloak and against himself for warms.

"Is..she real brother.." Arthur whisper, half afraid he'd struck his head and was seeing a trick of the light.

 

"Aye, she's real as anything. Look carefully and never forget her this is the last bit of magic we have." Alistair said sitting back with the boy wrapped securely against the cold.

 

They sat there for a long time before the old mare turned her head in their direction. She dipped her head and reared back her call shrill and wild in the night air. The boys watching her with there wide emerald eyes as she galloped away into the darkness.

 

Arthur yawned clinging to his brothers tunic, "I'm sorry you did not catch anything, but I'm glad I got to see her with you."

 

Alistair smiled kissing the top of Arthur's head, "I'm glad to."


	49. Russia-X-Anastasia - It's all coming back to me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: It's all coming back to me now. by Meatloaf ( featuring Marion Raven)
> 
> Pairing: Russia x Anastasia
> 
> Guest staring : Lithuania
> 
> Warning : sadness, violence

Ivan had been working late in his office, so much paper work and he was tried. Between meetings and issues in his country, it seemed the northern nation was getting less and less sleep. To be more accurate Ivan had not made it to his bed in three days. This was bad, part of him knew it was because when that happened he became weak, and in his weakness, he would fall to the pain of dream.

 

Normally Russia did not dream at all, he made sure to clear his mind by any means necessary before curling up to his pillow each night. Because dreams were dangerous things, dreams splayed him open and broke his mask; things he could never allow, not any more.

 

He had become the great and powerful Soviet Russia his leaders had torn away his weakness and made him something to be feared. The made him a monster beneath a childlike smile.

 

Yet it was in these nights when the personification would work him to the bone when all his carefully crafted walls fell.

* * *

 

Suddenly he was walking through a warm haze, when Ivan looked down; he saw his clothing was different. Gone was the heavy tan coat, in its place was a uniform of royal blue and red, upon his shoulders sad gold palladirons that matched the sword at his hip. He wanted to cry... "No. pleases...not this..."

 

He took a step forward as a fine hall if marble and portraits materialized around him. He paused to see his own reflection, he was so young. He no longer looked like a man in his early 30s more like a fresh-faced young solider of 19.  All dressed in his imperial uniform, dawning the sword Tsar Nicholas Romanov had given him.

 

As if these memories could not haunt him farther a set of footsteps pattered down the hall running towards him. As he turned he was a child, she could have been no more that six. Her chocolate ringlets bouncing around her rosy cherub face.

 

"Mr. Russia! Have you come to play?" She cheered happily.

 

He could not help himself but to bend and pat her head, choking on his tears. "Da. Anna..shall we princess?" he said offering her his hand.

 

As soon as the little girls fingers fell into his white gloved palm they did not seem so small anymore. When Ivan looked up in surprise there stood a girl of 16 dressed in her ball gown for her birthday party. Anastasia had grown into quite the beauty.

"Will you do me the honor of being my first dance as a lady of court Sir? Russia?"  She said, her voice tugging at his heart. She was never afraid of him, she always treated him so kindly despite the fact he was not human.

 

"Please, call me Ivan." That had be a mistake, to let her so close. To give her his name, and yet even as he hear the words fall from his lips again just as it had all those years ago - he still could not stop them.

 

He took her into his arms spinning in the grand ballroom, the way she smiled the way she laughed all etched into his heart. Just as the music began to climax, the room went dark.

 

"No...I can't please I can't see this ...please..."

It was cold the night he disobeyed, or was he disobedient? He was protecting the royal family when he snuck them out of the capital. He remembers her face then she was no longer that girl now, she was a woman of consenting age. Moreover, before he left her at that farmhouse he kissed her like one.

 

He could still remember the taste of her lips.

 

Lights flashes and the dream set fire; he could feel the heavy chains around his wrists and neck. He failed he failed her.

 

They where all killed and he watched them do it.

* * *

 

Ivan woke with a start sweating and panting, unaware of he tears pouring from his eyes.

 

"M-Mr. Russia?"  It was Toris come to check on him at such a late hour.

 

Ivan did not response as he normally would, with either a gruff shooing hand or an eerie grin. Instead, a sob broke from the large man and his shoulders shook. He tried to stand from his desk only to find his legs asleep with pins and needles. Ivan collapse to the carpet and Lithuania rushed to his side.

 

The small brunette not even questioning as he drew the other s head under his chin and wrapped his arms around Russia, for all accounts Toris should hate him. However, he did not because he is one of the few who remember who Ivan used to be.

 

"Shhh it's alright now its alright." he comforted rocked the larger male back and forth as he had once seen Ukraine do in a similar situation.

 

"No it won't" Ivan said sadly, twisting his fingers in Toris's coat. "It will never be alright"

 


	50. multination/!america - American woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FemAmerica. Multi Nation - American Woman - Lenny kravits 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not even sorry ....

 

 

She was Flame, She was Faith, She was Freedom.

America, Allison F. Jones. From her short skirt to her cut off top, she had all the other personifications on their knees and didn't even know it.

True they had all chanced a glance at the lovely western nation but none had been so bold as to try to tame the independent princess. 

Today though it felt like she was just teasing them all on purpose. You see Allison had invited a few of the nations out to her ranch in Texas for the summer, saying that they all needed to relax and bond and see if they couldn't enjoy each others company just as human beings for a while. 

Little did they know this was just as much for America's benefit as theirs.

Allison was tired of being alone, but didn't want a 'political marriage' she wanted something real. 

Therefore, she invited all the men she found attractive out to her ranch to give them a little bit of a test. To see who was bold enough for an American woman.

Japan was unfortunately the first candidate out of the running, he simply did not know how to handle the American when she opened the door clad in a bikini top and a pair of daisy dukes. The poor eastern nation got a nosebleed and had to excuse himself.

England soon followed, acting way too fatherly scolding Ally about lack of sunscreen and dressing so inappropriately in mixed company. 

That left the final three contenders, Germany, Russia and France. 

So began "Operation - Bag Deutschland" - Allison knew Germany had a thing for engines and cars, so what better way to entice the Aryan hottie than a good old fashion car wash!

Allison woke up early the next morning and headed down stairs were France was cooking breakfast and England was bickering about not being able to cook. She smiled waving to every on as she bounded down the stairs in a tank top and overall shorts. 

"Mornin ya'll, say um..Lud, ya mind givin me a hand out front? I really want to wash my truck before it gets to hot." She asked with big shining blue eyes.

  
  
Germany blushed and set his napkin down, "J-ja, sure."

Allison turned her back smirking wickedly, Game on. 

The car washing started out innocently enough, however it did not stay that way. Allison initiated a little harmless splashing fight. Which resulted in her unceremoniously dropping the buckles on her over all and climbing up onto the hood of the ford win shiny gold bikini bottoms and a soaked through white tank top.

"Alright, your in for it now." She said posing with the hose. 

Germany looked like a deer in the headlights. His ears bright red not knowing exactly were was safe to look. The man started sputtering and dropped the bucket claiming he needed the restroom. Which he prolly did but for other reasons entirely.

Allison huffed watching the blond retreating into the house. "So much for that ...oh well I still go the old French fry to give a chance."

"Mission - Frog Prince" Did not last long... Allison thought she'd win the man with her own culinary technique. Apparently her gutting the deer in the back yard before cooking was now as sexy as she thought it would be.

Francis looked horrified at the strung up animal having his intestines removed a few yards from the back porch. And the fact that the American had a huge smile on her face when drenched in blood seemed to ruin any romantic thoughts he may have harbored.

  
  


England thought France throwing up in the bushes was hilarious though.

The wind had been taken from Allison's sails, the last option was more of a wildcard. She and Ivan had a ...love hate thing more on the hate side most of the time. She wasn't even sure why she invited him and considered scraping her plot right then. 

That was until she spotted the Russian in her flower garden.

Allison had been musing her solitary life from her bedroom window when she spotted the man gently tying a fallen sunflower to the trellis in hopes of saving the flower. It was...kind of sweet.

So America dawned a white sundress and padded barefoot out to the garden, snatching a wide brimmed straw hat off a hook by the back door on her way out.

"hey there big guy!" She greeted brightly. 

Ivan turned around expecting the overall clad American to start yapping about something, however he found his breath stolen by the sight before him.

She looked so soft and pure in the bright white cotton that floated around her knees in the summer breeze. Her hand holing the sun hat in place over her bouncing golden curls.

"..p-privet Amerika..." He stumbled over his words shying tugging his scarf closer.

Allison smiled holding out her hand. " hey wanna walk with me out to the lake? It just down yonder, its really pretty this time of day." 

Ivan agreed taking her small warm hand in his, it was unusual to be so calm around America. She wasn't as she was at meetings it was just like they were...well - themselves. Not concerned with their countries. 

Russia complimented her on her wonderful job field dressing and cooking the deer for dinner the day before. He was apparently quiet impressed with a woman that ' knew her way around internal organs'. Creepiest compliment Allison ever got ,but a compliment none the less.

America felt like this might work yet, still there was one test. A man had to be able to let lose and be free!

"Say Ivan.." Allison said with a wicked little grin curling on her lips as they sat on the dock of the lake.

"Da?"

"Wanna do swimming?" the question seemed innocent enough. 

Russia thought it over a moment before nodding. " I suppose, we shall head back for our swimming clothes then?" 

Before he could say anything else Ivan had a dress thrown in his face. He looked confused a moment before looking up to see Allison with her back turned clearly topless, hooking her thumbs in the thin straps of her t-back underwear.

" I meant skinny dippin silly." She said dropping the lacy garment before jumping into the water. 

America half expected to be alone when she came up from the water. What she did not expect was to see a grinning Russian stripping as fast as humanly possible looking like he just won the lottery. 

Maybe this would work out after all.


	51. !FACE- Help poor out the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face family featuring FemFrance  
> Song- help pour out the rain by Buddy Jewell

They were driving back from Scotland, Arthur had just stood with his family as they laid his brother to rest. He had kept strong and managed not to cry in front of his children, he knew they still did not understand the concept of death or loss just yet. His wife Frances had done her very best in keeping the boys quiet during the service but now the woman needed a rest. So Arthur told her to rest on the ride back, sure that the boys would be tired out as soon as the car started. 

What he didn't expect was a tiny voice to break the silence of the vehicle half way back from Edinburgh.

"Daddy, when we get to heaven can I taste the milky way?" Alfred said.   
Mathew smaller twin piping in along as well with " Are going there to visit or are we going to stay?" 

Arthur smiled sadly and looked back in the mirror at the two little curious faces in their car seats. " Don't worry about that now loves, you won't be going for a long time."

"Will we get to see Uncle Alistair when we get there?" Mathew asked hugging his stuffed bear plush.Alfred holding is little alien nodded in agreement " Can we have wings, and do you think God could use another angle to help pour out the rain?" 

Frances woke to the rumble of tires as the car pulled over to the shoulder of the road, she looked over to see tears in her husbands eyes. " Oh mon cher," She spoke softly touching his face.

"Daddy are you ok?" The little ones asked in unison.Arthur let out a breath and turned around reaching back to pat each of the children on the head. 

" I'm brilliant, just brilliant boys .. I love you both so much do you know that?" 

The toddlers laughed and blew kisses just like their mother taught them, giggling their little 'I love you to daddy' It was then Arthur realized how lucky he truly was.


	52. British Ilse - The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh I broke my own feels with this one you need tissues I know I did.
> 
> British Ilse - The Baby - Blake Shelton
> 
> Human AU
> 
> Punk England
> 
> Featuring Mother Britannia

Arthur was the baby, his older brothers and sister always said he was rotten to the core. Being the youngest he always got away with more. By the time Arthur was born their father had left, apparently four small children was just to much. Elizabeth never blamed him for leaving, and in truth she still loved him.

Her little prince turned out to be her wild child, but that didn't matter. One of her most prized positions was the collection of family photos they would take every year. Just like always the newest image would find its way onto every desk or mantel in the house. A copy in her wallet to show of at work, telling everyone how proud she was.

"This Alistair, he's doing so well you know he's a police officer now !" She'd smile pointing to her eldest the year he graduated academy. The redhead with his broad shoulders looking so much like his absent father.

"Oh and my William, he's working for the government in Wales. He's just such a bright boy."

Elizabeth would hold out the photo to her group of ladies all cooing over their children's successes over the years. "Yes my Molly is becoming quiet the lady isn't she."

Then she would laugh, because even when she the cancer came she had one person who could always cheerher up. Her baby. " Oh there's Arthur, oh no that's not a print error his hair is green these days. Oh no he's a good boy and so talented playing his music. I be so pleased when he comes back for holiday."

* * *

 

Arthur was in Paris the night his Sister called crying, begging him to come as fast as he could. "She might not make it through the night Arty..."

The whole way his hands griped the handles of his motor bike, white knuckles and cursing at traffic when he made it into London. "Please. Please.." the rebellious youth muttered under his helmet.

When he made it home, the doctor was standing in the parlor. She hadn't wanted to be at a hospital at the end. She was always so headstrong and dignified, she wanted to be home when..... Well when it was over.

Arthur's boots were loud on the stairs as he thundered up to the second floor and dashed down the hall. Jerking open that bedroom door that held the one thing he never wanted to lose. Alistair was standing holding Molly as she cried, William was sitting on the window seat looking at the floor.

She looked like she was sleeping, a gentle smile on her face. So beautiful, so peaceful.

"Mum.... Mum?" Arthur whispered as he dropped to his knees at her bedside. When he touched her cool hands he knew she was already gone. The young musician stood bending to place a kiss on his mothers forehead, " I love you mum. I ..I'm sorry."

He cried like a baby, his brothers and sister surrounding him. In his head he could still hear her voice. _" I don't care if your 80, you'll always be my baby"_


	53. DenNor- I like it rough (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- I like it rough -by- Lady Gaga  
> DenNor  
> Warnings: mentions of bdsm, erotic asphyxia

Mathias let his eyes drink in the the dark finger shaped bruises that encircled his neck, the visual still sent a shiver up his spine and a tightening in his gut. This wasn't normal, it wasn't even sane to love this sort of thing; but he couldn't fight the need that only clawed at the deep reaches of his brain. It was an addiction and he knew the only way to get his fix was with a certain Norwegian.

They both liked it a little rough, that wasn't really a surprise considering the past they shared. What did come as a surprise was just how far they were willing to go. How much trust they actually had between them, this whole thing could have gone on with no strings attached. Could have been a thing to get rid of tension then go their separate ways, but not now.

The moment this became more than friction and release everything changed.

* * *

 

"Do you know what your agreeing to?" Lucas asked his cold amethyst eyes looking up and down the usually boisterous blond across the table.

"Yes." Mathias did not falter as he signed the contract. This wasn't an agreement between nations, it was a promise between lovers.

"Yes what?" The smirk could be heard in Norway's voice even if his expression remained plait.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 

He loved it, the way nimble fingers traversed every plane of his body. The inspections that had become part of each sessions, the way he shuddered and strained from the position of his arms bound high above his head. He loved the look in Lucas's eyes, the way the smaller man's gaze appraised him like a thoroughbred stallion.

The sting of the supple leather flogger over his gluets and thighs, being sat down and strapped in, forced to give over control. Life could be so hard but this was simple and clean.

He couldn't get enough of this rough love.


	54. DenNor - Wash me in the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DenNor, mermaid AU  
> song- Wash me in the water - Jamie N Commons  
> Warnings: Alcoholism, Drowning, suicidal thoughts, (i swear there is a happy ending)

His brother Berwald told him he had a drinking problem, but of course Mathias laughed him off saying " No way! I swallow liquids just fine see?"and proceeded to turn up another beer before stumbling out of the house.

No one stopped him, not this time. His family was just exhausted with trying and no one would blame them, he didn't blame them. The only person Mathias blamed was himself, he was suppose to be the strong one take care of everyone. He couldn't even take care of himself, this road that he was on was going to be the death of him, yet he couldn't even bring himself to care.

He wanted to change, he just didn't know how.

* * *

 

The intoxicated Dane stumbled out onto the docks over looking the sea, the cold wind that blew over the expanse of dark water was bracing, he hadn't brought his coat and shivered in the sea-breeze.  

Something dark crept into the edges of his mind as the chill sank into his bones. _It could all be over, just step off the edge. Just hold your breath and sink like a stone. Let it slow and let out te pain, they won't have to worry about you anymore. The won't even miss you._

Before logic could weigh in Mathias was tugging off is boots and tucking his wallet and phone inside them. He looked up and the dark sky above dotted with stars before he stepped off the dock.

The shock of cold squeezed the air out of lungs far to soon and then finality of it sunk in with the first rush of water that filled his mouth as the Dane began to struggle.

He had made a mistake, he didn't want this.

The more he fought the the panic that stole his coordination making him descend farther darkness. Everything hurt, his chest pounded and his mind became consumed with fear. He could see them, the people he loved.

When Ber was little and scraped his knees, back before the growth spurt made the youngerman taller than him. How he carried his little brother on his back all the way home, the little boy simpering against his back while Mathis tried to distract him by talking about vikings.

High school sweethearts, playing sports in college, that American exchange student he'd been friends with.

The day Ber and Tino got married, when they adopted Peter. The first time his little nephew called him Uncle.

He didn't want t give it all up he wasn't ready!

* * *

 

Just as the memories began to fade and Mathias was sure the end had come. There was a soft glow enveloping him, swirls of color; blue,violet,teal. It was beautiful and he wondered if this was heaven. Before he blacked out he saw a figure in the luminescence, pale skin and haunting eyes. 

* * *

 

Blue eyes blinked open in confusion, shouldn't he be dead? Mathias felt around his environment, he was laying on something soft and organic. Sitting up hurt his head and chest, he felt so sore all over and immensely tired. So tired in fact he didn't even notice the man sitting across from him at a small desk along the cave wall. 

"I see you are away landwalker, that was a very stupid thing that you did." The man spoke and it jolted the human into awareness. 

"Wha...i uhh..." 

The man at the desk sighed and stood up, he was wearing a chain of shells and a loincloth of woven sea grasses. "Land creatures are so dim, you flung yourself into the water. Do you enjoy courting death or are you just stupid?" 

"No, I ..." Mathias stopped and looked down at his hands, a look of realization that maybe he wasn't dead but he'd clearly lost his mind. Maybe he was in a pshyc-ward somewhere and this was all just the product of drug induced hysteria. "I'm crazy." he muttered with a little deprecating laugh.

"Clearly," the other man said. "By the way you may call me Lucas, I saved you though now I'm beginning to wonder why. 

"This isn't real, your not real." Mathis struggled to his feet leaning against the sea cave wall. 

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Oh am I not? This is news to me, however I think your wrong as I'm quite sure of my own existence. Now, weather or not you land-walkers believe in my kind beyond fairytale and magic that's another matter."

The human did not follow, " Fairytale? And why do you keep calling me Land-walker..what the hell is that?" 

"That is you." Lucas said slipping a cross shaped pin made of fish bones into his hair. "I am what your people call Mer, or Siren. Though i prefer Aquasapiean, It doesn't matter though as no one will believe you either way."

Mathais nodded this was a lot to take in, he wasn't dead, he wasn't still drunk and he'd been rescued by a merperson...one with a rather sassy attitude. 

"I was..when i jumped in, you asked me if i liked courting death. Your right, i was at first." He didn't know why he admitted it to Lucas, they didn't even know each other and yet some how he felt he owed some sort of explanation to his savior. 

Lucas looked a bit sad, "And now? You have a second chance do you still want to die?"

The human pondered that, he could go back but... to what? Would he be able to get his life back together for the people who mattered to him?  "I don't know, I thought i knew... I haven't been the man i should be, i don't know how to wash that away." 

The mer smirked, walking over and taking he humans hand. "Perhaps you already have." 

"I don't understand?" 

Lucas shook his head, running his hands over the humans bear chest, just over the mans head with now bore a mark, a faint blue cross. It was then Mathis realized he was nude and blushed at the touch. 

"I didn't understand why i saved you, not at first but magic never lies and mine heard your cries for help. Some times you have to trust what you don't understand." 

Mathis felt the burning his cheeks gazing at the smaller man, Lucas has strange beautiful features and a limber strong physique. Something in the human lit like a match looking into those cold eyes like deep water. 

The mer met his gaze and a soft aura of sea hues enveloped them, the light Mathis remembered from drowning. "See." Lucas said reaching up his slender fingers dancing over the humans neck and up into the mans impossibly wild hair.  "Now, you make your choice. Are you going to live or have i wasted time ?" 

...."I want to live." 

* * *

 

Berwald had been sitting dejected in the living room still staring at his brother boots on the coffee table. They had found them the morning after Mathis left in a drunken stooper. He should have gone after the man, he shouldn't have been so hard on him and said those terrible things. 

"Su-san...." Tino said leaning over the back of the sofa purring the little pet name in his husbands ear. "I know it hurts.. but maybe its time?"

Mathis had been missing for a month, and given were the boots were found and the nature of it. It looked like a suicide. But Ber refused to accept that, even know he just knew his brother was not dead. 

"No." Was all he said standing up and leaving his husband standing there worried as the larger man disappeared into his home office. 

Tino sighed and looked over to there son who was coloring at the dining room table when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" the little boy cheered jumping up and dashing for the door. Tino on his heals the whole way.   
  
"Peter wait for me so i can look out first," Of course the boy didn't listen throwing the door wide just as Tino walked up behind him.

 

"Oh dear God... " Tino was speechless Because there standing before him was his lost Brother-in-law

"Uncle Mathias!" Peter cheers and lept into the Danes arms. 

It didn't didn't take long for the commotion to draw Berwald out of his office, when he caught sight of that familiar head of blond hair he came storming across the room.

Mathias was almost sure his brother was going to punch him in the jaw, but that didn't happen. Two large arms grabbed him and held him close, feeling his little brothers face tuck against his neck muttering in broken English that he 'never leave again'.  "Hey..hey, it's ok, I'm back  and I'm so sorry Ber."

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt but...who's this?" Tino said pointing to the man standing next to Mathis.

"Ah this is Lucas.." He said fondly. "He saved me."


	55. Trans!America - Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Roar - Katy Perry
> 
> Human AU
> 
> Warnings: This contains Transgender America FTM, trigger warning for Transphobic reactions.
> 
> AN: This is special to me for reasons..., I believe everyone should be loved and accepted for who they are inside and have the right and opportunity to reflect their inner self outwardly with out prejudice. If you don't feel the same I would kindly ask that you do not flame this work. We are all different and its that difference that makes our world beautiful.
> 
> Additionally - I feel like this could become a full length fic at some time in the future or another TransAmerica oneshot if the response is out there. For now though, enjoy this one shot!

Allison thought there was something wrong with her, she did not want to wear the pretty dresses her mother put her in, and she wanted to wear the same thing as her twin brother Matthew. She wanted to stay with Matthew to but unfortunately, when their parents divorced she had to stay with their mom.

When Allison was nine she found out why, it was because she was the girl. Her mother was angry with their papa...angry that he was tired of living a lie to be with her. The truth was papa was in love with someone else...who happened to be another man. Allison never got to see her brother, she never got to see her papa, all she had was her mother and her mothers new Husband who changed their name from Bonnefoy to Jones

She wasn't sure why she couldn't be what her mother wanted. The little girl forced herself into frills and lace and participated in beauty pageants when all she wanted was to play with her action figures and read her comic books. Thankfully, her stepfather was a kind man he ran a local gym in the town they lived in and didn't mind his stepdaughter's tomboy ways. He let her hide her comic book collection in his office at work because Mrs. Jones said little girls didn't read such violent things.

When Allison turned 13, Mr. Jones could tell she was having a hard time and told her to take out her stress on some equipment at the Gym.

That's when Allison, or Ally as she preferred now, found something to focus on. In the gym she didn't have to be 'mom's girl' or 'beauty queen', she was just herself. She could put on her sweats and work out, take out her agitations on the heavy bag and the weights.

Her mother was furious when she found out; it was all by accident at a family bbq when she sent Ally into change into the swimsuit she had bought for her daughter.

Ally hated it...it was pink and shiny and showed too much. She didn't like the attention it drew to her chest or her hips. She didn't want to wear it, why couldn't she just wear her trunks and a tank top. She knew if she didn't it would disappoint her mother, and that would be bad. Resigned to it the young girl put on the bikini and headed out to the backyard.

When her mother caught sight of her, she dropped her lemonade pitcher. The glass shattered all over the back deck and the look on Mrs. Jones face was some where between disbelief and rage. "What on earth have you been doing to your self Allison Frances Jones?"

Mr. Jones rolled his eyes, "Joan, it's not that big of a deal she's just been down at the gym. If anything you should be proud of the kid, hell she's almost as strong as a full grown man!"

Ally looked down at herself; she liked the way she looked...more or less. She loved how the muscles on her stomach cut into a V, the way her arms and legs looked. Moreover, her stepfather was right she was strong; he'd even encouraged her to try for the lifting team in high school. Even if she'd be the only girl, she could probably get on. The only thing Ally wasn't fond of was her chest; she hated the development that had started to show. She didn't want them she hated even touching them; it was as if something in her body was betraying her.

"Proud!" her mother squawked waving her hands. "She looks like a boy! How could you let her do this?"

She looked like...a boy. Something clicked in Ally's head, she looked like a boy and she wasn't upset about it. Most girls her age would have run up to there room crying but she didn't. If anything, she smiled.

* * *

 

When Ally was 16, she knew what she wanted.

She wasn't a she, she wasn't Ally...She was AL.

* * *

 

Al shocked his mother when he cut off his hair without her permission, cropping it short and crudely with the kitchen sheers. Her stepfather cleaned it up with his electric trimmer when Mrs. Jones refused to take Al and have it fixed at the salon, saying. "She did this to her self; she wants to look like a freak let her!"

Al stopped wearing dresses; he wore jeans and t-shirts and tucked all of those cursed high heels away in a Rubbermaid tub in the attic. His mother was livid.

"Ally ... baby you have to know how strange this is?" His mother said one night after dinner, he was helping her wash and dry the dishes.

"It's just me ma, I just ...listen I don't know how to say this but..." He had to do it he had to tell her, he had to say those words.

His mother gave him a pained look. "You're... you're not gay are you? Please God Allison don't do this to me."

Al rolled his eyes, "No mom I'm not."

"Oh good...oh wait... you're not pregnant are you! Allison I swear!"

"MOM! No, gross. You know what I didn't want to do it this way you always jump to conclusion, you never listen. Well I'm tired of not doing what you think is right for me! I can't live this way!" Al shouted throwing the dishtowel on the counter.

His mother squared up her stance and hardened her glare. "Allison Frances don't you raise your voice to me young lady!"

"Mom Stop! That's not my name! I don't want it! I don't want to be your daughter! That's not who I am!"

Mrs. Jones stepped back staring at this young woman she'd raised not knowing what to say, "Ally... Sweetie. Listen if you really want your old last name. Well I thought you got along well with Adam and he's always considered you..."

"No mom...that's not the part I don't want" Al sighed and pushed a wet hand back trough his hair. "It's the rest of it, mom I... in my heart, I am not a girl. I want to be seen as a man, I want to be your son and I want you to acknowledge that. My name is Alfred." It took so much strength to say it. Even more to stand firm as the horror and disgust washed over his mothers face.

She shook her head and turned back to the sink. "I...no, not in this house Allison."

"Then I'll leave."

* * *

 

Al finished his junior year barely speaking to his mother. That summer she handed him a plane ticket and a passport, the only thing she had said to him in over five months was "your father said he'd take you."

Just like that, Al was on a plane headed to England to see his family that he hadn't even laid eyes on in over ten years. He didn't know what to think, he knew his father Francis was much more accepting considering everything. Al had hated his father when he was little until he figured out what it felt like to hide who you are. Then he thought the man was so brave, it must have been so difficult to tell his wife that he loved her...but not in that way, that he tried but he just couldn't lie. Of course, Al's mother wouldn't let him have contact with his father or brother, after the man left the country it was like some far off dream.

Francis sent birthday and Christmas cards with out fail. Alfred's mother would never let him write back.

He didn't even know why his father would even want him after all this time. Had his mother told why? Surely, Francis wasn't expecting Allison to get off the plain at Heathrow. The idea that his own father wouldn't even recognize him was terrifying.

When the plane touched down Alfred threw his rucksack over one shoulder and made his way through the crowd. At 17, even with out the testosterone shots he so wanted Al was still a sturdy 6ft. In addition, thanks to all the sports and working out he had a solid build. Thanks to the tight rolls of Ace Bandages he had a flat chest too. From a distance the androgynous face and short hair no one could tell, he passed well and he was proud of it.

Alfred looked around nervously; he hated the fact that he was half looking for a sign that said "Allison." on it. However, what he didn't expect was a small British man to walk up to him ranting.

"Mathew love there you are having you found your sister yet. I have looked all over this bloody airport and...Mathew dear when did you change your clothes?"

Al blinked; this person was looking for Matt? Then that meant... "Um..Hey, dude..Listen this gunna sound weird but I am ..Allison.." The name felt like poison on his tongue . " Me and Mattie are twins so I can see the mistake but.."

Before Al could finish he was crushed in a hug from the side, he looked up to see a face so similar to his own "MATTIE!"

The two brothers hugged and laughed for a few moments before a cough drew them out and back to the bushy browed Brit.

"Oh, Ally this is Arthur my dad, well your dad now to technically." Mathew said gesturing.

Arthur smiled and offered his hand. " Allison its lovely to meet you do forgive me but when your mother told us she was sending you she hadn't sent us a recent photo."

"It's Alfred, and I didn't expect her to."

Mathew and Arthur looked a little confused, before Al continued. "I'm transgender. She couldn't handle it."

His brother smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Its ok..I've always wanted a brother."

Arthur just nodded "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Alfred. Come along the frog is cooking a welcome home supper."

* * *

 

With in the next month after getting settled, Alfred went with his Papa and dad to go talk to doctor about his transition. He wanted to cry he was so happy, they started him out on hormone therapy and said they would look into top surgery when he was ready. Arthur said he should finish his senior year first so he wouldn't miss any school. They had Alfred's name legally changed, he was now Alfred Francis Bonnefoy- Kirkland.

That first year was the happiest he'd ever had. The night after graduation Alfred had to ask, he had to know why it was so easy for his father.

"Because, I love you Alfred, you are my child. Be it my son or daughter, your still the beautiful little one that I would have given my life for when I first saw you." Francis said reaching out to wipe a stray tear from his sons blue eyes that were so like his own. " I see you now to and I will always love you. I just want you to love yourself."


	56. BelLich- She keeps me warm (r18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Belarus/Lichtenstein  
> Yuri  
> Human au  
> Established relationship

Natalya woke slowly as the first few rays of sun shone through the curtains. Her vision blurry from a peaceful night, blinking away the sleep; she watched the small orbs of dust sparkle as they floated in the gold streams of morning. She became aware of the familiar weight resting against her side as it began to stir.

A bob of short weat blonde hair, now wild from rest, lifted from the pillow beside her. The older woman waited as a pair of large eyes of meadow green peered up at her.

Lilli

Natalya never thought anyone would love her, that anyone would bother trying to melt her cold heart. Yet some how, she stumbled into this. She fell headlong and hard into the sweetest arms in all creation. The younger girls laugh could move mountains. It moved hers, it keeps her warm.

They didn't speak, no good mornings or declarations of undying affection. It was just good. As silent and graceful as a doe breaching the safety of the forest on a summer morning. Lilli rose on her elbows and pressed a kiss to Natalya's shoulder. The younger woman had her kiss met with another. This one warmer as their lips slotted together, arms and legs wrapping of their own accord, a dance they both know so well.

They just fit, like safety and home.

A warm breath skates over flesh and who's lips don't matter right now. There are no rules for this love they have. A kiss dances on warm sensitive skin, tongue daring and playful parting that warmth. It's quiet the sounds of breathing and whispers in different languages all meaning the same thing.

"Please"

"I want you"

"I need you"

"I love you"

They wouldn't trade this for the world. They couldn't change even if they tired, even if they wanted to. This little world of tangled bed sheets and needful caresses has swallowed them up,


	57. FACE & The British Iles - Danny Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring- Hibernia (Ancient Ireland) Oc for The British Iles father, Human name - Dónal Kirkland. Britannia (Ancient England) Oc for the British Iles Mother, Human name - Arabella Kirkland.  
> Feel free to barrow these by the way I don’t mind  
> Warning- feels get your Kleenexes   
> AN: I am basing this loosely off my earliest memory of my grandfather’s funeral. As the 24th anniversary of his death was in Nov. Moreover, he was an Irishman so yeah this means a lot to me.

**November 1991**  
  
 _“Oh Danny boy, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountainside. The summers gone, and all the roses falling. It’s you it’s you must go and I must bide…”_   
  
Arthur would have kept his composer until his sister’s voice rung so sweetly in the cold fall wind. The hymn falling from Molly’s lips had been a favorite of their long past mother.   
  
The blond looked to his eldest brother; Alistair stood there his head held high. The Scot every bit the pillar of strength he had always been. However, now his emerald eyes shined with loss. That perhaps was the hardest thing. Part of Arthur wanted to take the elder man’s hand, but he did not. His own were occupied at the moment.   
  
Looking down at his twin sons who would likely not remember their grandfather, or the memories they did have would be hazy at best.   
  
It was cloudy and cold, the wind swirled the dying leaves around the cemetery grounds. The service had been simple but beautiful. Fitting for the proud man they were laying to rest today.   
  
Francis stopped to pick up Alfred who was beginning to cough; the little one was on the tail end of a case of strep throat and miserable. Mathew clung to Arthur’s pant leg looking up expectantly as his twin was lifted up and away.  Arthur smiled sadly and picked up his quiet son, the little boy whispering sweetly. “Please don’t cry daddy,” The English man tugged out his pocket square and dabbed at his own eyes.   
  
“I’m alright pet; daddy’s just a bit sad.” He said putting on a smile for the boy.   
  
_“But when ye come and all the flowers are dying, if I am dead as dead I well may be. You’ll come and find the place where I am lying, and kneel and say an Ave’ there for me….”_  
  
Arthur looked over to William who placed a single rose on sleek grey casket; the second eldest of the Kirkland clan was hardly one to hide his tears.   
  
When it was Arthur’s turn he stepped forward placing his rose next to the others.  Little Mathew waving goodbye to the coffin, he only understood that his Grandfather had gone away to heaven and the big box had something to do with that.   
  
_“I shall sleep in peace until you come to me”_  
  
When the internment was over the Kirkland children stood before the freshly covered grave.

* * *

  
  
**Arabella Kirkland** **Dónal Kirkland**

**Sep 18, 1914 - Apr 15, 1987** **Jan 8, 1916 - Nov 9, 1991**

  
**Loving Mother** **Loving Father**

  
**Together Forever**   
  



	58. BootyLicious /AWESOME TRIO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BootyLicious - Destiny child  
> AWESOME TRIO!   
> ...so this happened

  
“Dude, have you not seen magic mike? It will be just like that trust me!” America was making his case before the other two members of the awesome trio, Denmark was already totally in when he saw the costumes but Prussia needed more convincing.   
  
“This does not feel like it vill be awesome enough.” The former nation crossed his arms not nearly convinced by Americas Crayola flow chart showing the direct relation of bouncy pop dance trios to awesomeness.   
  
Alfred didn’t want to pull his trump card... but he had no choice. “Mattie loves this song.”  
  
“My Awesomeness is in!” Prussia snatched up his costume and marched off proudly whistling the upbeat tune. 

* * *

  
  
Standing back stage at the World nation’s talent show the awesome trio was pumped!  The other acts had been a total snooze fest.  
  
“Ha, can you believe British dude and his lame ass magic show!” America giggled sipping his coke.  
  
“Ya, und I’m disappointed in Francy pants for agree to be sawed in half. He should have known that vould’t end vell.” Prussia agrees checking his hair in the mirror once more.   
  
“We are going to be the best!” Denmark cheered adjusting his military barrette.   
  
All three men were dressed in black and gray micro camo fatigues with black boots and barrettes. They had all worked hard on the routine and were ready to take the trophy.   
  
They waited while Belarus completed her talent, which was throwing knifes at a terrified Lithuania. The crowd more or less looked horrified that if she missed the mousey brunette might be minus and eye.  Thankfully that did not happen. 

* * *

  
“Alright Amigos! We have our next act!” A pain said as he stepped out on stage, he was hosting as the contest was in his country this year.  “We have a dance routine from the Awesome Trio! America, Denmark, and Prussia!  
  
The other countries politely clapped, not really having much hope as last year the trio had attempted some weird gymnastic routine, which ended with Denmark accidentally kicking America in the crotch and Prussia laughing too hard to continue.  
  
This time was going to be different. At least they hoped so…  
  
The music started and the boys marched out stopping in the center of the stage and moving in synchronized precision. Although it didn’t take long to figure out this was not going to pg 13 when all three pulled open there shirts and tossed them into the crowd revealing paint smeared chests in the color of their nations flag.   
  
The female countries were losing their minds.  Moreover, a few of the male ones two if the look on looks on Canada, Norway, and Russia’s faces were anything to go by.  
  
The trio slid across the stage on their knees before dropping into one-armed pushups amid the hoots and hollers from below.   
  
England drug drooling France out of the room, and Germany was covering a blushing Italy’s eyes. Oh but it just got worse.  
  
The camo pants were breakaways.  
  
Hungary and Japan had out there cameras as the awesome true turned around shaking what their mother lands gave them in tiny latex shorts.   
  
The awesome trio won that year, although they were also the reason future completions would have ‘content restrictions.’  The general consciences between them though was

“Totally worth IT”


	59. Earned it -AmBel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Earned it -by- The weekend  
> Hitman Jones & Assassin Natalya  
> Warnings: BDSM, D/s relationship, this is rated mature for a reason. Insipred by 50Shades

  
  
She waits, legs crossing left, then right. Checking her phone, the time illuminated her face. 11:30pm   
  
The first text comes in a few moments later.   
  
Sir: Pour yourself a glass of wine, remove your dress.   
  
Eyes dilate on the words and her peachy lip pulls between her teeth. It has been a long week at the office and Alfred had called her into his office to…schedule this meeting. He could tell how much she needed this.   
  
Her nibbled fingers tugged at the sash of her black wrap dress, the fabric sliding like a gentle caress over her shoulders and down her arms. Pooling at her elbows for a moment before drooping around her ankles. The air tinged and brought goose flesh to her bare skin. Yet there was no shame walking around the penthouse in her heels, stockings and underwear. If anything this felt more like home than her own walk up not a block away.   
  


* * *

  
The elevator pinged in the hallway, she felt her heart begin to race, sitting down the wine glass, and smoothing her palms over her stomach…she waits.   
  
“Natalya. Come.”   
  
His voice is steady and concise. No one gets to see him like this. They all see the effortless smiles and carefree bravado. No one else sees him the way she does.   
  
When she enters the hall, her heels clicking on the Italian marble, he is loosening his tie and taking of his glasses. They do the opposite for him she thinks. Most people look more mature with their glasses. For Alfred it is the opposite, it’s when his eyes are unguarded that those cornflower blues turn to ice.   
  
She drops to her knees before him and bows her head, open palms facing up on her thigh. She knows he likes her this way, so plait under his touch, and touch he does.   
  
Strong fingers run back through her hair and toss the bow holding her ashen blond locks to the floor. The long silken strands fall into her face. Those same hands return and raise her chin. “Good girl” 

* * *

  
   
The collar  that sits around her neck  is a welcomed weight. Her arms are  pulled behind her and clasped with soft leather biddings to the posture bar that holds her back perfectly straight. He’s speaking again softly in her ear.    
  
“Give me a color.”  
   
They have a system like a stoplight, safe and sane as he says. She already knows he would never hurt her, sometimes she almost wishes he would.   
  
“Green”  
  
She only jumps a fraction when the riding crop first kisses her skin, the night is still young. 

* * *

  
When she is covered in small red marks and finger shaped bruises, he smiles against her skin. “So good for me, such a good girl.”   
  
It fills something up around her heart- those words. She’s good, she’s good.  “Privyet  Sir.”   
  
She can feel the shiver in his hands and knows what’s coming next. The collar comes off, the restrains fall away and its just his hands holding her down, his weight settling over her and his lips and teeth claiming her throat. A kiss that swallows the screams when suddenly they are closer than ever before.   
   
This is her’s and she’s a greedy little thing. Even if its his hand around her neck and her hands on the floor at his feet, they both know who holds the power. They both know about the gun in his sock drawer and the knife in her garter. They both know this could end bloody. Yet, it won’t.   
  
Assassins love as fiercely as they kill.   
  
  
“When this cover is over, wear will we go next?” he asks as they lay there in rumbled sheets catching their breath.   
  
“Spain, there is a man there. An arms dealer, you have to kill him.” She knows he’s smiling in the darkness and something about that makes her want to roll over and demand more. She doesn’t tomorrow is there last day and she needs to be well rested for when she poisons the CEO of the building they are both working in.


	60. Is It over yet - FRUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Is it over yet - Wynona Judd  
> An: Feels, I’m about to hurt them.

  
  
_Tell me when I can open my eyes…I don’t wanna watch you walk out that door._   
  
Francis sat on the couch sating into the silent hearth. He could hear footsteps in the bedroom above - the slam of the bedroom door and the rustle of clothing as it was packed in a hurry. He wanted to say this was all a surprise, wanted to say that he had done all he could.   
  
That was a lie.   
  
The truth was this had been a long time coming and he had dismissed every ounce of pain he saw in Arthur’s eyes. He just smiled and pretended things would go back to normal. That he could do as he liked and get away with it all because…well because that’s how it always was.   
  
That’s the thing though, sometimes… even ‘always’ has its end.   
  
_I’d lie and say its all for the best, wish you luck and say I have no regrets. But I’m not up to being strong…so I’ll wait until you’re gone._   
  
Arthur came down stairs and couldn’t even spare him a glance. “The taxi’s here…I should go.”   
  
Francis would have offered to help carry a bag, but the offer died on his lips. He didn’t think he could lift a single suitcase with out falling to his knees and begging the Englishmen to stay.   
  
“Take care of yourself.” Arthur said, staring out at the street were the cab idled on the curb. There should be a rule about goodbyes, things you can’t say or perhaps should say.  
  
Francis didn’t say anything though; he just sat there staring into nothing. The clap of the screen door felt like a bullet. It was moments after when he found his feet and was rushing to the door.  It was too late as he stood there on the front step watching the taxi pull down the lane. “Arthur…I’m sorry.”   
  
 When your heartbreaks, when it truly breaks… you lose a bit of yourself. You lose it because it lives with someone else, that fractured piece of your heart and should that you placed with in them. When they leave, they take that too. You feel that loss as much as death and grieve the version of yourself you will never get back. They say that time will heal that pain and yet you stand there in the cold wind waiting for that. All alone with one question on your lips.  
  
 _Is it over yet?_


	61. Homies - 2pface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Homies - ICP
> 
> AN: if you don't like the names i use for 2ps...yeah i don't really care lol enjoy the story or don't.

  
  
When Alan came stumbling home bloody and beaten, it didn’t matter how or why, all that mattered was who.   
  
Matt stood over his brothers bed, Oliver had just left after changing the brunette’s bandages. Sure, Al was a petulant little fuck with a smart mouth, but he was still Matt’s little brother and no one got to go smacking that kid around other than him.   
  
The Canadian snubbed out a lit cigarette on the bedpost and grabbed his beloved hockey stick. “I’m going out; I’ll be back when I’m back.” He called as the screen door slammed behind him. 

* * *

  
The bass line throbbed in his truck as he rolled through Alan’s usual haunts. Kuma lifted his massive head over the back tailgate to growl at passing cars. “Yeah…this is a shit neighborhood.” Matt commented as he rolled through a particularly hellish little slice of the city and spotted a familiar face standing under a light post.   
  
“HEY! Vodka slut, bounce your happy ass over here I gatta question for you.”  
  
Viktor rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, as soon as he approached the truck he found himself yanked into the window by his scarf with deadly looking sporting tool under his nose.  
  
“Now listen up bitch tits, I know you and Al have …well whatever you have so I’m going to assume you know why that little far knocker came home looking like something I scrape off the front of my truck. Am I right to assume this?”  
  
“Da…” The Russian struggled as he was pulled onto his tiptoes. “Luciano, Lutz, and Kuro. They jumped him, us…Alan…I could do nothing, let me go!”   
  
Matt let the Russian go, upon inspection he could tell Vik was telling the truth, the man had a shiner of his own. Obviously he couldn’t go home to his sisters like that with. “Walk your dumbass to the trailer, I’ll call Oliver and tell him you’re coming over.”    
He didn’t wait for an answer before peeling off, the back tires screaming and smoke billowing behind him. Matt was a man on a mission.   
  
_“You step to one of us…you step to the whole crew…”_

* * *

  
The door to the scrubby little house flew off the hinges with a powerful strike from the huge polar bear. Kuma roared and snarled before his master nudged the bear aside.  “Alright bitches, get out here and take your medicine.”   
  
“That’s not a very nice way to enter someone’s home Canada.” Luciano said, twirling a knife between his fingers.   
  
Matt deadpanned to the broken door that the bear was currently clawing at and pissing on. “Really? I knocked. Why don’t you go get your little sausage sucking bitch and the ninja? Need a lil family meeting.”  
  
“Three against one isn’t very sporting.” the Italian commented, a wicked smile in his eyes.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure my brother thought that too. Thing is though, I didn’t come alone. Hey guys…”   
  
The sound of boot treds lit behind the Canadian as François, Andres, Tai Yang, and Cane (France, Spain, and Hong Kong, Australia)   
  


* * *

  
  
In the end, after a lot of blood, tears and…various other fluids and not even any of the fun kind. Matt and his friends/family, felt slated in there revenge.   
  
 Lesson to be learned, don’t start none, won’t be none. 


	62. Broken -UkFr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Broken - Trisha Yearwood  
> Warnings -Depression, suicide, Character death..kinda… Prepare your feels

  
**October 2011**  
  
He could sleep maybe with the clock unplugged, pretending tomorrow would never come. That somewhere in this darkness lay a beast waiting to swallow him whole. Wouldn’t that be nice.   
  
_“Just in, according to the World health organization - France is leading the world in Depression, over 20% of France’s population reports episodes of depression or other manic episodes. Further proof to stand by the finding - the consumption of Ant-depressants within the country is higher than anywhere else in the world.”_  
  
He unplugged the TV, he didn’t need the over chipper blonde with her American accent telling him things he already knew. Francis honestly hoped no one else had been watching this drivel. There were questions he wasn’t prepared to answer. Lie’s he couldn’t bring himself to tell yet again.   
  
Every smile.  
  
Every laugh.  
  
How many years had gone by since he last felt anything at all?  
  
The phone buzzes in the tray on the dressing table, tired blue eyes watch the little black mobile dance on the glass - left.. Right. It stops and the screen illuminated a moment longer before a little ping sounds. Someone’s left a message. He knows by know that the others know, they want to ask him, want to know if it’s true.   
  
He doesn’t have it in him to lie right now. 

* * *

  
  
Francis laughs and flourishes a hand as if it’s all a grand joke. Some people believe it, even Gilbert finds it easy to accept. However, maybe Prussia didn’t want to think his old friend was traveling down that dark path.   
  
Not everyone found those sweet worlds and flirting gestures so truthful. Inquisitive green eyes could hone in on the cracks that lay there in the edge of perception.   
  
That halfway fallen smile that says.. ‘ I’m falling apart…I’m barely breathing.’   
  
Arthur tarried a bit longer in the meeting room, pretending to gather up his papers as he waited for the room to empty out. His gaze shifting over to France who had, for the last 15  minuets of the meeting, been staring listlessly out the window.   
  
The Englishman smoothed his sweaty palms over his sport coat and made his way over. It’s was funny how easily he could fight with France and yet…when it came to these kind of things it was always so difficult. It was as if both of them felt this indescribable need to the deny needing anything or anyone.   
  
“Look’s like rain” He said, for lack of anything better to say.   
  
“Oui…”   
  
“What? No joke about ‘getting wet?’” Arthur tried to playfully jab, inviting the other man to make some lewd remark. If Francis could then maybe it wasn’t true. Maybe he was worried over nothing.   
  
In stead those same eyes that used to burn with mischief and passion turned and looked…empty. “ Non, I ‘ope you brought your umbrella, Angelterre.”  
  
As France rose from his chair all to slowly, England didn’t see anything but the pain. It rode around the taller mans shoulders and seemed to weigh him down. “Did you?” he asked, as if a little rain would surely drown the poor man before him.  
  
“Non, I ..Enjoy the rain.”   
  
Arthur watched him go, something curled up in the pit of his stomach, something cold, and heavy that said ‘go after him. Hurry.’  
  


* * *

  
Nations do not die the way humans do, they can die a thousand times and each time feels the pain of it. Yet once their bodies heal they are once again alive. Like broken toys simply needed a master craftsmen to tighten up the joints or strings. Replace a spring or forge a new key.  Because they were a nation, a live of a people and its ideals all poured into one body. One heart, one mind, a trillion lives.   
  
In away, Francis had come to regard Death as a beautiful deep sleep. Something that took everything away after a few seconds of blinding pain.   
  
“In the pain..Is there ‘ealing?”  He questioned, shifting the weight of the old revolver in his hand. 

* * *

  
Arthur wasn’t sure what made him get in the car and leave his hotel that night. What pushed him to ignore the speed limits as he made his way to France’s flat. He called twice in while driving and received no answer, the lack of contacts made a cold sweat pop on the back of his neck.   
  
“He’s fine…probably drunk…drunk and handsy and when I get there he’s going to be that same lewd bastard I’ve known for over two bloody centuries. I’ll tell him no  at first but…we bloody well both know what will happen.” He assured himself with a scowl and faint blush. “He’s fine…”  
  
When England arrived the building was dark, he stood outside in the dark misting rain ringing the buzzer. “Come on you damn frog let me up!” he shouted into the speaker box.   
Above him, in the dark and silence there was a pop and a flash.   
  
Britain dropped his umbrella and in a flash was scaling a tree that stood at the front of the building. His heart was pounding and head filled with things he refused to imagine. “He’s fine…he’s fine…” The worlds in whispered prayers that felt like glass as his throat went dry in the adrenaline rush. He tore the knee of his trousers making the precarious leap from a branch to the balcony rails.  The glass doors were locked and Arthur felt around his pockets and fished out a thin knife, fitting the blade between the door jab to jog the spring bolt to open.   
  
Once inside he knew..It just felt wrong.    
  
“Francis…Francis please…” Arthur said turning a corner,   
  
…it doesn’t mater how much death a man sees, Arthur has seen plenty over the years. Things far more grizzly than this, and yet…there is something about the context. Something about knowing a person so intimately that brings a very different kind of pain, a new and torturous kind of agony.  “Oh God…” his hand comes over his lips as his eyes adjust in the low light.  
  
The room is dark save for the soft streetlight pouring in through a side window, bathing the floor in gold and dancing lights on the puddle of red. Somewhere in the back of Arthur’s mind, he thinks of coins in a fountain.   
  
Yet there are no wishes here, no child like hopes and dreams.   
  
There is only a body lying on the floor next to a still smoking gun.   
  
Intellectually, Arthur knows that Francis will come back, that when he dose it will hurt a great deal. He knows that the Frenchmen know that so why on earth he would shoot himself in the head of all places… well, Arthur chose not to think on those implications.   
  
Instead, he gently lifts the limp body, as difficult and ungainly, as it is to sling the taller man over his shoulder and tote him to the bedroom. Next, he cleans the floors, walls, and scrubs the gore from the side of a leather sofa.   
  
“Like it never happened…” he says to himself, and it causes another pang in is chest, he’d said the same to Alfred in 64, and Mathew in 45. That hurt, they were so young and young men make mistakes. Things had been ok or at least he hoped they had. He never thought he would do this for Francis; in fact, there was a time so long ago when the Frenchmen had done something similar for him. They all had dark hours, Living lives that feel endless…carrying the burdens of thousands, things can take a toll.    
  
He gives the room a once over before heading back to the bedroom. Already the wound looks less horrific; it will need to be cleaned. Arthur will make more of an effort to save the blonds long hair. Washing the red soaked strands in a silver bowl and doing his best to dress the exit wound.  Inspecting the entrance - a sizeable hole in the soft pallet, Arthur sighs and shakes his head. Packing Francis’ mouth with gauze is the only thing he can think to do.   
  
For the next three days Arthur keeps vigil, he answers the phone and tells lies, “Bloody frog is drunk, no thank you Mathew dear I’ve got him.”, “Bugger off Prussia , no he can’t bloody come out and play..What are you 12?”, “Yes Mr. Prime Minister, I shall give him your message.”  
  
When Francis woke up it was slow and sluggish, he panicked feeling the tight wrap on his head on his mouth full of cotton.   
  
“Shhh, it’s alright love just calm down.” A gentle voice prompts and removed the gagging cloth, “I’ll get you a cuppa and then your going back to sleep understand?”   
  
He doesn’t. He’s tired and warm and the voice is nice. It’s never been this nice waking up before and he wonders if maybe he’s dead and this is heaven.   
  
On the sixth day, Francis knows better, still, Arthur is still there. Still holding his hand and says ‘we need to talk’ in that, posh Londoner lit.   
  
They do talk; it hasn’t been this civil and honest between them in years. For once, there’s no stubborn bravado because they both are mature enough to know it has no place here now. For the first time…in a long time, Francis thinks he could make it though the day if he had this man to come home to. Out of everyone, through all this time, it’s always been Arthur.   
  
“Stay…si vous plait, Angleterre?”   
  
Arthur sniffs and his lips quirk, “No way, you’re coming to mine obviously. You expect me to stay here in this cheese smelling frog den. Come on, get your bag we’ll head to the cottage in Dursley, the country will be good for you.”   
  
France smiles listing to the Englishmen prattle on. 


	63. Blame it on the Nordics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this came about cause of a friend of mine...and weird conversations at walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Blame it on the Pop

Going shopping was kind of an ‘all day experience’ for the Nordics. Let It not be said that patience is not a virtue, or perhaps a better saying for this family - Silence is golden…but duct tape is silver. 

* * *

  
“Should we let him go on his own?”  Tino said watching Denmark march off alone as soon as they all made it into the Wal*Mart.   
  
Sweden just glanced over where the Dane had disappeared to and shook his head; he had more important things to do. For one, getting Peter buckled into the basket with out an argument.    
  
“Norse, would you mind?” Tino tried to appeal to Norway’s sense of duty, Lukas just rolled his eyes and wondered off in the direction of Mathis’s exodus. Really, the Dane could not have gotten that far by now. Right?

* * *

  
Emil was content enough to follow behind the group paying little to not attention as he texted. He was the easier one by far. Although, things seemed to be working out well enough.    
  
Tino crossed a few things off the list as they worked there way through the produce and dairy sections.   
  
“oooo can we get ice cream! That jerk England never let me have ice cream, Pleeeeaaaaassssee Papa Sweden Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeee”   
  
Berwald looked over to Tino who flatly shook his head no.    
  
“No.”   
   
Peter really turned up those big baby blues, “but…don’t cha’ love me?”  
  
Sweden caved, waiting until Finland turned his back and dropped a pint of ice cream into the cart. Covering his lips in the international symbol of ‘don’t tell your mother’.  
  
If only that was the worst of it.   
  
Of course, Emil eventually did not like whatever reply came through on his phone, was now in a foul mood, and began complaining about how long everything was taking.

“We’ll be done soon, why you don’t go see if you can go find your brother?” the fin asked.   
  
Of course this was met with a powerful scowl and Icy grunting - ‘not going to say it’, and stomping off.   
  
Tino sighed and they headed off down the toiletries isle. They needed some shampoo and the like before they headed to the check out and everyone liked different things.   
  
Meanwhile, Bernwald happened to notice a coupled down the isle. The woman seemed irate about something waving around a little box that boasted its product had ‘maximum absorbency’.    
  
“I’m your wife you should know these things!” she said fuming.  
  
When Finland turned around to dump the armful of bath products into the cart, he saw Sweden holding out a bag of Always Maxi’s.   
  
“Wife, d’you nee’ this?”   
  
Tino looked horrified.   
  
Though the woman down the isle was impressed, “See that man knows to get the ones with wings… why can’t you be more like that!” 

“No…ugh…Ber!” The fin snatched the bag and put it back on the shelf. “I…I’m not….I don’t…Never mind, no I do not, thank you anyway.”   
  
It’s the thought that counts.

* * *

  
“I can’t find him”   
  
Those were words you never wanted to hear regarding Denmark in a shopping center.   
  
Norway just stood there and shrugged, “I lost him around the sporting equipment.”   
  
Finland would have said something if Denmark didn’t com running screaming “GOOO!!!!” with security chasing him.  
  
It’s better to not question it.   
  
Sweden lifted Tino over his shoulder and Sealand under one arm, abandoning the cart. 

* * *

  
Back in the car, as they speed away from the store and Iceland checked yet another supermarket off the list. Tino thought -Maybe they could just order online next time. 

 


	64. FACE - Manic Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Manic Monday - Reliant K

  
_“Moy dorogoy, you are my hero. So big and strong.”_  
  
 _“Yep, that’s me babe. The total badass hero, now come on climb in my solid gold lambo. I rented out the BK just for you, because I’m pretty boss like that.”_  
  
 _Alfred sighed happily in his dreams. The sexy Russian in his chem class telling him how awesome he was. Yep…it was aces. That was until there was a loud bang and the sparkly dream world started to shake like an earthquake._  
  
“WAKE UP YOU BLOODY GIT!”  
  
The blond wined and tried to burrow into the mattress and escape the waking world but there was no such luck. “But daaaaaaaaaaaad, I can’t. The pillows have already accepted me as one of their own. It’s taken too long to earn their trust to betray them now!”  
  
“Get up Alfred, its not duvets in the mist! You are going to be late and I will not drive you. Mathew is already down stairs having breakfast.”   
  
Al popped up, his hair in all directions and a sizable drool spot on his captain America shirt. “Did Mattie make me pancakes?”   
  
Arthur rolled his eyes, “No your father made omelets now budge up and this room better not look like a disaster area when you leave.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Mon Cher, leave the boy be.” Francis said when he hears the familiar gate of his partner stomping down the stairs.   
  
“He’s not a baby Francis; I’m not going to treat him like one.” Discussion seemingly over he turned his attention to the elder of the twins. “Matthew, if your brother isn’t down here before 8:30 you have my permission to leave without him.”  
  
“Arthur really!” the Frenchmen whined.  
  
“No. Alfred will walk and if he’s late he’s late.”  
  
The quiet boy nodded and slipped another bite of the fluffy egg into his mouth. Alfred really needed to get his ass in gear before the both of them got in trouble. 

* * *

  
Sure enough at 8:25, Alfred came flying down the banister with his shirt half-untucked, practically jumping into a pair of sneakers.  
  
“NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!”   
  
The boy laughed and stole a slice of toast from his English parent’s plate.   
  
Francis slid his piece over to Arthur before the man could complain to much, “Au’ revior boys! Be safe!”   
  
Once out in the driveway, Alfred attempted to jump and slide across the hood of the car…too much dukes of hazard. Of course, he fell off the other side with a loud curse falling from his lips. Matthew tried not to laugh at his brother to much, “Get in the car dork”   
  
“Shut up jerk!” Alfred fired back, dusting himself off before climbing in the passenger side.   
  
Just another Manic Monday. 


	65. Is It over yet - FRUK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Is it over yet - Wynona Judd
> 
> An: Feels, I'm about to hurt them.

_Tell me when I can open my eyes...I don't wanna watch you walk out that door._

Francis sat on the couch, staring into the silent hearth. He could hear footsteps in the bedroom above - the slam of the door and the rustle of clothing as it was packed in a hurry. He wanted to say this was all a surprise, wanted to say that he had done all he could.

That was a lie.

The truth was this had been a long time coming and he had dismissed every ounce of pain he saw in Arthur's eyes. He just smiled and pretended things would go back to normal. That he could do as he liked and get away with it all because...well because that's how it always was.

That's the thing though, sometimes... even 'always' has its end.

_I'd lie and say its all for the best, wish you luck and say I have no regrets. But I'm not up to being strong...so I'll wait until you're gone._

Arthur came down stairs and couldn't even spare him a glance. "The taxi's here...I should go."

Francis would have offered to help carry a bag, but the offer died on his lips. He didn't think he could lift a single suitcase with out falling to his knees and begging the Englishmen to stay.

"Take care of yourself." Arthur said, looking out at the street where the cab idled on the curb. There should be a rule about goodbyes, things you can't say or perhaps should say.

Francis didn't say anything though; he just sat there staring into nothing. The clap of the screen door felt like a bullet. It was moments after when he found his feet and was rushing to the door. It was too late as he stood there on the front step watching the taxi pull down the lane. "Arthur...I'm sorry."

When your heartbreaks, when it truly breaks... you lose a bit of yourself. You lose it because it lives with someone else, that fractured piece of your heart that you placed with in them. When they leave, they take that too. You feel that loss as much as death and grieve the version of yourself you will never get back. They say that time will heal that pain and yet you stand there in the cold wind waiting for that. All alone with one question on your lips.

_ Is it over yet? _

 


	66. Earned it - America/Belarus (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Earned it -by- The weekend
> 
> Hitman Jones & Assassin Natalya
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, D/s relationship,killers

She waits, legs crossing left, then right. Checking her phone, the time illuminated her face.

 

11:30pm

The first text comes in a few moments later.

**Sir: Pour yourself a glass of wine, remove your dress.**

Eyes dilate on the words and her peachy lip is pulled between her teeth. It has been a long week at the work and Alfred had called her into his office to...schedule this meeting. He could tell how much she needed this. How close she was to losing her composure. This was a relief only he could give her. 

Her nibbled fingers tugged at the sash of her black wrap dress, the fabric sliding like a gentle caress over her shoulders and down her arms. Pooling at her elbows for a moment before dropping around her ankles. The air tingled and brought goose flesh to her bare skin. Yet there was no shame walking around the penthouse in her heels, stockings and underwear. If anything this felt more like home than her own walk up not a block away. 

This place was a sanctuary, a holy alter that she had no problem falling to her knees and whispering words of worship.

* * *

 

The elevator pinged in the hallway, she felt her heart begin to race, sitting down the wine glass, and smoothing her palms over her stomach...she waits.

"Natalya. Come."

His voice is steady and concise. No one gets to see him like this. They all see the effortless smiles and carefree bravado. No one else sees him the way she does.

When she enters the hall, her heels clicking on the Italian marble, he is loosening his tie and taking of his glasses. They do the opposite for him she thinks. Most people look more mature with their glasses. For Alfred it is the opposite, it's when his eyes are unguarded that those cornflower blues turn to ice.

She drops to her knees before him and bows her head, open palms facing up on her thigh. She knows he likes her this way, so plait under his touch, and touch he does.

Strong fingers run back through her hair and toss the bow holding her ashen blond locks to the floor. The long silken strands fall into her face. Those same hands return and raise her chin. "Good girl"

* * *

 

The collar that sits around her neck is a welcomed weight. Her arms are pulled behind her and clasped with soft leather bindings to the posture bar that holds her back perfectly straight. He's speaking again softly in her ear.

"Give me a color."

They have a system like a stoplight, safe and sane as he says. She already knows he would never hurt her, sometimes she almost wishes he would.

"Green"

She only jumps a fraction when the riding crop first kisses her skin, the night is still young.

* * *

 

When she is covered in small red marks and finger shaped bruises, he smiles against her skin. "So good for me, such a good girl."

It fills something up around her heart- those words. She's good, she's good. "Privyet Sir."

She can feel the shiver in his hands and knows what's coming next. The collar comes off, the restrains fall away and its just his hands holding her down, his weight settling over her and his lips and teeth claiming her throat. A kiss that swallows the screams when suddenly they are closer than ever before.

This is her's and she's a greedy little thing. Even if its his hand around her neck and her hands on the floor at his feet, they both know who holds the power. They both know about the gun in his sock drawer and the knife in her garter. They both know this could end bloody. Yet, it won't.

Assassins love as fiercely as they kill.

"When this cover is over, where will we go next?" he asks as they lay there in rumbled sheets catching their breath.

"Spain, there is a man there. An arms dealer, you have to kill him." She knows he's smiling in the darkness and something about that makes her want to roll over and demand more. She doesn't tomorrow is there last day and she needs to be well rested for when she poisons the CEO of the building they are both working in.

 


	67. Humble and Kind - Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble and Kind -Tim Mcgraw

**FACE!**

  
Arthur knew it was a bad sign when all he heard was giggling from the kitchen. He should have expected this after not seeing the boys for over an hour. "This is what happens when I let the frog supervise."

The Englishmen turned the corner and saw quite the mess. France had flour in his hair and icing on his nose. Still, the usually self-conscious git had a big smile on his face for the two little boys seated on the counter. Alfred and Mathew both had little aprons on that said "Papa's Little Helper" on the front in big bold letters.

"Oh good lord..." Arthur muttered leaning against the doorframe watching the chaos, still even in all the mess he could smell cakes in the oven and something savory cooking away on the stove. It was amazing how Francis could manage that with his two tiny shadows putting there fingers into everything and subsequently smearing it onto themselves.

"Mon Cher! 'ave you finally come to 'elp? Ah, not with food though." Francis laughed, the two boys looking back and throwing there little arms wide.

A duo scream of "daddy!" lit up from the toddlers.

"I think I'll take these little monsters to have a bath before we sit down to eat."

Alfred immediately started whining about how incredibly not fun taking a bath was. His protests went unnoticed as his father tucked him under one arm and Mathew under the other.

Any argument was invalid, that was one lesson among many they learned. "Because dad says so' at the top of those.

* * *

  
  
**Winter's Son**

  
Ivan sniffled and shivered out side of keep gates. His leaders said it would make him stronger, tougher, he was tired and just wanted to be warm for once.

The little one started to cry when a strong wind came whistling through the falling snow. He buried his face in his knees against the biting cold. He jumped feeling a palm rest on his small back, looking up at an aged face in a tattered uniform.

"General?"

"Hush ребенок, your tears will freeze to your face and it will hurt pulling them off." He said gently wiping the boys face with a scrap of his cloak.

The boy hesitated when the large man lifted him up, no one was kind to him, even the general had always guided with a strong hand. "Why..." the world tumbled from the child's mouth and made the old man frown.

"You are not a soldier and this is not war, there is no reason to live as a man going to die just to become a stronger man. Strength comes from work, from making hard choices and seeing things that will break you. This...this is just suffering. I would never allow you to suffer."

He held the child under his chin, it may have been of little comfort being a creature of the cold himself, but perhaps knowing he was not alone would be enough.

"You will be a great man one day, but do not let them make you into a cruel one ребенок."

* * *

 

**German Brothers**

"GILBERT!"

Prussia launched up from his bed and ran into nearly every stick of furniture before he made it to the little bedroom just down the hall.

"Luddy! Vhat happened? Did someone attack! Are you all right! Vhere....vait.." Gilbert looked around and realized, there was no one here. Just his little brother sitting up in bed with messy hair and tear-filled eyes.

The Prussian sighed and leaned his sword up against the wall since he wasn't going to be using it. The elder brother made his way over to the bed and ruffled the soppy child's hair, "Vhats the matter huh?"

"I...I had a nightmare..."

Prussia frowned; he'd hoped these would stop. He couldn't explain the reason behind the horrible visions the little boy had because...he had been expressly told not to. "It would be too much," England had said, and as much as he didn't want to believe anything England said, he was right about all this weird sort of stuff.

"Vell you are safe, nothing can get you vith me here. Big bruder vill always protect you."

Ludwig sniffled and crawled across the bed into his brothers lap, "Can...I come to sleep in your bed?"

Prussia held the little blond close and rocked his brother gently, "Ja, it vill be an awesome sleep over. No more bad dreams, they are not allowed on Prussian Pillows. They are too awesome for them.

 


End file.
